Encerrada en su mirada
by Siletek
Summary: Cuando House encuentra a una indigente de 14 años escondida debajo de su escritorio en el hospital y la salva de unos policías, ni se imaginaba lo que era ella en realidad ni que cambiaría su vida para siempre... Cambio de Ranking por violencia, no sexo. EDITADO.
1. La persecusión

**Disclaimer: los personajes originales de House MD le pertenecen a David Shore. **

**Capitulo uno**

**La persecución**

"_[…] Esta vez me alegró dejar esa casa, no me imaginaba los negros días que me esperaban"_

_Charles Dickens_

_David Copperfield_

Una chica subía las escaleras del subterráneo casi desierto de la ciudad de Wilmington, Estados Unidos. Los pocos transeúntes que pasaban ni la miraban. Era alta, escuálida, vestida con una chaqueta azul, mugrienta y gastada, un pantalón gris oscuro y zapatillas blancas con azul, en el mismo estado que su abrigo. Una bufanda gris y la capucha de la chaqueta le cubrían casi toda la cara, excepto sus ojos. Nadie sabía qué demonios hacia sola a las diez de la noche y, para la niña, era mejor así.

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar, algo apresurada. Vislumbró por encima del hombro. Como se lo imaginaba, los hombres continuaban tras ella.

La mochila negra que llevaba a sus espaldas le hacía doler. En parte, porque estaba cansada y en parte porque la mochila no estaba rellena de plumas. Se la acomodo y siguió con su camino. La voz de una vieja vendedora ambulante le puso la piel de gallina:

—¡Flores, flores para los muertos! —vociferó, cuando paso al lado de la mujer, mientras mostraba una sonrisa desdentada y le ofrecía una flor.

La mochila seguía molestándola. Se sentía muy cansada y con la cabeza hecha un embrollo. Pero no quería demostrar miedo. Era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Miro otra vez y los hombres continuaban tras ella. Eran tres.

Estaba en un mal momento y le constaba que ellos lo sabían. La chica estuvo a punto de detenerse y darse vuelta, pero no le convenía en la condición en que se encontraba. Tenía que ser inteligente.

Disimuladamente, echó una mirada hacia atrás. Estaban más cerca. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Si ellos sospechaban que su cuerpo dejaría de obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro en cualquier momento, luego estaría en problemas.

La seguían desde New Casie. Cuando vio que ese maldito tipo la miraba fijamente, intuyó algo raro y bajó al subterráneo. Pero ya la había visto y el resultado estaba a la vista.

Necesitaba un poco de suerte, tan solo un poco. Pero, cuando su pie se atascó en una rejilla, cambió de opinión. Ahora deseaba a la suerte. Tironeó la pierna hacia arriba, pero no cedía. Sospechó que los hombres aprovecharían la situación y no lo iba a permitir. Siguió forcejeando, pero era inútil. Los hombres estaban más cerca.

Al fin logró zafarse y volvió a la marcha. La gente ni la miraba, pero no la tranquilizaba. Necesitaba descansar aunque sea unas pocas horas.

Vio un camión de reparto estacionado, por la luz roja del semáforo. Un idiota había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta. Corrió a treparse a la caja y, un instante después, el semáforo cambió de color y el vehículo arrancó.

Detrás de ella, los hombres dejaron de disimular y se echaron a correr.

—¡Detente! —gritó uno de ellos— ¡Somos de la policía!

La chica sólo los miró, esperando ver lo que ocurría a continuación.

—¡Deténgase, camionero! ¡Policía!

Los hombres corrían tras el camión, desesperados. Casi lo alcanzaron, pero cuando uno de ellos se acerco demasiado, la niña le propino una patada en la mandíbula. Tomado por sorpresa, el tipo rodó sobre sus propios compañeros y terminaron en el suelo. Ella se los quedo mirando hasta que el camión doblo la esquina. Vio, desde lejos, como uno de ellos sacaba un handy del cinturón y decía algo en dirección al aparato.

La niña lanzó un suspiro de alivio y fue hasta el fondo. Se sentó encima de una de las cajas de galletitas que transportaba el vehículo, intentando pensar con la mayor claridad posible. ¿Qué le había dicho a ese hombre en el intercomunicador? ¿La matricula del camión, quizás? Seguramente. Pero de todos modos, guardo la esperanza de que le llevaran días encontrarla.

Tenía sueño y le dolía el pie, a causa de quedar atrapado en la rejilla y al golpear a aquel policía. Tenía el cuerpo cargado de adrenalina. No se sentía bien. Abrió la mochila y saco una manzana, la última que tenia. Le dio un buen mordisco, a ver si con algo de comida llegaba a sentirse mejor. Luego de terminar de comer, se acostó en el suelo, semioculta por las cajas, mirando las estrellas a través de la persiana abierta. No se detuvo a pensar a dónde diablos iría el camión. No le interesaba mucho el sitio; por lo tanto no le importaba mucho el camino, siempre que la llevara lejos de la policía. Realmente estaba harta del jueguecito. ¿Qué más querían? La culpa era de ellos. Pedir un poco de paz significaba pedir que la luna cantase en alemán, si de ella se trataba.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. Y menos en lo que le esperaba en manos de ellos.

Si la atrapaban.

Y se quedó dormida profundamente.

* * *

Cinco horas antes de todo ese embrollo en Wilmington, un medico caminaba por los pasillos del hospital escuela de Princeton Plainsboro, en el condado de Mercer, Nueva Jersey. Iba a hablar con el padre de una paciente. Generalmente no lo hacía, ya que odiaba hablar con ellos, sean pacientes o sus familiares. Pero su equipo estaba ocupado y tenía que ir a hablar él. Era un hombre alto, delgado, atractivo. Debajo de su cabello castaño, con algo de gris (que delataba que ya había entrado en la cuarentena) se destacaban sus ojos azules. Un infarto muscular lo había dejado lisiado de la pierna derecha, por eso siempre usaba un bastón. Empujo una puerta corrediza de vidrio e ingreso en la habitación.

—Kayla ya puede irse —anunció el médico, sin entusiasmo, dirigiéndose a un padre de aspecto ojeroso, que estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su hija. El hombre sonrió, aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, levantándose de la silla—. Pero… ¿Quién es usted?

—Un psicópata que se hace pasar por medico —le respondió sarcásticamente—. Soy el doctor Gregory House.

—Usted es el doctor de mi hija. ¿Por qué nunca vino a verla? Solo tres doctores la visitaron y ninguno era usted.

— Era yo, pero sufro de metamorfosis junto con cambios de personalidad: a veces soy un negro responsable, una chica dulce o un rubio tonto de acento raro.

—Si usted es médico, ¿Por qué no usa bata, como los demás? —intervino Kayla. Tenía siete años y un aspecto mucho más saludable del que había entrado, con un cuadro de la enfermedad de Lyme

—Porque me confundían con un heladero. O peor: con un medico. Ahora no te vuelvas a enfermar. ¿Prometido?

—Prometido —juró Kayla. Sus ojos se fijaron en su bastón— ¿Qué le paso en la pierna?

—Una pelea a muerte contra el monstruo del armario.

—No existe el monstruo del armario. Papá me lo dijo.

—Porque yo lo maté. Pero su alma en pena se desquita molestando a mis pacientes" la chiquilla se replegó sobre sí misma. Se dirigió al padre—. Pueden irse hoy —se marchó de allí y caminó hacia el ascensor. Pulsó el botón de la planta baja. El aparato ronroneo y comenzó a bajar. Era una preciosa tarde de jueves, que ya había sido arruinada por Mark Warner, el marido de su abogada y ex mujer, Stacy. Los jueves era el día que Mark iba a terapia para personas con discapacidad. Y lo último que hubiera deseado en la vida era cruzarlo con su cara de idiota, montado en su silla de ruedas, empujado por Stacy y con una sonrisita burlona que decía, clara e infantilmente "yo tengo la tengo a ella y tú no". Era un desagradecido. ¿Acaso se había olvidado que, hacia unos meses, le había salvado la vida?

Se bajó del ascensor, se dirigió a la farmacia y pidió un frasco de Vicodin, sus analgésicos para el dolor. Se tomó dos pastillas y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería del hospital. El lugar estaba repleto de familiares de pacientes y médicos, pero logro detectar en una mesa a la persona que buscaba. Estaba sentada de espaldas a él, con una bandeja de comida. Se acerco sigilosamente por detrás y, con un movimiento rápido, le robo una bolsa de frituras. El hombre se dio vuelta

—Ah eres tú. ¿Cómo haces para caer justo cuando estoy comiendo? —le preguntó James Wilson, su mejor y único amigo, ligeramente fastidiado.

—Te vigilo con cámaras, vayas a donde vayas. Sé que miras películas porno mientras fantaseas con Cuddy

—Soy hombre ¿no?

—Tengo mis dudas… —se sentó delante de él—. Todos mienten. Siempre —suspiró—.Tengo el día arruinado…

—Te has cruzado con Mark ¿verdad?

House no contestó nada. Se limito a comer el contenido de la bolsa.

—Déjalos tranquilos, House. Stacy es feliz con su vida y con su marido. Deja ya de intentar reconquistarla.

—No es así. Solo quiero demostrarle que, tarde o temprano, se despertará una mañana y se dará cuenta que está desperdiciando su vida al lado de Mark.

—Ajá. Y volverá corriendo a tus brazos. No te hagas ilusiones. Sabes que eso no pasara.

—Ella aun me ama, solo que no lo sabe todavía.

Wilson meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo iluso que era su amigo. Pronto cambiaron de tema.

—El próximo fin de semana serán los autos chocones. Ya reserve un par de entradas. ¿Iras? —le preguntó House.

—Sí, iré.

House lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —luego agregó con una pizca de tristeza—. Lo que sea para estar lo menos posible en mi casa.

—¿Va muy mal la relación con tu tercera esposa?

—Ni siquiera me habla.

—¿Le pedirás el divorcio?

—No. Tal vez las cosas se arreglen.

—Ajá. Y volverá corriendo a tus brazos. No te hagas ilusiones. Sabes que eso no pasara.

—A veces, tengo ganas de matarte ¿lo sabías?

House se agachó repentinamente bajo la mesa. Kayla y su padre estaban entrando a la cafetería.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿De quién te escondes?

—De mi paciente y su padre. No quiero que me vean.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero desperdiciar diez minutos de mi vida escuchando un discurso lacrimógeno del hombre sobre como seria su vida si su hija se hubiese muerto; que la niña es la luz de sus ojos y tonterías así.

Alzó la vista. El hombre llevaba en hombros a su hija. Compraron un helado y se alejaron, jugando y divirtiéndose. Se los veía muy felices.

—¡Qué ridículo! —exclamó House, una vez que desaparecieron por la puerta de vidrio.

Wilson, que también había observaba la escena, replicó:

—No, no lo es. Así se comportan los padres con sus hijos. Si hubieras tenido uno, te comportarías igual que él… Aunque lo dudo.

House soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué buen chiste!

—¿Jamás has pensado en tener hijos?

—No, nunca.

—¿Por qué? ¡Debe ser lo más lindo! Aunque no me imagino un pequeño vástago merodeando por tu casa.

—A ver, déjame pensar… —se froto las sienes—. Lo tengo: de bebes son insoportables, solo duermen, lloran, comen, babean y ensucian a cualquier hora del día; cuando son mas grandes tienes que asistir a aburridas reuniones del colegio donde te informan lo mal que se portan o lo pésimo de sus calificaciones. Y de adolescentes son peor: los varones duermen todo el día y tocan la guitarra toda la noche, vuelven de fiestas ebrios o drogados. Y las mujeres son detestables: solo aparecen para comer, se quejan de que todo engordan, cambian de novios como de canal y quedan embarazadas a los catorce años ¿comprendes?

Wilson quedó boquiabierto ante el discurso.

—Jamás conocí a alguien que odiara tanto a los niños —comentó.

—Dije que eran molestos, no que los odiaba —aclaró House—. Menos mal que nunca he tenido hijos.

—Nunca digas nunca —le advirtió Wilson.

* * *

—Eh, niña, despierta… niña… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has subido?

Una mano la sacudía por el hombro. La chiquilla abrió los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos, cegada por la luz de una linterna. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz, vio a un hombre corpulento y melenudo inclinado sobre ella y se despabilo de golpe, crispándose a la defensiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el hombre, con voz grave.

Ella asintió. Por un momento, no supo donde estaba ni como había llegado allí. Pero enseguida lo recordó, con total claridad. Se incorporo súbitamente, pero la brusquedad del movimiento la hizo tambalearse del mareo. El hombre la tomo del brazo para impedir que se cayera.

—¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —insistió el hombre, mientras le apuntaba con la linterna.

La niña volvió a asentir.

—Fantástico, porque tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eh… mi nombre es… Dafne —mintió la chica. No iba a arriesgarse diciéndole a ese desconocido su verdadero nombre.

—Bien, Dafne, ¿qué haces aquí? —siguió interrogándola el hombre, sin soltarla. No le creía ni una sola palabra.

—Buscaba un transporte para viajar.

—¿Por qué?

Tenía que inventar algo. Urgente.

—Me escapé de mi casa —musitó.

El hombre aflojó la presión en su brazo, apago la linterna y la sacó afuera. La niña bajó del camión y se encontró en una ruta desértica. Ni un árbol, ni una casa, se destacaban en aquel lugar, a excepción de la gasolinera donde el camión se había estacionado. El hombre entró con ella al negocio y le compró a un hombrecito pálido, de gafas gruesas, un refresco, pan y unas fetas de jamón. Luego de cargarle gasolina al vehículo y comer, subieron al camión. La niña sacó la mochila de la parte de atrás y se sentó en la cabina. Mientras manejaba, el hombre le preguntó:

—¿Por qué escapase de tu casa, Dafne?

La niña tardó un poco en responder. Tenía que improvisar.

—Mi padrastro es un golpeador —dijo al fin—. Es un maldito borracho. Mi madre murió hace dos meses y yo, cansada del maltrato, me escapé. Y ahora… y ahora… —la niña se cubrió la cara con las manos y fingió llorar. El hombre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, consolándola.

—Ya, ya. Tranquila. Entonces eran a ti a quien buscaban los policías, ¿no?

—¿Qué policías? —preguntó la niña, tensa.

—Había algunos en Dover. Me mostraron una fotografía tuya… eso creo —agregó, mirando con curiosidad su rostro cubierto.

La chica no dijo nada. Estaba aterrada, por más que lo negara. ¿Y si el hombre de buena voluntad, la llevaba con la policía? No lo iba a permitir.

—Tal vez deberías denunciar a tu padrastro, Dafne…

—No —contestó secamente ella—. Iré a casa de unos amigos de mi madre para que me ayuden.

—¿En Nueva Jersey?

—Exactamente

—¿En qué condado?

La niña dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

—Mercer. En la ciudad de Princeton, para ser más precisa. ¿Podría llevarme hasta allí? —sabía que no estaría lo suficientemente lejos de los policías, pero debía conformarse con eso. Había llegado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

—Está bien, te llevaré… ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo muy mal.

—Si, si —mintió ella. Se sentía muy débil.

—Debes estar muy cansada. Ahora duerme. Yo te avisare cuando lleguemos.

—De acuerdo —la niña se acurrucó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, abrazando a su mochila, mientras recordaba.

* * *

Veintitrés de enero, dos meses antes del día en que la familia se mudara en busca de un futuro mejor. Era su cumpleaños, el sexto aniversario de la llegada de una niña al mundo. Esa pequeña que en el futuro estaría en Lansdowne, Philadelphia, durmiendo en un camión, abandonada a su suerte, jugaba a la ronda con sus amigas. Los niños varones, invitados de su hermano, no parecían entender que tenía de divertido tomarse de las manos y girar mientras cantaban canciones sin sentido.

Casi todo el cumpleaños fue perfecto. Los Fabulosos Cadillacs tocaban a través de un equipo de música "Matador, te están buscando" cantaba el músico. La canción encajaba perfectamente con la situación en la que viviría, pero en su sexto cumpleaños no podía saberlo nadie. El sol estaba precioso y brillante, sobre los tejados de las casas. Era una suerte que su cumpleaños hubiera salido bien, porque había comenzado mal. Cuando se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, vio a su hermano mayor escuchando detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Víctor, ¿qué pas…? —empezó a decir la pequeña

—¡Shhh! —la calló él —¡Déjame oír, tonta!

Ella no comprendió en ese momento, pero le pareció escuchar unas voces dentro de la cocina. Unos segundos después, su hermano irrumpió violentamente en el lugar, haciendo cesar la discusión.

—¿Cómo que vamos a mudarnos? —preguntó, furioso.

La niña entró detrás de Víctor. Sus padres, que estaban parados al lado del lavamanos, contemplaron a ambos niños, sorprendidos. Luego, su madre les pidió que se sentaran y su padre comenzó a explicarles:

—Este… su mamá y yo pensamos… que sería mejor mudarnos —su esposa frunció la nariz en señal de disgusto—. No nos encontramos muy bien económicamente… y yo creo que sería mejor marcharnos.

—Jonathan, ¿no sería mejor que…? —empezó a decir su mujer, con voz triste. Hacía tres días había asistido al funeral de un compañero del trabajo.

—No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad. Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo y…

—¡No me importa! —gritó Víctor— ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí!

—Aun no estamos seguros, cariño —lo consoló su madre—. Lo más probable sea que no viajemos.

—Hijo, escúchame —suplicó su padre—. Económicamente no estamos bien y no lo estaremos a menos que nos vayamos. Recibirán una buena educación, en un buen colegio… Mamá y yo tendremos un buen trabajo para darles lo mejor.

—Pero… ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y el torneo de fútbol?

—Harás nuevos amigos y participaras de torneos allí. Los sacrificios deben hacerse —le respondió su padre, de manera cortante.

Durante ese día y los que le siguieron, Víctor se mostró muy triste. Seguramente pensaba en todo lo que dejaría atrás y a su padre le importaba un comino si estaba de acuerdo o no; su opinión era la única que valía. Así era Jonathan: se tentaba mucho con el dinero y no le importaba lo que tenía que hacer o a donde tenía que ir para conseguirlo.

El patio trasero de la casa estaba lleno de niños que corrían, jugaban, reían y hacían bromas. A las seis de la tarde, su madre llevó a la mesa, llena de bandejas casi vacías de bocadillos, un pastel de cumpleaños con las velas encendidas. Todos los invitados rodearon el mueble y a la niña y cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños", batiendo palmas. ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos? ¿Qué sería de sus vidas?

Después de que la niña apago las velas, Jonathan llevo a Víctor aparte, dentro de la casa. Estaba dispuesto a convencerlo de que mudarse sería lo mejor para su futuro. Cuando volvieron a salir, su rostro era el mismo. Una vez más, seguía reticente.

A la media hora, su madre colgó en un árbol una piñata multicolor que, luego de reventar, cayó sobre las cabezas de los niños una lluvia de harina, papel picado, caramelos y juguetes. Los chicos se abalanzaban como bestias sobre la mezcla…

De repente, todo comenzó a distorsionarse. Ya no estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, sino dentro de una habitación completamente ajena a su hogar. Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, de ojos claros, se recorto en la puerta. Sus ojos eran fríos y le dio miedo.

—Ven conmigo, pequeña —le habló el hombre con mucha dulzura—. Acompáñame. Vinieron a buscarte.

Ella obedeció y lo siguió. Pero, cuando entró en una puerta que daba a un despacho, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y solo alcanzo a ver el diabólico rostro del hombre antes de sumergirse en la más completa oscuridad.

* * *

—Dafne… Dafne… ya llegamos.

La niña se despertó, alterada. El hombre la miro, preocupado.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó

—Si —mintió ella—. Solo… una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En Princeton. ¿Es aquí, verdad?

—Si —la niña se apeo del vehículo—. Muchas gracias.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? Es más de medianoche.

—No, muchas gracias, señor…

—Steve Morrison

—Gracias, Steve —cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Las calles estaban oscuras y casi desiertas. Muy pocas personas transitaban. Necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche. Encontró un callejón vacío y sucio. Se acurrucó detrás de unos cubos de basura y se durmió, a dos manzanas de distancia del hospital Princeton Plainsboro.


	2. La búsqueda

**Capitulo dos**

**La bísqueda**

"_Era normal, pero parecía una bestia. Tenia el signo del demonio pero no podía decirse en donde exactamente"_

_Robert L. Stevenson_

_El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_

Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. A esa hora, la niña dormía plácidamente en el callejón y House también dormía, a pesar de que debería estar en el hospital desde hace una hora. El hombrecito pálido, de gafas gruesas, conversaba con las mismas personas que habían perseguido a la niña en Wilmington, pero sólo eran dos. El tercero estaba internado con la mandíbula fracturada.

—Buenos días —se presentó uno de ellos, mostrando una credencial de la policía. Era bajo, de rostro redondo y unos ojos tan negros como la noche—. Soy el agente Jackson y el es el agente Bradbury —señaló con la cabeza al hombre mas joven de cabellos claros que estaba a su derecha.

—Oh —musitó el hombre. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Le temía a los policías— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

—Espero que si —le respondió Jackson. Sacó del bolsillo de su americana una fotografía. Se la mostró— ¿Ha visto a esta niña?

El hombrecito examino atentamente la foto.

—No, no la he visto… pero vi a una niña con el rostro cubierto, acompañada por un camionero, la noche anterior. No sé si era ella.

—¿Cómo vestía la niña?

—Llevaba una chaqueta azul y un pantalón gris. Tenía aspecto de enferma o algo así.

Los agentes sonrieron, complacidos.

—¿Está seguro? —le preguntaron

El hombre asintió, sin dudar.

Los sujetos salieron. El hombrecito fue hacia el armario de escobas, sacó un lampazo y fingió limpiar el piso del negocio, cerca de la puerta. Los hombres conversaban mientras cargaban gasolina.

—Vamos por buen camino —dictaminó Jackson, mientras introducía la manguera en el tanque—. El tipo debe haber descubierto a la mocosa en algún punto del camino y ahora debe estar ayudándola.

—Menos mal que Stephen logró meterse a la base de datos de la empresa de donde proviene el camión, sino estaríamos perdidos —comentó Bradbury, apoyando la espalda en la patrulla— ¿Ese hombre corre peligro?

—No lo sé. Existe cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que…

—Eso es basura. Creo que si el camionero no sabe nada, no le pasara nada.

—Quizás. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir el recorrido que nos dijo Stephen, capturar a la chiquilla y encerrarla.

—Ajá. ¿Y como demonios la atraparemos? Es muy peligrosa. Lo que les paso a los nuestros desde que esto empezó… yo no lo olvidare jamás…

—Esos eran unos ineptos —interrumpió bruscamente Jackson —. Ella no ganará. Puede correr y esconderse, pero no escapará. Tarde o temprano, volverá a quedar encerrada. Y eso será todo.

—Eso espero —agregó Bradbury.

Una vez que los hombres pagaron y se fueron, el hombrecito volvió a su puesto, muerto de miedo.

* * *

Una estación de policía se erguía en la brillante ciudad de Nueva York. Una patrulla se estaciono al frente y los agentes Jackson y Bradbury se apearon del coche, acompañando a un hombre corpulento, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una chaqueta.

Dentro del despacho del comisionado, un hombre gordo revisaba unos expedientes, con el ceño fruncido, entre molesto y sorprendido. Dejó los papeles a un lado y estiró su brazo hacia una taza humeante de café negro. Golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —apremió el comisionado.

Un joven oficial se asomó a la puerta.

—¿Si, Kevin?

—Disculpe, pero el señor McGee esta al…

—… teléfono, ya me lo imaginaba —masculló, con una leve irritación en su voz

—¿Le digo que está ocupado?

—Sí. Pregúntale que quiere

El oficial se fue y volvió en un instante.

—Pregunta donde puede localizar a Phoenix y si hay alguna novedad.

El comisionado se reclino en su silla.

—Dile que Phoenix esta en Cincinnati; ya sabe en que lugar y que yo lo llamo cuando haya novedades.

—De acuerdo.

El comisionado bufó. Realmente McGee se estaba transformando en un fastidio. Retomó la lectura de los expedientes. Estaba realmente asombrado. Era imposible que esa niña hiciera lo que hizo durante esos meses… lo había leído unas veinte veces y no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza. Pero finalmente la atraparían, estaba seguro. Ese pensamiento lo animo.

El joven oficial entro sin golpear la puerta.

—Comisionado Malone… Jackson y Bradbury encontraron a la persona que estábamos buscando.

—¿A Morrison?

—Al mismo. Esta en la sala de interrogatorios.

Malone se levantó como tocado por un rayo y se dirigió con mucha prisa, bamboleando su gordo cuerpo y atropellando a la gente en el camino.

Al entrar a la sala, las palabras de Kevin se confirmaron. Sentado delante de la mesa, con aspecto confundido, se encontraba Steve Morrison, el camionero que había llevado a la niña hasta Princeton. Observo atentamente desde detrás del espejo unidireccional.

—No sé de qué me están hablando —les repetía por enésima vez a Jackson y a Morrison, que estaban allí presentes, con aspecto sereno—. Déjenme ir.

—No la cubra —le dijo Jackson—. Sabemos que la conoce. Los han vistos juntos en la gasolinera de Chester.

—No sé de qué diablos me habla. Sáquenme de aquí.

—Sé que está mintiendo, señor Morrison" Bradbury apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Podríamos arrestarlo por obstrucción a la justicia.

Morrison abrió grandes los ojos. Después de estar así medio minuto habló:

—Ustedes no entienden. La chica… su padrastro la golpeaba… Dafne está desesperada…

Bradbury y Jackson se rieron.

—Le mintió. La chica no se llama Dafne y no huye de un padrastro golpeador —le informo Jackson—. Esta acusada de cometer dieciséis asesinatos en ocho meses.

Morrison no lo podía creer. Esa niña débil y temblorosa que había encontrado en su camión, le había dado de comer y la había consolado por la historia de su miserable vida, resultó ser una asesina en potencia, que lo había engañado como un imbécil… No lo podía creer

—La dejé en Princeton. Es lo único que se de ella, se lo juro —dijo Morrison, con recelo.

—¿En que parte?

—Cerca de un hospital… no recuerdo el nombre.

—De acuerdo. Su colaboración fue muy útil. Ya puede irse. Lo acompañaré —Jackson se lo llevó fuera de la sala.

Malone observó toda la escena silenciosamente. Se dirigió a Kevin:

—Llama a Phoenix y luego a McGee. Diles todo lo que paso aquí, sin omitir detalles.

—Enseguida… Esa niña es diabólica. Espero que esta sea la pista final para atraparla.

Cuando Kevin se marchó, Malone cerró los ojos y sintió que pronto los muertos serian vengados.


	3. El encuentro

**¡Hola housesianas/os!**

**No saben como estoy con este fic… En este capítulo aparece House y tengo mucho miedo de haberlo hecho mal…. Pero no me maten: House es difícil de manejar como personaje.**

**Mariana: acá aparece House, no te preocupes… y hay un personaje llamado igual que vos en este fic**

**Laureen-017: que bien que se está poniendo interesante para vos… y en cuanto a que la chica se topa con House… el nombre del capítulo ya dice algo… La gente no gusta de comentar o ven que es de ciencia ficción y no se lo imaginan en algo así. Me llena de alegría que seas una lectora fiel. Un besito desde mí querida Buenos Aires.**

**Kika: no dije que las que escribían en español sean malas, en ningún momento. Pero vi fics en español que son puro dialogo y a mí no me gustan. Pero vi fics muy buenos en español, no lo niego. Su Némesis no es House, pero si tené miedo, muajajaja. Primero tenes que leer varios capítulos para entender porque una nena de catorce años es asesina… y hoy en día los chicos a esa edad se drogan, matan y roban. No sé en tu país, en el mío sí. Ya va a aparecer House, amor.**

**Myhouse: es verdad, no hay sci fi de House, creo. Nadie se lo imagina en algo como eso. La casa inclinada fue algo muy tonto, pero lo tenía que poner para el fic. Saludos a vos también. Y no subestimo a los escritores en español, pero si a mí misma.**

**Luty Malfoy: ¡hola loca! ¿Como andas? Gracias por la "defenza" (va con s no con z). Los fics de Harry Potter en español no son del todo buenos, aunque hay buenas autoras, en minoría…. Te quiero a pesar de tus ideas burguesas. ¡Arriba Ortega! 1Y abajo Rodríguez XD**

**Acá va el tercer capítulo, que me da mucho miedo por lo que piensen de cómo hice el personaje de House**

**Capitulo tres**

**El encuentro**

"_Éramos yo y el mar. Y el mar estaba solo y yo solo. Uno de los dos faltaba"._

_Antonio Porchia_

"_Voces"_

Pasaron cinco días.

Era un frío mediodía del dos de octubre. La niña se encontraba en dificultades. No tenía ni un céntimo y, además, tenía hambre. Ya estaba arrepentida de haberle pagado a la adivina. Como tenia frío, decidió caminar un poco para entrar en calor.

El día estaba muy nublado y la gente caminaba deprisa, porque el cielo amenazaba con desatar una tormenta en cualquier momento. Se fijo distraídamente en los árboles raquíticos y de hojas amarillentas que volaban cuando una oleada de aire soplaba con fuerza en dirección a ellas y aterrizaban secamente en las aceras, cubriéndolo todo; pero el olor a comida que salía de las cafeterías le hizo gruñir el estomago y tuvo que ocuparse en solucionar su hambre.

De pronto, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo. Intuyo que algo no marchaba bien y, al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta lo que ocurría.

Vio a Jackson y a Bradbury en la vereda de enfrente.

La niña suspiró con fuerza. ¿Es que esos hombres no descansaban jamás? Comenzó a caminar deprisa, rogando que no la hayan reconocido. Pero al echar un vistazo, noto que los hombres corrían en dirección a ella, no dudo un instante y no tuvo otra opción que correr también. Nunca iban a volver a encerrarla, nunca.

Un poco más adelante, vislumbró un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes y tuvo una idea. Llego al carrito, tomo el carro con las dos manos y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los hombres. El objeto impactó contra ellos, sin que tuvieran tiempo de esquivarlo y cayeron al suelo, mientras las salchichas y el agua hirviendo se desparramaban sobre ellos.

La niña siguió corriendo, ignorando olímpicamente a los insultos y maldiciones del dueño del puesto. No pensaba en nada, a excepción de un lugar donde esconderse. Nunca supo por que se le ocurrió entrar en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro. Pero lo hizo. Entro como una bala por la puerta principal. Subió por las escaleras y entro en un despacho con puertas de vidrio cuando parecía que no daba más. No había nadie. Se metió debajo del hueco del escritorio y se acurrucó, deseando que no la encontraran.

* * *

House atendía en ese momento a un niño de tres años en el Consultorio Uno. Le había insistido hasta el cansancio a Liza Cuddy, la directora del hospital, para dejar de atender allí, pero la mujer se negó rotundamente.

— Es parte de su trabajo —le había dicho ella, cuando le dijo que estaba harto de atender a mocosos insoportables, viejos de huesos quebradizos y hombres y mujeres estúpidos que no distinguían su cara de su trasero.

—¿Quién me obliga? —le preguntó.

—Lo obligo yo y está en su contrato, así que cúmplalo y no me moleste más.

—Se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja. Su busto aumenta de tamaño…

—¡Ya váyase! —le gritó, con los ojos chispeantes como dos brasas encendidas. Evidentemente, no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

De modo que tuvo que seguir atendiendo en el Consultorio Uno.

—¿Y, doctor? —le pregunto la madre del niño, una adolescente de diecinueve años, pálida, de cabello castaño— ¿Qué tiene?

—Una madre inexperta y negligente —respondió secamente, observando la irritación de la frente y las cejas del niño —. Tiene eccema. Se le ira solo. A no ser que tenga algo que lo pueda matar, ya lárguense, que me están haciendo perder el tiempo.

La adolescente tomo a su hijo en brazos y se marcho, muy ofendida.

House salió del consultorio, medio minuto después, y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al sentarse, vio a un chico, o chica (no pudo saberlo en ese momento, con la bufanda cubriéndole la cara).

—¿No podrías jugar a las escondidas en otro lado? —le espetó, molesto. La figura le susurró algo así como "no me delate". En ese momento, entro un hombre bajo, de ojos negros.

—Disculpe, doctor, ¿no vio de casualidad a una niña vestida con una chaqueta azul y una mochila negra?

House miró disimuladamente a la pequeña, que comenzaba a temblar.

—Ah, sí, si la vi —respondió. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso. Casi me arrojó al suelo.

El hombre lanzo una exclamación de triunfo y se lanzo fuera del despacho.

—Creo que él es un poco grandes para jugar a las escondidas" comentó el médico —Ya se fue. Puedes salir.

La niña, lentamente, salió de debajo del escritorio y se irguió, con una mano apoyada sobre el pecho.

—Gracias, Doc. Le debo una. Casi me muero cuando les dijo que me había visto —. House la miró con atención. Sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y gastadas, se veía muy delgada y parecía necesitar un baño urgente.

—No me lo agradezcas. ¿Quién era? ¿Un policía? —tomó dos pastillas de Vicodin del frasco que se encontraba arriba del escritorio.

—Nadie —se apresuró a contestar— Oiga, me tengo que ir. Se meterá en problemas si lo ven conmigo. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dígale lo mismo que a ese tipo… Adiós —la chica salía corriendo, antes de que atinara a hacer o decir algo.

* * *

Era de noche. Llovía bastante fuerte. El agua repiqueteaba en las ventanas con furia, los truenos hacían crujir al cielo y los relámpagos iluminaban como un cartel de neón azul a toda la ciudad. House estaba solo en su despacho, cosa rara a esa hora, intentando concentrarse en un caso importante del hospital, pero no podía concentrarse en el como quería. Su mente volaba una y otra vez hacia la misteriosa chica. El tipo que la había perseguido había recorrido durante cuarenta y cinco minutos el hospital entero, acompañado por otro hombre. House no creía que la buscaran por un simple robo. El empeño con el que intentaban encontrarla era por una causa mas seria que eso. Y se convenció definitivamente cuando, mientras usaba uno de los cubículos del baño, escucho entrar a alguien. Y no estaba solo.

—No la encontré —dijo el hombre al cual reconoció como Jackson—. Revise el lugar más de dos veces. Nadie la vio, excepto un medico que me dijo que había subido por el ascensor

—¿Crees que se vaya de la ciudad? —le preguntó su compañero, llamado Bradbury.

—Es muy probable. Ya avisé a algunos para que cierren todas las entradas y salidas de la ciudad. Otros explorarán la zona y el resto registrará las ciudades vecinas.

—Estoy seguro que ya no esta en este hospital. Pregunte a la recepcionista y me dijo que vio a una niña con aspecto de pordiosera salir. Tal vez subió por el ascensor y bajo por la escalera.

—¿Va a intentar escaparse otra vez trepada a un camión?

—Yo la veo volando aferrada a la cola de Satanás, con tal de alejarse de nosotros.

—La atraparemos antes de que se oculte el sol.

—Esta operación me tiene con jaqueca —se quejó Bradbury—. Solo es una maldita mocosa demoníaca.

—No cualquier mocosa. Por algo la hemos estado buscados hace ocho meses —escuchó los pasos de los dos tipos alejándose.

Así que la niña está en problemas, pensó House, mientras dejaba a un lado sus archivos médicos. Pero… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la seguían? ¿Qué había hecho para que la siguieran de ese modo? Eso y muchas otras preguntas era las que se hacia, pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta muy convincente. Le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos para resolver misterios; era su diversión, y aquello lo dejaba intrigado. Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las nueve de la noche. Si no se iba pronto, podría sorprenderlo en el camino el granizo que tanto habían anunciado en la televisión. Preparo su bolso, firmó el horario de salida en la recepción y se fue al estacionamiento para subirse a su viejo auto.

Llovía mucho y hacía mucho frío. Una persona que viviera en la calle moriría de una pulmonía o por las pedradas que recibiría en la cabeza. ¿La niña estaría ahora en su casa? ¿O no la tenía? ¿Ya la habrían atrapado? Se detuvo en un semáforo y miro por la ventanilla. Allí estaba ella, con su mugrienta ropa y su mochila a cuestas, caminando lentamente, como si no sintiera la lluvia, y tambaleándose un poco. Entro en un callejón. El semáforo cambio a verde y House avanzó.

Pero, cuando ya llegaba a su casa, los remordimientos (que casi nunca sentía) comenzaron a carcomerle la conciencia. Y lo asalto la curiosidad. Los tipos parecían muy ansiosos por atraparla. ¿Y si eran tratantes de blancas? ¿Y si la niña había escapado de ellos? Vaya a saber qué cosas le harían si la atrapaban. Giró bruscamente el volante y se volvió hasta el callejón.

La niña estaba allí. Estaba sentada contra la pared, con las rodillas recogidas y se apretaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Temblaba de frío y estaba completamente empapada. Cantaba en voz baja una canción en español. House se acercó lentamente hacia ella. La niña pareció notar su presencia, porque dejó de cantar y levantó la cabeza. House siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Hola, Doc —saludó la niña, un tanto sorprendida— ¿Qué lluviecita, no? Será mejor que se vaya rápido a su casa. Va a caer granizo y no creo que le guste que le caiga un trozo de hielo en la cabeza.

—Sabes mucho de las noticias para alguien que vive en la calle —dijo.

—La gente habla. No es como si estuviéramos en Inglaterra, pero lo hace.

—Y también sabes bastante de cultura para alguien que vive en la calle

—Todo el mundo sabe que los ingleses hablan mucho del clima —profirió un quejido y el médico se dio cuenta de algo: la niña tenía el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado e intentaba detener la hemorragia con su mano.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Unos infelices quisieron hacerme daño y me terminaron apuñalando con una navaja.

—Deberías ir a un hospital.

—No —contestó secamente— La herida no es muy profunda, me permite mover el brazo y ya se detuvo la sangre —retiró la mano y vio un torniquete hecho con un pañuelo y un trozo de rama de árbol.

—De todos modos, necesitas atención médica.

La niña meneo la cabeza.

—Si llego a ir en este estado, llamaran a la policía y, como vivo en la calle y no tengo familia, me meterán en un orfanato. Y no quiero ir allí. Yo soy una persona libre. No me apegare a estúpidas reglas sobre a qué hora debo levantarme y obligarme a cumplir tareas que no quiero, como tender mi cama u obligarme a compartir el cuarto con niñas tontas. Soy rebelde, solitaria y me opongo a que me encierren. Tengo derecho, ¿o no?

House sonrió con ganas. Era una niña obstinada, antisocial, no seguía las reglas y parecía inteligente. Le agradaba. Era raro que alguien le agradara, especialmente una pequeña. Y por eso le dijo:

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

La niña lo miró incrédula. Luego le respondió, sonriendo (o al menos su tono lo decía; su rostro estaba cubierto):

—Se lo agradezco, pero no. Tal vez quiera mandarme a un orfanato.

—¿Y por qué estas tan segura?

—Todos mienten, Doc. Siempre. Grandes o pequeñas, para bien o para mal, tarde o temprano… todos lo hacen. Además, estoy bien así. Sobreviviré.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, pero con pocas ganas. House sospechó que dudaba de su decisión y decidió tentarla.

—Bueno —House se alejó lentamente hacia su auto—, que lástima. Te perderás un buen plato de caldo, un buen plato de caldo, un buen plato de arroz con pollo, televisión por cable, un lugar calentito para dormir, además de curarte la herida…

—Esta bien — lo interrumpió la niña, ya convencida —. Iré con usted.

Se levanto con lentitud y lo siguió hasta el auto. House subió, pero no la niña.

—¿Qué esperas? —la retó —. ¿Vienes o no?

La niña se quedó un momento quieta. Luego, subió al auto y se alejaron de allí.

* * *

El número del apartamento de House era 221 bis. Vivía en la planta baja. Era de ladrillo blanco y de puertas y ventanas verdes. Después de que el medico le curara bien la herida, se sentaron a comer en la cocina

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamo la niña, mientras terminaba el tercer plato de arroz con pollo. House hubiera preferido que se bañara primero, pero los rugidos del estomago de la pequeña opinaban otra cosa.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó el hombre, sonriendo, incrédulo por el apetito de la niña. El había comido apenas la mitad de su plato.

La chica tardó en responder. Estaba terminando de pasar un gigantesco bocado por la garganta.

—No —respondió al fin, mientras estiraba su brazo hacia un vaso de agua.

—Menos mal, ya no me quedaba más. ¿Hace cuanto que no comías?

—Hace tres días —echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Tiene una casa muy bonita. ¿Es divorciado, cierto?

House levantó ligeramente las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Cuando abrió su heladera, vi que estaba un poco vacía. Una persona de su edad, soltera y de su profesión, no dejaría su heladera así, a menos que una mujer cocinara para el anteriormente. No veo indicios de que alguien más viva aquí. Es una persona solitaria y atea, porque no he visto ni un cuadro, una estampita o un crucifijo que me demuestre lo contrario. Y la mayoría de los médicos creen solo en la ciencia. Y no tienen tiempo para cocinar así que sacan comida del hospital.

House rió por dentro. La niña realmente era muy detallista.

—Solo te básate en tu corriente de pensamiento. Solo sacaste conclusiones sin base ni fundamento.

—Seguramente. Pero acerté. Y tengo más razones para afirmar mis conclusiones. No se molesta en planchar su ropa —señaló su camisa— tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más lo haga o nunca quiso aprender. Vi números de teléfono del servicio de acompañantes. O extraña tener sexo con su mujer o es un pervertido. Percibí en usted una extraña libertad que solo tiene la gente que estaba manipulada por alguien o algo. Y es muy guapo como para estar soltero, pero demasiado amargado como para sostener una relación. Y fue cuando quedó… lisiado ¿Verdad?

Realmente era muy lista. Sin esperar respuesta, continuó:

—Las personas con su condición son resentidas. Si hubiera sido de nacimiento, ya se hubiera acostumbrado, pero no. Esto le debe haber sucedido hace pocos años. Pero mejor dejemos de hablar de esto —comenzó a levantarse de la mesa, tomó la mochila del suelo y se la coloco sobre sus espaldas—. Gracias por todo. Pero será mejor que me vaya.

Estaba atravesando la sala, cuando un relámpago iluminó de azul a toda la casa y un trueno fortísimo hizo vibrar la casa. Unos pedazos de hielo comenzaron a golpear las ventanas y las paredes.

—¿Decías algo? —House se había levantado de la mesa y mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Que mejor me quedo hasta que pase la tormenta —se sentó en la mesa—. ¿Dormiré en el sofá?

—No en esas condiciones, niña —miró las ropas sucias y en pésimo estado que ella llevaba puesta—. Apestas a los mil diablos, así que si no te bañas, dormirás afuera.

La niña se quedó quieta, mirándolo. No sabía cómo había reaccionado (aun no le había visto la cara porque apenas se había subido la bufanda un poquito para comer) pero ella dijo en voz impecablemente neutra y suave:

—Solo tengo esta ropa y otras más, pero que son de verano. Y también están sucias.

House lo pensó un momento.

—Puedo prestarte ropa mía. Te quedará grande, pero estarás abrigada —fue hasta su cuarto y sacó una camiseta blanca, un suéter gris y un pantalón negro. Se lo tendió a ella—. Bien, el baño está por allá —le señaló una puerta. La niña se dirigió hacia allí, entro y cerró lentamente la puerta.

House volvió a la cocina, muy pensativo. Era una niña extraña y misteriosa. No sabía absolutamente nada sobre la pequeña, ni siquiera su nombre. Ocultaba algo muy importante: la razón por la cual esos policías la perseguían como si fuera una terrorista. Y, además, tenía algo raro. No sabía que era, pero lo sentía. Era como si tuviera un signo, pero no sabía en donde exactamente.

Una voz la sacó de sus conclusiones. Era la niña, que cantaba una canción en español. Tenía una voz algo desafinada para el canto. Pero era lo único que conocía de ella: que su voz tenía acento latino. Ni siquiera le conocía el rostro. Tal vez tenía cicatrices en el rostro que la obligaban a ocultarlo por temor a provocar la repulsión de la sociedad. O tal vez era otra cosa.

Cuando ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y la niña no salía del baño, House le golpeó la puerta.

—Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si —le respondió ella, con la voz un poco amortiguada por el tamborileo de la ducha—. Estoy bien. Solo disfrutaba el agua. Se siente muy lindo aquí y no me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Ya saldré.

House se sentó en el sofá, un poco somnoliento.

—Ten cuidado de no ahogarte —le advirtió, burlón.

Después de diez minutos, escucho abrirse la puerta del baño y unos pasos acercándose hasta detrás del sillón. House se dio vuelta para mirarla. Primero vio la bufanda azul enroscada como una víbora en su mano. Luego alzo los ojos hasta su rostro, esperando verla desfigurada y con la piel deshecha.

Pero no tenía nada de eso. Era una niña con el rostro normal. Su cabello era negro como el petróleo, abundante, largo y ondulado, que caía hasta un poco más allá de los hombros. Su piel era pálida, aunque eso se debía por la alimentación deficiente. Su rostro era delgado y ovalado, de nariz pequeña y labios ligeramente gruesos.. De su cuello colgaba un dije de la estrella de Israel. La ropa que House le había prestado le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas más grandes.

—Te pareces a la hija de algún rapero —comentó el médico, aun sin poder creer que ocultara su rostro. Miró la hora en el reloj—. Ya es tarde. Tienes que irte a dormir. Puedes dormir en el sofá —fue hasta su dormitorio y le dio un par de frazadas. Ni bien la niña se acostó, House se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero ella lo detuvo:

—¿Doc?

—¿Qué pasa? preguntó, acercándose.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Gracias por todo.

House se acostó a dormir. Su último pensamiento, antes de que el sueño lo venciera, pensó que la niña no era tan desagradable como las que había conocido.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche, especialmente la pequeña. Mientras dormía en el sofá, sufría una de sus habituales y desagradables pesadillas.

Un auto blanco andando a toda velocidad en una carretera desierta. Una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes acurrucada de miedo en el asiento trasero. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años al volante, con aspecto de nervioso, asustado y un poco furioso. La niña preguntó algo y el hombre se dio vuelta, intentando sonreír, pero muy nervioso . Una camioneta azul acercándose de frente…

El choque.

La chica se despertó gritando. Se sentó en el sofá, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y cubierta de un sudor frío. Se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, en la semioscuridad. Los cuadros con lámparas encima, el piano, la biblioteca azul, la mesita ratona de cristal, atiborrado de frasquitos y revistas médicas… ¿Dónde estaba? Eso le sucedía por haber dormido en tantos lugares en los últimos ocho meses. Pero, luego de unos segundos lo recordó. Estaba en la casa de un medico que la había recogido en el callejón.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la sala y se encendió la luz.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó House, con voz de fastidio.

La niña tardó en responder. La repentina iluminación de la sala la había encandilado y se tapo los ojos con una mano. Luego la bajó lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, y vislumbró a House, parado en el extremo del sillón, vestido con una remera blanca y unos pantalones grises de gimnasia, usados como pijama, y con el aspecto de un zombi recién levantado de la tumba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar —. ¿Viste a Frankenstein o al hombre de la bolsa emergiendo de la oscuridad? — agregó con sarcasmo.

—No, nada eso —respondió ella, también fastidiada, en parte por la burla del médico, y por otra parte por haber gritado por una maldita pesadilla, repetida ya innumerables veces— Solo una estúpida pesadilla real que no me deja dormir bien por la noche.

—¿Pesadilla real?

—Así llamo a los sueños que tengo de situaciones que ya me sucedieron en el pasado —apretó con su mano la estrella de Israel que descansaba sobre su pecho. La tenía desde que lo podía recordar y era su bien más preciado—. Tuve estas pesadillas millones de veces y reacciono como si fuera la primera vez que lo soñara —alzó un poco la voz, amargada —. ¿No fue suficiente que lo haya vivido realmente, que tengo que soportarlo cada vez que cierro los ojos?

—No lo sé, pero a veces los sueños sirven para entender cosas. ¿Qué soñabas?

Los músculos del rostro de la niña se pusieron tensos.

—Un accidente de auto que tuve de niña —tosió audiblemente. Se sentía débil y dolorida. House le tocó la frente.

—Tienes fiebre. No me sorprende. Estuviste mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia —fue hasta el baño y regresó con un termómetro.

—Genial —murmuró ella, sin entusiasmo—. Estoy enferma y tendré que fumarme un termómetro.

—Morirás si te fumas el mercurio. Bien, abre la boca.

La niña obedeció. House le metió el frío objeto en la boca y esperó pacientemente. Al rato se lo quitó y observo atentamente.

—38, 5° —anunció—. Felicidades: tienes gripe.

—¿Y cuál es el premio?

—Una semana de reposo o más, porque estas anémica seguramente.

—No es tan grave. Me cuidaré y haré lo posible para no estar afuera. En un alberge me trataran bien y tendré techo y comida.

—Olvídalo. Esos lugares no son apropiados para una niña sola. No te quedaras ahí. Allí se hospedan los borrachos, los locos que se creen Napoleón o Jesús y los violadores. Y vaya a saber que enfermedades tengan. Aunque te tenga que atar al sillón.

Ella lo pensó con cuidado. No deseaba irse. Allí tenía un lugar donde esconderse. Además el médico tenía razón sobre los alberges. No era un lugar adecuado para ella. Y menos cuando la estaban persiguiendo. Sería uno de los primeros lugares donde la buscarían.

—¿Quiere que me quede aquí? No lo sé… si a usted no le molesta…

—No me molesta —le respondió House, bruscamente. Se fue a la cocina y le preparó un té. Ella se bebió toda la taza, junto con una aspirina.

—Gracias otra vez, Doc —tosió y se dio vuelta. Antes de quedarse dormida, rogó porque no volviera a despertarse gritando por otra pesadilla.

**Bueno, hasta acá llegue.**

**Y una preguntita: ¿cómo conocieron ustedes a la serie de Dr House?**

**¡Besos, no me maten!**


	4. El cuaderno

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews positivos, la verdad es que temblaba de miedo porque no creía manejar bien a mí amado House.**

**Yo conocí a House en la casa de una amiga y mi primer capítulo fue sleeping dogs lie (la tercera temporada ni había salido, así que hace un montón que sigo la serie)**

**Mikahuddy: sin parecer engreída, si, es diferente, ya que no hay mucho de ciencia ficción. Mi madre lo conoció antes que yo… pero nunca me lo había dicho…**

**Lauren -017: yo también y por eso lo puse en el tercer capítulo,XD. Mi amiga Luty Malfoy me ayudó un poco, es muy sarcástica. Sí, es confusa y ya me entra el miedo de que no les guste el resultado… yo miraba a House a la una de la mañana porque no tenía cable y lo pasaban solo los sábados.**

**Señor/señorita anónimo/a: me alegra que te guste… y por decir que no está fuera de personaje, ese es mi mayor temor. Tuve que leer muchos libros para escribir así. Amo los descriptivos, como Stephen King (me base mucho en "ojos de fuego" para hacer este) yo lo enganche desde el principio… ese era mi destino, cuando mi amiga grito: ¡deja ahí! ¡Saludos!**

**Satori0013: ¿Qué es sugoi? House es tan difícil… fue terrible… millones de tachaduras y borradores a la basura. Y si, House es tan adicto como el Vicodin, XD.**

**Acá va el cuatro **

**Capitulo cuatro**

**El cuaderno**

_[…] "su costumbre de esconder los ojos, aprensivos, y de clavarlos en uno, como si fuese un desafío, una prueba, casi un pulso. Era, visiblemente, una mujer que no había obtenido nada gratis en la vida"_

_Antonio Larreto_

"_Volaverunt"_

House no sabía nada sobre la vida de la niña, ni siquiera su nombre. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre su familia o cualquier cosa sobre su pasado, sencillamente no respondía y miraba el suelo. Con ese gesto decía claramente que no le gustaba que la interroguen. Y ella tampoco le preguntaba nada sobre él, no era charlatana ni molesta. Era bastante callada y no se metía en sus cosas. Eso, para House, era apreciado. Pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ella. Era como un rompecabezas que debía armar

—¿Qué es eso, Doc? —le preguntó la niña el día siguiente después de la tormenta, cuando el médico sacó de su bolso una jeringa y unas pastillas.

—Vitamina B12 —respondió —. Para la anemia. Te has estado alimentando mal.

—O sea que necesito comer carne, verduras y todo eso, ¿no?

—Y viseras de extraterrestre, indispensables aunque ignorados en la pirámide alimenticia —se sentó a su lado—. Arremángate el brazo.

Una sombra de miedo cruzó los ojos de la niña.

—¿Va a inyectarme?

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a una aguja.

—Prefiero la pastilla.

Se la veía ligeramente alarmada. Sintió la respiración agitada de ella. _Tal vez le tenga fobia a las inyecciones_ pensó.

—Así hará más efecto el…

—Prefiero la pastilla —repitió la niña y clavó sus ojos verdes en los celestes de House, como desafiándolo. En ese momento, al médico le pareció enfrentarse con una mujer ya adulta y dispuesta a todo, en lugar de una niña que no contaba ni trece años.

—Como digas —le sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio la pastilla. Se la tomo de un solo trago.

—Gracias" se quedó en silencio un rato—. Doc ¿Puedo leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca?

El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No creo que los entiendas. Y escondo mis revistas porno ahí.

La niña lo miró, con los ojos fijos en él.

—Nunca subestime a nadie. Eso es un error que lleva a muchas personas a la derrota, cuando se enfrentan a alguien que parece inferior. La culpa la tienen los ojos, el sentido más engañoso del cuerpo. Si quiere conocer a alguien verdaderamente, cierre los ojos. Y no me interesa su porno —agrego, sonriendo.

El médico soltó una leve sonrisa.

—Agarra el que quieras —le dijo el médico—, excepto mi Playboy. La señorita Abril esta muy sexy

—Estamos en octubre y no me interesa su estúpida revista porno

La niña fue hasta la biblioteca azul que estaba en la sala. Después de cavilar un rato, sacó "La metamorfosis", se sentó en la alfombra y se quedó leyendo en silencio. House decidió entrar a bañarse. Se metió bajo la lluvia tibia y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar.

Ella. La niña era bastante misteriosa. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venia? ¿Dónde estaba su familia? Y la más importante: ¿Por qué esos policías la perseguías como si fuera una terrorista? No había forma de sacarle información, excepto…

La mochila.

Seguramente allí estaba toda la información que quería. Lo haría a la noche, cuando estuviera dormida. Una mocosa no iba a vencerlo.

Pero lo hizo. A la medianoche, House se acercó sigilosamente a la sala, se encontró con que la niña estaba despierta, sentada en el sofá, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. _Maldición_ pensó y estaba a punto de volverse, cuando la voz de acento extraño de la niña lo hizo saltar:

—¿Usted tampoco puede dormir, Doc?

—Me encanta salir a correr en pijama. Lo hago todas las noches —respondió sarcásticamente, preguntándose cómo diablos había hecho la niña para sentirlo—. Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.

—Duermo mas de día —respondió, sin dejar de escribir. House notó que la mochila de la niña estaba abierta, en el suelo—. De noche tenía que estar despierta para que no me roben mis cosas y ahora ya me acostumbré.

House se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y nunca intentaron hacerte daño?

—Varias veces, pero nunca lograron su objetivo. Eso les pasó por subestimarme.

—Debiste tener miedo.

—Al principio. Después…

—¿Dejaste de sentir miedo?

—No. Tuve que armarme de valor para que no se aprovecharan de mí.

Se quedó en silencio y siguió escribiendo. House intentó mirar. Notó unas palabras en español antes de que ella lo cerrara secamente Y, por instinto, supo que ese cuaderno era lo que necesitaba para averiguar sobre ella. Por el idioma no se preocupaba. Tenía un diccionario de español y, además, había estudiado ese idioma en la secundaria.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que vives en la calle? —le preguntó House, para ver si por casualidad le respondía.

—Más o menos —respondió tristemente.

—¿Y por qué vives en la calle?

La niña lo miró fijamente y luego al suelo. Era evidente que no le contestaría. Guardo sus anotaciones en la mochila.

—Voy a intentar dormir un poco, Doc. Buenas noches. Disfrute de su salida. Y no se olvide de las zapatillas.

House se levantó.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por el consejo.

Cuando el médico se dirigió al cuarto, pensó que, tarde o temprano, le quitaría ese cuaderno y sabría su historia de una buena vez.

* * *

Paso la semana. Todavía no había logrado sacarle el condenado cuaderno. La niña parecía no dormir nunca y, a pesar de haber intentado varias veces, fracasaba.

En el atardecer del nueve de octubre House llegó a su casa muy cansado. La niña había estado toda la semana con pesadillas y sus gritos lo despertaban a mitad de la noche. Y si bien se la notaba mejor de salud, también se la notaba cansada por las pocas horas de sueño. Cuando House cerró la puerta de golpe, la chica casi saltó del susto.

—Hola, Doc —lo saludó ella, un poco nerviosa—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Noo, ¿qué trabajo? Estuve toda la tarde tirado en la playa desnudo con mis lacayos abanicándome —dejó un paquete encima de la mesita ratona—. Esto es para ti — le señaló la mesita. La niña lo tomó y espió su contenido. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, ella sonrió.

—Es ropa —dijo—. Gracias

—Ni me lo agradezcas —House ya había notado las zapatillas rotas, el pantalón deshilachado y la chaqueta cubierta de manchas de la niña y, al pasar por una tienda de ropa, se le había ocurrido comprarle algo—. Pruébatela.

Ella no se hizo repetir la orden y fue hasta el baño. Por un instante, tuvo la tentación de robarle el cuaderno, pero seguramente se daría cuenta, y prefirió no hacerlo. A los cinco minutos, salió, vestida con un pulóver rojo, un pantalón gris y unas zapatillas blancas.

—¿Me queda bien? —preguntó, mientras se acomodaba un poco la manga izquierda del pulóver.

—No sos Miss Universo, pero mejor que la que tenias, seguro. No te creía tan vanidosa.

—Un poquito —admitió—, pero no me paso las horas mirándome al espejo.

—Yo sí. Y no te creo. Eres una vanidosa, como toda mujer.

—No todas las mujeres somos vanidosas. Solo que a usted le tocó conocer a las presumidas —se quedó callada un momento—. ¿Trajo algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

House sacó de su bolso de trabajo dos tuppers con hamburguesas y en pocos minutos las dejaron vacías.

—Bueno —dijo ella, bostezando—. Hoy voy a dormir muy bien.

Y House supo que ese día era el indicado para robarle el cuaderno, de modo que se acostó temprano y esperó en su habitación con la paciencia de un león que vigila su presa. Alrededor de la una, se levantó y se acerco lentamente a la sala, procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Encontró a la niña profundamente dormida en el sofá. Su mano derecha tocaba la alfombra y, a dos centímetros de ella, el cuaderno.

House se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Esa especie de diario íntimo era la clave de la identidad de la niña. Lo tomó con la mayor delicadeza posible y se lo llevó a su habitación. Allí lo observó con curiosidad. La letra de la niña era desprolija, y algo ilegible. Decidió elegir una página al azar:

_17/5_

_Anoche, las cosas se complicaron. Un agente me vio. Salía de comprar de la estación de servicio, cuando un policía me reconoció y salió tras de mí. Yo estaba de muy mal humor porque había gastado más de lo que debía y no quería más complicaciones. Noté que estaba solo y tuve un plan. Fingí no haberlo visto y comencé a caminar como si no pasara nada. El policía me siguió, ignorando su propia muerte. Caminé unas calles hasta encontrar una desierta y me metí en un callejón. Saqué una navaja del bolsillo y lo espere de espaldas a la calle._

_El infeliz llegó unos instantes después y me ordenó, con tono muy oficial, que me entregara por mi propio bien. Yo le pregunte que quería de mí._

_Policía: lo sabes muy bien, mocosa. Si sigues resistiéndote, te ira peor. Pueden llegar a matarte._

_Yo: No pueden matarme, porque son demasiado estúpidos y cobardes para hacerlo. Y ahora que me ha visto, no puedo dejar que se vaya, ¿comprende?_

_El policía sonrió, pero note que estaba enojado, y salto hacia mí, pero el hombre era muy tonto y no vio mi navaja. Le enterré la hoja entera en el estomago y lo empuje hacia el suelo. El tipo se retorcía y gemía en un charco de sangre. Y hasta se orinó encima. Le clavé la navaja una vez más en el corazón y quedó muerto. Le robé el arma y la billetera y me fui._

_Ahora estoy en Washington. Es de noche y hace frío, pero el cielo esta despejado y se ven las estrellas. Escribo a la luz de un cartel luminoso de una farmacia, preguntándome que demonios estoy haciendo aquí._

_Ser una asesina era algo que jamás había imaginado, ni mi familia ni mis vecinos, ni nadie. Pero yo sí. Tengo alma de criminal y matar se me hizo tan fácil y natural como respirar, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con el maldito "Ejercito del Fénix Negro", como he decidido bautizarlos a los infelices como el policía de anoche? Me es muy difícil acabar con todos ellos porque son miles de ellos contra mí y, a veces, no me queda otra que salir corriendo sin matar a nadie. Una lástima, pero quizás los aniquile en otra ocasión, porque aun no estoy derrotada, no mientras siga viva y libre._

_Yo, si quiero, puedo huir a cualquier lado, unirme a una banda terrorista, y aniquilar los países que yo quiera. Todos lo ignoran, menos "El Ejercito del Fénix Negro". Antes no era nadie, tan solo una personita común y corriente, pero ahora están tras de mí, porque soy un peligro, estando suelta, porque soy Midnight, el monstruo temido y odiado que infecta el planeta y causa estragos en la sociedad..._

_Esto es lo que soy: una asesina que derrama sangre por las calles y lugares abandonados, sin conformarme con eso; muriéndome de hambre y pensando en vengarme de ese infeliz que me eligió a mi para que fuera su marioneta. Aunque este escondiéndose, lo encontrare y sabrá que hizo algo equivocado con la persona equivocada._

_Midnight_

House se quedó congelado, mirando la traducción del cuaderno que titilaba en la pantalla de la computadora portátil. ¿La niña era una asesina de policías? ¿Ella? No podía ser. Ni siquiera tenía trece años. Pero era cierto. Todo encajaba. La persecución, la desesperación de esos dos policías por atraparla, la puñalada en el brazo, su actitud reacia a decir algo sobre su identidad… debía ir ya mismo con la policía. Se llevó el cuaderno y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado. Miro a la niña. Dormía profundamente y con aspecto angelical. ¿Cómo podía ser que una chica pudiera hacer semejante atrocidad? Solo ella lo sabía. Se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su celular, pero no había dado ni una docena de pasos, cuando escucho una voz cansina:

—¿Doc? ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora?

House se dio vuelta y vio a la niña semiacostada, mirándolo, pero con aspecto tan soñoliento, que se le cerraban los parpados.

—Solo me levante a tomar un vaso de agua. ¿Y tú? No te has despertado gritando esta vez.

—No he soñado nada. Eso es alentador. No he soñado ni con accidentes de autos, ni con policías —calló bruscamente.

—¿Los policías han hecho algo malo contigo?

La niña se sentó en el sofá, con un atisbo de ansiedad y House cayó en la cuenta que la niña estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Cuando huí... comenzaron a hostigarme permanentemente. Querían obligarme a regresar, pero yo no pensaba volver. Y en toda mi ira y desesperación… me hicieron cosas horribles allí adentro, cosas que no deseo recordar y me obligaron a hacer cosas terribles. Y ahora quieren seguirme torturando solo porque yo soy…— su cabeza cayó hacia delante y se quedo dormida.

House la acostó en el sofá. Ahora ya comprendía todo. La niña había escrito eso en un momento de odio puro. No podía juzgarla por lo que había hecho, si unos policías la habían… entonces estaba en problemas graves. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era hablar con ella al regresar del trabajo.

**Gracias por leer este fic, los quiero mucho…**

**Pregunta: ¿cuáles son sus dos personajes favoritos de House? Y recomiéndenme un buen libro para leer.**


	5. El falso jardin de Edén

**Jelou! Jaguar iu? Espero que bien... es un poco extenso el capitulo, no se cansen...**

**Myhouse: creo que este capítulo esta algo carente de sentido, no se por que... me alegra saber que seas la señorita anónima.**

**Mikahuddy :gracias por tu review. y House es mío... mis personajes favoritos son Wilson y Chase... quiero leer ese libro, pero esta caro.**

**Luty Malfoy: gracias por ayudarme con House, que a veces me vuelve loca... creo que me deberías traer unos cocos de Macanoa para tranquilizarme..**

**Acá está el capitulo cinco:**

**Capitulo cinco**

**El falso Jardín del Edén**

"_¿Seria este el primer asesinato del monstruo? ¿Había lanzado al mundo un engendro perverso que gozaba provocando el mal?"_

_Mary Shelley_

"_Frankenstein"_

Al la mañana siguiente, House no habló con ella porque la había visto dormir tan profundamente, que prefirió no despertarla, y hablar con ella al regresar del trabajo. Sentía lastima, cosa rara en el, por esa extraña mocosa que tenía aspecto de niña, mentalidad de adulta y el sufrimiento de una esclava. En cierto punto, le agradaba. No era tonta, ni aniñada ni obsesionada por verse bien… en fin, cualidades que nunca había esperado encontrar en ninguna niña.

Pero extrañas cosas comenzaron a pasar en la ciudad.

Comenzaban a aparecer demasiados policías. Rondaban por todas partes, especialmente en hospitales, alberges, iglesias y los barrios bajos. La buscaban a ella, sin duda. Almorzó en la cafetería del hospital y vio cuando llegaban los mismos policías que habían perseguido a la niña el día que la conoció. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la de House.

—No puedo creer que se haya esfumado, Jackson —decía el más joven de los dos, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa—. ¿Crees que se haya muerto? Por la puñalada…

—Si eso sucede, estamos todos perdidos. El jefe se pondría hecho una fiera y me mataría si supiera que fui yo quien la apuñalo. Pero yo creo que está viva y que aun sigue escondida en esta ciudad. —Quedo unos instantes pensativo—. ¿Sabes? Al tenerla frente a frente esa noche, vi en sus ojos la fuerza y la locura del diablo y tuve miedo, porque en ese momento recordé el catastrófico fin de los agentes Richardson y Thompson.

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó Bradbury, con interés.

—Poco después de que Midnight se escapara, esos dos agentes fueron a perseguirla. Una noche recibimos un llamado de Richardson, diciendo que la habían visto en Atlanta, violentando una carnicería y que iban a capturarla. No volvimos a tener contacto. Presintiendo lo peor, al día siguiente llamaron al 911 desde una carnicería en Atlanta. Fui hasta allí, junto con tres policías más. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Thompson estaba en la heladera enorme, colgado de un gancho, sin ojos. Con su sangre, ella había escrito dentro del lugar dos palabras en español: "¿QUIEN SIGUE?" y su apodo debajo. Y en el baño de empleados estaba Richardson, completamente en estado de shock, sentado en el inodoro. Cuando lo levante del suelo y lo revise, encontré dentro del bolsillo del saco, los ojos.

—Dios mío. Es verdaderamente sanguinaria. ¿Es que nadie la puede detener?

—Solo la muerte y es lo último que el jefe quiere. Pero algún día caerá, tarde o temprano, estoy seguro. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Se me fue el hambre —respondió Bradbury, asqueado por el relato de Jackson—. Seguiré trabajando. Si llego a verla, pediré ayuda hasta que esté el FBI, la CIA y los bomberos.

—Ni siquiera todo eso la detendrá, si llega a parar a manos de terroristas. Sabe demasiado sobre muchas cosas.

Se levantaron con pocas ganas y salieron de la cafetería.

House estaba pasmado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el mundo de la niña, la misteriosa Midnight? Lo tenía que saber, sea lo que fuera.

Llego a su casa más temprano. Estaba ansioso por hablar con ella sobre ese asunto. Sin embargo, se llevo una sorpresa. La niña no estaba. Sus cosas estaban encima del sofá. Reviso la mochila y saco el cuaderno. Tradujo la última página. La fecha correspondía a la de ayer:

_Sé que sola no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, así que me arriesgare, ya que tengo un lugar fijo, por decirlo así. Mañana llamare a mi buen amigo, Aaron. No se negará a ayudarme. Espero que se acuerde de lo que hablamos la última vez que nos vimos, hace mucho tiempo. Esperaré a que el Doc se vaya a trabajar y lo llamaré. Será un terrible riesgo, para mí y para el resto, pero no puedo postergar más el proyecto. La decisión está en mis manos._

_Midnight_

House guardó todo como estaba y se fue en su auto a dar una vuelta. No quería que ella llegara y se sintiera incomoda al ver que había llegado una hora más temprano. Tomo una cerveza en un bar, cronometrando su hora habitual de salida. Cuando llego, la niña ya había regresado. Se la veía de muy buen humor, mientras arreglaba la habitación de House

—Hola, Doc —saludo la niña, con signos de haber pasado un lindo día—. Disculpe, pero decidí arreglar ligeramente la casa.

—¿Ligeramente?

—Solo lavar los platos, barrer y tender su cama. No quise hacer más porque me parece que no le gusta demasiado el orden. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

—Has hecho bien, mocosa—admitió el médico—. Toda mi vida he odiado hacer esas tres malditas tareas. Y no me gusta el orden.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, como si algo le incomodara. Desde que la conocía, tenía un brillo triste en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Trajo algo de comer, Doc?

—Pollo con papas fritas. ¿Por qué siempre comes muy tarde?

—Por costumbre. No me he adaptado ciertas costumbres de aquí. Supongo que usted ya sabía que yo soy extranjera.

—Y que el inglés no es tu verdadero idioma —agregó House— Tu idioma es el español. ¿Vienes de México?

La niña sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿Por qué no lo averigua? —sorbió un vaso de agua—. Sería más interesante que sentarme y explicárselo.

Por el tono que había empleado, le dio la ligera impresión que ella sabia que la estaba vigilando y que fingía no darse por enterada por un motivo que ignoraba. Pero no iba a echarse atrás. Una vez que terminaron de comer y ella se durmió profundamente, agarro otra vez el cuaderno:

_Fue casi un milagro. Aaron no cambió su número de teléfono y me reconoció. No quiso correr riesgos, por más que estaba equipado a prueba de interferencias. Se negó a que yo fuera a verlo y vendrá a encontrarse conmigo en el bar "Millennium" pasado mañana a las dos de la tarde. También es un riesgo que venga hasta aquí, pero no me queda otra opción que encomendarme a Dios._

_Midnight_

House terminó de traducir la página correspondiente al día de la fecha, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía un plan.

* * *

La camarera del bar "Millennium" se llamaba Millie Nash. Tenía veintitrés años, cabellos color caoba, pequeñas pecas en el rostro y era la que siempre le llevaba la cerveza a House. Cuando se le acerco a la mesa para servirle la bebida, él la retuvo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Millie.

—¿En qué puedo serle útil? —la voz sonaba melosa. Millie sentía una atracción por él y le convenía comportarse simpático—. Haré todo lo que pueda.

—Claro que podrás. Necesito que grabes una conversación en secreto entre dos personas que vendrán a comer aquí hoy a las dos de la tarde.

—¿De veras? —la excitación dominaba la voz de la joven camarera—. ¿De que se trata?

Es un secreto, no puedo revelártelo. Pero es muy importante, ¿cuento contigo?

—Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo lo que sea necesario.

—En ese caso… —le entrego un micrófono inalámbrico y una grabadora —. ¿Sabes utilizarlo? —la chica asintió—. Esta es una de las personas a la que tendrás que grabar —sacó su celular y le mostró la foto de la niña. En ese momento la niña hablaba con el y ella había creído la patraña de que estaba enviando un mensaje de texto.

—De acuerdo. No olvidare su rostro.

—A la salida del hospital pasare por la grabación. La niña tiene un ligero acento extranjero.

—Está bien. No fallare.

Al fin sabría la verdad que "Midnight" había estado ocultando cuidadosamente

* * *

A las tres y media de la tarde, Millie le entregaba el grabador a House.

—La grabación duro unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente. No escuche casi nada.

—Gracias —no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Tenía ganas de escuchar la charla clandestina. Se encerró en su despacho, se coloco los auriculares y puso en marcha la grabación.

Como era un aparato moderno, la calidad era excelente. Las voces se escuchaban clara y perfectamente, interferida ligeramente por el murmullo de la gente y el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos.

"_Hola Midnight"_ saludó la voz de un hombre, quien supuestamente seria Aaron.

Se escuchó un silencio, después un ruido que se semejaba a palmadas en la espalda y un ruido de sillas al correrse.

"_No puedo creer que estés aquí"_ dijo la niña.

"_Yo tampoco."_

Luego llegó una camarera y les pregunto qué querían ordenar. La niña pidió pollo con ensalada y el hombre carne asada con patatas fritas.

"_¿Me has echado de menos?"_ interrogo la niña, mientras bebía un sorbo de agua

"_Todos te hemos extrañado. Tienes mejor aspecto del que me imaginaba. Creía que estabas piel y huesos"_

"_Tuve un poco de suerte_

"_Y pensar que caminaba por las paredes, preocupado por ti. ¿Dónde vives ahora?"_

"_En la casa de un medico. Me recogió de la calle el día que Jackson me apuñaló."_

"_¿Cómo que te apuñalo?_

"_No fue muy profunda y además fue en el brazo. Estoy bien. Ya me curaron."_

"_¿Y cómo es ese medico?"_

"_Divorciado"_ respondió la niña _", solitario y drogadicto. Pero me agrada. Se llama House."_

"_He oído hablar de él. Cada tanto termina envuelto en algún escándalo. Debes tener cuidado con personas de ese tipo"_

"_Es buena persona"_ replico ella secamente"_. No me ha hecho nada. No me ha dado drogas ni me ha corrompido de ninguna manera de la que tú piensas. No es ningún monstruo"_

House se sorprendió del tono de enfado de la niña. Como si el comentario la hubiese ofendido

"_¿Por qué me llamaste exactamente, Chris?"_ preguntó Aaron "_Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda"_

House no ignoró que el hombre había llamado _"Chris"_ a la niña. _"Ese es su nombre"_ pensó, con una oleada de excitación _"Chris"_

"_Te he traído lo que supongo te hace falta"_ se escuchó el ruido de una bolsa de plástico "_.No lo abras aquí. Y otra cosa más."_

Hubo un silencio de medio minuto. Solo se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y el ruido de los cubiertos

"_No tendrías que haberlo hecho" _dijo la niña, con voz apagada.

"_Es una manera de ayudarte"_

"_Gracias, Aarón, pero tengo otros planes"_

"_Tienes que hacerlo"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque estarás más segura que aquí"_

"_Aarón, no digas tonterías. No quiero marcharme del país"_

"_Prométeme que lo harás" insistió el hombre_

"_No. No vine aquí para que me ayudes a huir. Estoy harta de correr y esconderme como una cobarde sin cumplir con mi promesa. Quiero que me ayudes a matar al Fénix Negro y a destruir a todos sus secuaces."_

"_Pero si sabes que haremos eso…"_ protestó Aarón.

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero yo quiero participar. Diseñe un plan cuidadosamente y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda de vida y no pienso morirme hasta matarlos._

""_No te quieras hacer la niña fría que sólo quiere venganza y se cree muy lista. Tú no eres así. "_

"_¿Ah, sí? Quizás es porque no te he visto en casi dos años. O porque mi vida ha experimentado un ligero cambio"_

"_No empieces con tus sarcasmos, Chris"_

"_¿Quieres saber como estoy? Estoy mal. No me queda nada. Ni dos minutos de paz."_

Aarón parecía un poco molesto

"_Pensé que los pasajes te gustarían. Creo que es lo mejor para ti"_

"_Para protegerme, tal vez"_ dijo la niña con voz contenida _"Pero voy a quedarme a participar. No estaré en paz si no lo hago. Prefiero morir en el intento"_

"_No lo harás."_

"_Ya no soy ninguna niña" _le espetó.

"_Lo eres. Tu error es negarlo. Tienes catorce años y no cuarenta. Sé una niña común. El problema será como piensas huir del país y como ayudarte en tu… otro problema"._

"_Participaré en cualquier plan que tengas._ _Ningún policía pensará que fui yo, en primer lugar. Con el pasaporte que me van a facilitar y con un mayor que me acompañe, más mi edad inocente ¿Quién va a sospechar de mi?"_

"_¿Y lo… tuyo?_" preguntó Aarón, preocupado.

"_Ya se me ocurrirá algo. "_ respondió la niña con suavidad. _"mientras no pase nada…"_

"_Chris, es peligroso, en serio. No vendrás conmigo._

"_Tendremos cuidado"_

"_No tendrás cuidado. En cuanto pierdas la cabeza, comenzarás a disparar a los cuatro vientos y te atraparán. No te detendrás mientras tengas ganas._

"_Exacto. Lo hago por mi orgullo._

"_¿Hasta qué punto?"_ pregunto Aarón.

"_Sin límites"_

"_Antes que hagas nada, quiero que recuerdes lo maravillosa que es la libertad. No creo que quieras volver a estar encerrada."_

"_Por supuesto que no"_ dijo Chris, con un atisbo de desesperación en la voz.

"_Entonces, vete a tu país. Te ayudaremos en todo: irás acompañada por una de las chicas, con Sonya; te conseguiremos una casa; un colegio y una nueva identidad. Una segunda oportunidad para empezar desde cero"_ le propuso el hombre

"_Eso quiere decir que no me ayudarás"_ estaba acalorada.

"_¡Es casi un suicidio! No participaras"_

"_La vida está llena de riesgos"_

"_¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar?"_

"_También la vida es una caja de sorpresas"_ dijo Chris en tono burlón

"_Chris, eres muy cabeza dura. No se puede hablar contigo_" suspiró Aarón.

"_¡Te necesito!" _la niña estaba casi fuera de sí. La voz había subido un poco de tono "_¡No puedo seguir así! Quiero vengarme. Ellos me encerraron y ahora lo van a pagar. Hay más de un asunto personal que tengo con ellos. Una deuda que tienen que pagar con sangre"_

"_Mira, si vamos a hacer algo, lo haremos con cuidado y en equipo. Esperaremos a que nuestro infiltrado se gane la confianza de ellos. Mientras tanto, tú quédate con el médico. Una semana antes del ataque, te vendrás conmigo. ¿Te parece bien?"_

"_Fantástico"_

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, dejando de lado sus planes de destrucción masiva y quedaron en verse dentro de una semana. House apagó el grabador y salió del baño, teniendo en claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la niña no estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la televisión. Pero escucho el tamborileo de la ducha y supo que se estaba bañando.

—¿Es usted, Doc? —preguntó la niña.

—Claro que soy yo. ¿O esperabas a alguien?

No respondió. De todos modos, debía enfrentarse con Chris, o Midnight o cómo diablos se llamara. No debía sentir piedad por una asesina en masa.

La niña abrió la puerta. Oyó el ruido de las zapatillas sobre el suelo de cerámica. Avanzo hacia el médico con una media sonrisa en los labios. Estaba vestida con una camiseta violeta pálido y unos jeans. Una toalla envolvía sus cabellos.

—Hola, Doc —saludó ella, con una ligera sorpresa—. Creí que llegaría mas tarde.

—La puta se apuro —gruñó House.

—Le debe haber pagado una miseria, para que se apurara tanto

— Y yo que creí que se quedaban por mi cara bonita y mi agradable personalidad. Pero salí temprano igual.

—Debe ser tan lindo como salir temprano del colegio —parecía estar sumergida en sus recuerdos—. Era una chica muy traviesa, el terror de los maestros.

Estaba casi emocionada. Se toco con suavidad las mangas de la camiseta.

—Aun recuerdo el día que mi profesor de matemáticas me castigó por reírme en clase y yo, en venganza, escribí: "El profesor Lynch es un marica" en la pared de enfrente de la escuela. Nunca supieron que fui yo, por suerte.

—Siempre tuviste mucha suerte para que no te descubrieran ¿no?

—Sí. Muy pocas veces lograron descubrirme en mis travesuras. Quizás sabían que era yo, pero nunca tuvieron pruebas contra mi —sonrió de manera culpable. Intento buscar en su rostro la falsedad de sus emociones, pero todo era extrañamente real. Aunque no debía confiarse solo porque era una niña. Podría ser una maldita maquina manipuladora, fría, calculadora y asesina.

—Sí, es probable. Pero siempre te pueden acorralar. Es como si yo te dijera que hoy a la tarde te encontraste con un hombre llamado Aarón para planear un atentado. Luego me usarás a mí para esconderte de la policía y, una vez que logres tu objetivo, huirás del país ¿no, Chris? ¿O Midnight? —pronunció todo de manera tranquila, sin exasperarse.

La niña quedo ligeramente boquiabierta por el golpe. Cuando pudo hablar, sus ojos verdes habían perdido todo su brillo; pero su tono de voz se mantuvo lo más sereno posible.

—Tarde o temprano se enteraría. Su curiosidad pudo más y me siguió hasta ese bar.

—Algo así.

—Y ahora va a entregarme a la policía.

Se quedo callado. Ella estaba furiosa. Y asustada.

—Maldición. Tendría que haberme marchado antes, como lo planeaba. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

House no iba a detenerse. Era hora de arrancarle la máscara y saber la verdad.

—Me pareciste demasiado misteriosa. Sospechaba que estabas involucrada en algo raro. Debo saber con quién estoy conviviendo.

—Y ahora ya sabe todo.

—No. Quiero saber muchas cosas. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Mi nombre es María Christine, pero todos me dicen Chris.

—¿Y tu otro apodo?

—Midnight no lo elegí yo. Era mi nombre clave. Pero me gusto tanto que lo comencé a usar.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Esa pregunta la paralizó.

—No me creería. Aarón sabe la verdad porque me cree.

—¿De dónde conoces a Aarón?

—Era un amigo de mi madre. Lo conozco de toda la vida.

—¿Y tu familia?

—No tengo familia. Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años en un accidente de auto y mi padre murió de la misma manera, un año después.

—Cuéntame todo. Ahora.

—¿Tiene tiempo para escucharme? Desgraciadamente, no puedo contarle todo.

—Con saber algo me basta.

La niña se sentó en la cocina, seguida por el médico. Apoyo el codo verticalmente sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro con la palma y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Maria Christine Livesey. Nací en Buenos Aires, Argentina, en una familia de clase media. Mi madre era de allí y mi padre era estadounidense. A los ocho años me vine a vivir a este país, en un lugar llamado Smyrna, en Georgia. Pero las cosas no comenzaron a irme bien.

"Mi madre era secretaria de un hombre al que Aarón bautizo como el Fénix Negro. Ella descubrió que hacia cosas extrañas y bien ilegales. Robo cierta cantidad de información suficiente para encerrarlo, pero la descubrieron y mandaron a alguien a atropellarla, haciéndolo pasar por accidente. Antes de morir, ella me dijo donde había guardado todo… ¿pero que podría hacer yo, solo una nena de diez años?"

"El infierno se desató en mi casa, después de su muerte. Mi padre era un maldito alcohólico que salía por la noche y volvía a la madrugada, completamente borracho. Nos golpeaba a mí y a mi hermano mayor, casi permanentemente. Era capaz de dejarnos encerrados en la casa durante tres días. Si no fuera porque nos escapábamos por la puerta del sótano que daba al exterior, hubiéramos muerto de hambre. El último día de clases, cuando yo tenía once años, mi padre apareció en la entrada con su auto. Estaba sucio, despeinado, apestaba a alcohol y se lo notaba asustado. Me obligo a subir y salimos de la ciudad. Noté que tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y tuve miedo. De golpe, vimos una camioneta al frente de nosotros y mi padre, a causa de la borrachera, no pudo esquivarlo y chocamos contra el. Salí ilesa del accidente, pero mi padre murió en el acto."

"Como ya no tenia parientes vivos, me trasladaron a un orfanato llamado Jardín del Edén. Nunca escuché un nombre mas falso que ese. Enviaron a mi hermano a otro orfanato y hasta el día de hoy, no supe nada de su vida. En ese lugar nos trataban bien, pero yo sospechaba algo raro. De vez en cuando, "adoptaban" a uno de nosotros y no volvíamos a tener noticias de ellos. Eso era normal, de no ser porque se me ocurrió seguir a uno de los chicos "adoptados" y vi cuando los llevaban al despacho del director. El niño jamás salió de ahí."

"Un día llegó mi turno. Me llevaron al despacho del director. Cuando entré, sentí que me inyectaban algo en el cuello y me desvanecí. Al despertar…"

La niña se detuvo y clavó la mirada en el suelo. No podía seguir hablando

—Lo siento mucho por usted, pero no puedo seguir hablando más. Lo que me pasó al despertar y lo que sucedió después, no puedo revelarlo. No me creería. Además, si llegara a saberlo, podría contarle a alguien y prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¿Me crees un chismoso?

—Creo que si le cuento la otra parte de la historia, me llamará loca.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura? —preguntó House. Ya no estaba enojado. La miraba con lástima. Y una curiosidad desbordante.

—Me marcharé ahora, Doc. Me iré con Aarón, a vivir en su casa. No puedo quedarme aquí. Es tan riesgoso para usted como para mí.

Buscó en su mochila y sacó una bolsa que le había dado Aarón en el bar. Contenía cosas realmente útiles: dos pistolas, medicamentos, mil dólares en efectivo y un celular. Tomó esto último y marcó el número del hombre.

—Aarón, soy yo, Chris —dijo, ni bien atendió.

—Menos mal que eres tú —respondió Aarón—. Iba a llamarte. Hay problemas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el corazón de Christine se aceleró.

—El Fénix Negro mando a todos sus agentes a allanar nuestras casas. Parece que está desesperado por capturarte.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

—No. Como te esfumaste para ellos, piensan que nosotros te tenemos. O que te sacamos del país.

—Eso me alivia.

—No cantes victoria. Tendremos que retrasar tu plan por un tiempo. Esperaremos a que todo esto se calme y después lo haremos, lo prometo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?

—No puedes venir a mi casa porque todo está vigilado. El teléfono no está interferido porque hemos diseñado un dispositivo contra interferencias, al igual que tu celular. Estoy oculto en el sótano. Veremos cómo perfeccionar tu plan y analizar las posibles fallas. En cuanto a ti, me temo que te quedaras en la casa de ese medico por un tiempo. Si por alguna razón no puedes permanecer allí, tendrás que huir del país, Chris

—De acuerdo, le preguntare —bajo la voz— ¿Crees que debo decirle al Doc toda la historia? Quizás pueda ayudarme.

Aarón dudo. No lo culpaba por ello. Cualquier paso en falso podría ser irreversible en el plan.

—No creo que sea conveniente. No será tarea fácil. Es algo bastante raro, un desafío para cualquier médico. Podríamos esperar a consultar con uno de confianza, pero hay que esperar a que pase el alboroto y no podemos arriesgarnos a que empeore todo. —Se quedo callado unos instantes—. Será mejor que le cuentes lo que te sucede y si no quiere cooperar o te amenaza con contárselo a alguien, mátalo y huye, ¿entendido?

Chris no respondió de inmediato. ¿Matar a House? No había pensado en eso. No quería matarlo, no le había hecho nada. Pero si era necesario…

—Si tú lo dices…

—Cuéntaselo hoy mismo. En cuanto haya novedades te llamare.

La niña colgó. Ella misma dudaba sobre contarle la verdad. Pero sabía que el médico no la dejaría en paz hasta saberlo. Esperaría unos pocos días, para saber en qué momento decírselo.

—Doc, tengo un inconveniente muy serio. No puedo marcharme. Aarón tiene unos inconvenientes que resolver.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el Fénix Negro?

—Desgraciadamente si. Por eso debo quedarme escondida por un tiempo… aquí, si no le molesta, ya que no puedo asomar ni la nariz a la calle. Pero si no quiere, no me ofendo.

House sonrió como el Diablo. Estaba en sus manos y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Claro que sé.

—Entonces trato hecho.

Y estrechó la mano de Christine.


	6. La otra cara de la moneda

**Hola!**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero me costó mucho, ya que lo tengo bien planeado el fic y…. Pero… ¿Por qué cuerrrrrrrrrrrnos me disculpo si ni se deben acordar?**

**Luty Malfoy: no se qué sería del fic sin los aportes sarcásticos y las divertidas e increíbles historias de tu familia (que para peor son reales).**

**MikkaHuddy: gracias.**

**Señorita anónima (o Myhouse): Se va a quedar más tiempo. Sos mi lectora favorita, sabelo.**

**Capitulo seis**

**La otra cara de la moneda**

_¡Me voy a despertar! ¡Nada de lo que me está pasando esta noche pertenece al universo de lo posible! Dímelo antes de que me convenza de que me he vuelto loca._

___Marc Levy_

_Las cosas que no nos dijimos_

Los siguientes tres días pasaron bastante tranquilos para Christine. Como un trato era un trato, comenzó a cocinar. Solo tenía que preguntarle al médico que era lo que quería comer; si sabia prepararlo, le hacia una lista con los ingredientes que necesitaba. Aunque House se quejaba de que cocinaba horrible, se servía dos veces, siempre refunfuñando.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. A menudo pensaba en Aarón y el resto del grupo y se preguntaba cómo estaban solucionando el enorme problema. El celular no sonaba. Si bien Aarón prometió llamarla ni bien hubiera novedades, no podía estar tranquila. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el color de su rostro. House notó ese detalle y quiso animarla.

—Hoy comeremos pizza —anuncio, mientras traía entre sus manos una gran caja de cartón. Christine se sintió aliviada de no tener que cocinar nuevamente. Odiaba hacerlo seguido, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a eso. House se sentó en el sillón y ella prefirió sentarse en el suelo.

—Comeré más tarde, Doc —anunció—. Recién son las cinco y media.

—¿Te parece temprano?

—Demasiado. Cuando sean las nueve, probare bocado. Prefiero prepararme un té.

Comieron en total silencio, a excepción del ruido de la televisión. A Christine le encantaba el silencio cuando estaba triste. Cuando era pequeña solía correr la cortina por las noches y admirar a las estrellas en la soledad de su cuarto. Le daba una sensación de paz. Pero el sol aún no se había ocultado. Llevó el resto de la pizza a la heladera y pensó que necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Se sentía tan sola y tan desgraciada. Necesitaba compartir su secreto sufrimiento con alguien. Fue por eso que, cuando fue a servirle un vaso de agua a House, la niña le dijo

—¿Tiene ganas de escuchar el resto de la historia?

Como ella imaginaba, respondió que, si era interesante, la escucharía. _"Vaya que será interesante" _pensó y se fueron a conversar en la cocina.

—Mire, lo que le voy a contar es confidencial. Después de contárselo, me tendrá que ayudar, si usted quiere. Si no, me iré, a pesar de las advertencias de Aarón y no volveremos a vernos.

El gesto afirmativo, mezclado con curiosidad y sarcasmo, fueron suficientes.

—Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación con paredes de acero, acostada en una cama de una plaza. Me incline y sentí una molestia en el brazo. Una marca similar al de una vacuna era la culpable. Intentaba recordar cómo me la había hecho y en donde demonios estaba, cuando un hombre apareció en la puerta y me dijo que saliera, que querían hablar conmigo. Aturdida aun, obedecí. Me trasladaron a una especie de despacho y me encontré cara a cara con el Fénix Negro.

"Desgraciadamente, él era el maldito director de ese orfanato. Me explico que yo era una especie de elegida y que sería la llave que necesitaba para sus planes, pero que tendría que comprobarlo, así que me llevó a otro cuarto, con una silla y un cartel con letras. Ordeno que me sentara en la silla y que leyera el pequeño cartel. Le conteste que no podía hacerlo porque no podía leer desde esa distancia con letras tan pequeñas. Me contesto que solamente lo intentara. Me esforcé por hacerlo y algo extraño ocurrió. Como el zoom de una cámara, me fui acercando al cartel, pero con mi vista y logré leerlo. Muy satisfecho, me llevo a otras habitaciones para hacer otras pruebas. No logre cumplir todas, pero el Fénix Negro solo sonreía como demente y me decía que no había problema"

"Más adelante, me explicó que habían seleccionado treinta chicos para un experimento y que solo yo había obtenido resultados satisfactorios. Mis habilidades mejoraban cada día: agudeza visual, olfativa, auditiva, agilidad, movimientos reflejos precisos y, sobre todo, un gran instinto asesino. Pero también sus efectos secundarios. Me pase dos años encerrada, entrenándome con armas, artes marciales… todo lo que una asesina profesional debe saber. En eso fue en lo que me convirtieron"

"Un día no lo soporte más y quise huir. Fingí una especie de shock emocional y se la creyeron. Desmayé al enfermero que me cuidaba y corrí por los subsuelos, pero sonaron las alarmas y docenas de hombres me bloquearon las salidas. Pero era superior a ellos. Tuve que matarlos a todos y para asegurarme de que no volvieran a hacerle daño a nadie, comencé a destruir los laboratorios, sus computadoras, sus archivos, todo. De esa manera, por un cortocircuito, el lugar comenzó a incendiarse. El Fénix Negro, que estaba allí, intento retenerme, pero un estante en llamas se le vino encima. Logré salir y huí. Era libre al fin."

"Pero comenzaron a perseguirme. No podía quedarme en un lugar más de una semana porque rondaban alrededor mío como buitres. Casi me atraparon en Washington, pero me escape nuevamente, matando a mis captores"

"Después de ese incidente me perdieron la pista. Me encontraron en New Casie, huí en tren hasta Wilmington y luego me trepé a un camión hasta aquí. Esa es toda la historia"

House no apartó la vista de ella en todo el tiempo que duró la historia. Se lo notaba ligeramente tenso _"Ahora piensa que estoy demente y que lo mataré en la primera oportunidad"_ pensó Christine.

—¿No me cree, verdad?

—Digamos que no estoy del todo convencido —respondió el médico.

Christine no lo culpaba. Su relato era en gran parte inverosímil. Pero necesitaba que le creyera y tuvo una idea.

—Míreme

Alzo una mano. Por unos segundos, parecía normal, pero sus uñas comenzaron a crecer. Al mismo tiempo, se volvían más angostas y filosas, hasta llegar al centímetro y medio de largo. La cara de House era prácticamente un poema para ella. La miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pero ella simplemente sonreía de manera inocente, hasta que al médico no le quedo más remedio que creer la descabellada historia.

—Me alegro que me haya creído —le dijo, ya sin sonreír y con las uñas de vuelta a su estado normal —. Esta es la razón por la que me persiguen. Soy la única que adquirí estas habilidades y la única que sobrevivió, porque a todos los que le inyectaron murieron. La SIMA quiere capturarme, saber por qué sobreviví, como aplicárselo a otras personas y después… bueno, supongo que me asesinaran cuando ya no les sea útil.

—¿Qué es la SIMA? —preguntó House, mientras tragaba su Vicodin.

—Servicio de Inteligencia Militar Americana. Así se hacen llamar ellos. Es una rama ilegal del Ejército. Creo que no todos los militares lo saben. E ignoro si el gobierno esta involucrado.

—Entonces… quieren aplicar tus habilidades a soldados y a meterlos en futuras guerras. Y si el Fénix Negro decide vendérselas a otras personas, a las equivocadas…

—… seria un verdadero caos mundial —terminó la frase Christine—. Pero mientras yo no caiga en sus manos, no pasará nada" bostezo—. Me va a tener que disculpar, Doc, pero tengo un poco de sueño. Prefiero seguir hablando de esto mañana, ¿sí? Y le diré exactamente en que me tiene que ayudar.

—Como quieras ¿No vas a comer?

—No, gracias —sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitiría pasar nada. Mientras relataba su desgracia, las dolorosas imágenes del recuerdo cruzaban su mente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada de que House lo supiera, así no tendría que estar ocultando y mintiendo. Fue por esa razón que se acostó a dormir con la sensación de haberse sacado de encima una bolsa de cemento del pecho.

* * *

Pero House no durmió en toda la noche.

Estaba acostado en su cama, con la luz encendida, sin poder cerrar los ojos. Christine ocupaba toda su mente. El sufrimiento de esa niña había sido terrible. Solo ella sabía lo que se sentía estar dos años encerrada sin ver la luz del sol, con esa sustancia recorriéndole las venas, teniendo que huir como un animal, ganándose el sufrimiento de arriba. Su relato era increíble, pero creía y confiaba en ella. Esa gente era muy peligrosa y podrían hacerle daño hasta matarla. No podía dejarla abandonada… y no quería dejarla abandonada; si lo hacía, jamás estaría en paz consigo mismo. Ella no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, el único culpable era el Fénix Negro. Echó una mirada al reloj despertador. Marcaba las 01:00. Se escucho un trueno y, en un instante, unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Así estuvo durante media hora, boca arriba, sin moverse. Seguía lloviendo, seguía sin dormir y, a juzgar porque el televisor de la sala cambiaba de canal cada dos minutos, Christine tampoco parecía poder conciliar el sueño.

Un rayo cayó cerca de la casa, haciendo que vibren las ventanas y la casa quedó a oscuras y en silencio. _"Genial" _masculló para sus adentros _"Espero que no se haya caído ningún cable"_ Unos minutos después, la figura de Christine se recortó en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Doc? —lo llamo, en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué? —le espetó House

—Se corto la luz

—¿No me digas?

—Mejor comience a pagar sus cuentas, moroso.

—Nunca.

—¿Doc? —su voz era apenas audible.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí con usted? Solo por esta noche.

—Olvídalo. Solo yo duermo aquí.

—Por favor…

—No insistas.

—Tengo miedo —lo dijo bastante avergonzada, como si el miedo fuera algo ridículo.

—¿Miedo de que? ¿De la tormenta y de la oscuridad? Eres una niña grande. Te enfrentaste a muerte cientos de veces con tipos rudos. ¿Y le tienes miedo a una simple tormenta?

Pero luego lo pensó mejor. En primer lugar, no era una niña tan grande, tan solo tenía catorce años. Y en segundo lugar, quizás la oscuridad le recordaba las noches que había estado encerrada en la oscuridad, sola y con miedo de que la mataran en cualquier momento.

—Está bien, pero dormirás en la orilla.

La niña aceptó. Primero se sentó, dudando y se acostó al lado de la cama.

—Lo quiero mucho, Doc ¿Lo sabía?

—Duérmete —gruñó, incomodo por el comentario—. Hay gente que trabaja temprano.

—Y usted no está incluido porque se va a trabajar al mediodía.

—De todos modos, cállate y duérmete.

Christine quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que House creyó que se había quedado dormida. Pero estaba despierta:

—Hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender, como el por qué mi vida es un verdadero desastre. Tuve que soportar más de lo que debía. Primero mi padre, golpeándome con el cinto o con lo que tuviera a su alcance. Después, el laboratorio, vigilada las veinticuatro horas, conectada con electrodos, sin ver la luz del sol. Y ahora me siguen como una criminal, para hacerme más daño. ¡Pero yo no hice absolutamente nada para ganarme esa maldición! —su voz comenzó a sonar ahogada— ¿Y cuál será mi futuro? Torturada en el pasado, perseguida en el presente. Y el Fénix Negro está paseándose impunemente por la vida, buscándome en el futuro…

Christine se levantó súbitamente de la cama y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación.

House no pudo culparla. Cualquier persona se pondría así si estuviera en su lugar. Ella tenía razón: no tenía la culpa de nada y tampoco se lo merecía. Su maldita conciencia (que, de ser una maquina, estaría llena de telarañas por la falta de uso) lo comenzó a molestar. Christine se sentía una miserable desgraciada y debía hacer algo para que dejara de sufrir. Se levanto y fue a consolarla.

La niña estaba acurrucada en el sillón, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón. House se sentó en el espacio libre del sofá, al lado de su cabeza.

—Chris…Nada dura para siempre. Tarde o temprano se terminara —la consoló.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo permaneció allí con ella. Pero debió pasar bastante, porque, cuando tomo conciencia del tiempo, la luz ya había regresado, no llovía más y la niña se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Se apartó de ella, se levantó y la cubrió con las mantas. Durante varios minutos, observó su cabello negro como petróleo, su carita pálida, sus ojos cerrados y sintió una oleada de ternura tan repentina e intensa, que tuvo que desviar la mirada. No era su deber convertirse en un hombre dulce y sensible. Se aseguró que Christine estuviese dormida y se fue a su habitación.

Christine no se despertó gritando esa noche.


	7. Reunión clandestina

**¡HOLA!**

**Sé que me estoy tardando, pero tengo los exámenes de la facultad encima (el próximo sábado de matemática, puaj). Pero acá sigo, no lo abandone. Nunca abandonaría el fic…**

**Lauren -017: lo mejor que me podes decir es que lo manejo bien… es muy complicado para mí eso.**

**Myhouse: me gustan los personajes tristes. Y la verdad, yo también tengo problemas en fanfiction: no me deja poner reviews… gracias por leerme.**

**Y ahora, el capitulo 7, y creo que voy a cambiar el ranking a M en algún momento…**

**Capitulo siete**

**Reunión clandestina**

"_Veo en ella una fuerza ultrajante y llena de desprecio. Me hunde y me tortura. Y debo saciar mi odio con su cuerpo"_

_Herman Melville_

_Moby Dick_

Christine se subió a la balanza, que estaba en el baño. Marcó cincuenta kilos justos.

—Doc, ya subí siete kilos – anunció ella, contenta.

—Es la primera vez que oigo a una mujer feliz por subir de peso – e dijo House desde la cocina –. Ven a desayunar.

Christine salió y se sentó a desayunar. El médico le dio un tazón de leche con cereales y pan con mermelada de frutilla (fue un alivio para ella, no pensaba comer waffles o algo similar). Mientras comían, House le dijo:

—Creo que deberías ir a la escuela.

Christine se atoró con el cereal.

—Lo sé —respondió, entre toses— ¿Pero de qué manera? Una banda de lunáticos me persiguen para hacerme vaya a saber qué cosas. No puedo anotarme en una escuela. Además un tutor tiene que hacerlo y necesito mis documentos…

—Yo te puedo enseñar.

Christine lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Usted? Estoy muy bien así

—¿Hasta que grado cursaste?

—Hasta quinto.

—Tendrías que estar en octavo. Compraré algunos libros de texto. Además ¿Qué daño te hará? Sería una lástima que una niña tan lista como tu se retrase.

Christine se sintió enrojecer.

—Mmmhh… Tiene razón, Doc.

—Como siempre.

—¡Que egocéntrico! —lo retó ella, riéndose. Pero un pensamiento tapó como una nube su buen humor. Debió notársele en la cara, porque House le preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo?

—Si… no… bueno, lo que pasa es… me preguntaba… cuanto tiempo voy a permanecer aquí. No puedo quedarme para siempre.

House la miró un largo rato en silencio.

—El tiempo que sea necesario. No pienses en eso ahora

Christine sonrió débilmente, no muy convencida.

—Ya tengo que irme a trabajar —se levanto y tomo su bolso— Y ya sabes…

—No atender el teléfono si no es el de su celular, no salir y no abrir la puerta a un hombre con máscara de hockey con una sierra eléctrica.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos.

—Que tenga un buen día, Doc.

Cuando él se fue, Christine se hundió en el sillón. No se sentía bien. Pensaba en las palabras que Raymond McGee le había dicho una vez al Fénix Negro _"¡Esa niña es un monstruo!"_ Y, en parte, tenía razón. Cuando ella estaba en las pruebas del laboratorio, a ella le encantaba pelear. Le encantaba ver como la sangre ajena le salpicaba el rostro, escuchar el tronido de los huesos al quebrarse… eso tenía algo que ver con el maldito experimento, estaba segura. Pero solo sentía eso al tener enfrente a alguien que quería enfrentarse con ella o cuando sentía mucho odio contra la persona. Ella tenía todos sus impulsos reprimido porque quería descargarlo contra un sujeto en particular: el Fénix Negro, la persona que había asesinado a su madre y había arruinado su vida.

* * *

Una hermosa mansión se levantaba imponente sobre un extenso prado sembrado de pinos y árboles frutales, en Cincinnati. El carril ancho para automóviles desembocaba en los anchos escalones de mármol de la entrada de la enorme casa y guarida de Charles Phoenix, más conocido como el Fénix Negro.

Su despacho estaba en la planta baja. Un amplio ventanal mostraba lo mejor del paisaje. Phoenix era un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros como túneles. Pero lo más impactante era que la mitad izquierda de su cara estaba achicharrada por causa de un incendio. Se quedo mirando un momento por la ventana, con el sillón reclinado hacia atrás y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca y después estiro el brazo hacia la jarra de jugo de naranja que estaba encima de su escritorio de cerezo. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —apremio Phoenix.

Un mayordomo alto y canoso se asomo a la puerta

—¿Si, Kevin?

—Disculpe, señor, pero el señor McGee…

—Esta esperándolo en la sala —completó Phoenix, fastidiado—. Ya me lo imaginaba – agrego, al ver que el mayordomo asentía.

—¿Le digo que no puede atenderlo?

—No. Dile que espere un momento, que ya lo recibiré.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

Problema resuelto… por el momento. Realmente McGee estaba muy fastidioso últimamente. Se levantó, se dirigió hacia un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared y representaba a los canales de Venecia. Quito la obra para descubrir una caja fuerte, giro el cuadrante de la combinación y la abrió. En su interior no había dinero ni joyas: solo una pila de papeles rescatados del gran incendio del orfanato de Atlanta, hacia diez meses, el que le había destrozado la mitad de la cara. Si tenía suerte, atraparía a la niña antes de que finalizara el año. Eso lo puso de buen humor.

Midnight. De ella se trataba todo. La única sobreviviente, la poderosa, la conquistadora del mundo. Tomó una de los expedientes que hablaban sobre ella y leyó:

_Informe ultra secreto (8 de septiembre de 2004)_

_Nombre: Livesey, Maria Christine_

_Edad: 11_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 23/1/93_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_Sustancia inyectada: Priuritina (mezcla de alucinógeno y pituitaria artificial)_

_Fecha de aplicación: 1/9/04_

_Resultado del experimento: positivo_

Aunque ya lo había leído cientos de veces, a Phoenix le temblaron las manos. Cuando le hicieron los exámenes de sangre, los cromosomas habían sido modificados ligeramente, pero había realizado grandes cambios en el sistema nervioso y en la consistencia de los músculos. Pero el resto de los niños que habían recibido el mismo experimento habían muerto. ¿Qué tenía Livesey que no tuvieran los demás? Durante dos años, intento establecer la diferencia entre ella y el resto: por edad, por peso, por pigmentación de piel, por coeficiente intelectual… y no había hallado nada.

Hojeó distraídamente el expediente, hasta llegar a una página que hablaba sobre la primera prueba de pelea. Era un informe redactado por Raymond McGee, dirigida a Charles Phoenix:

_Pruebas experimentales_

_Fecha de experimento: 28/10/04_

_Asunto: prueba de Midnight (Nº 7)_

_Prueba: encerrada en una habitación junto con un experto en artes marciales_

_Transcripciones:_

_Agilidad anormal para una niña de trece años, casi como si conociera los movimientos de su oponente._

_Sus golpes y movimientos reflejo se han vuelto más precisas y potentes debido al entrenamiento sin oponentes, aunque han sido escasos la cantidad de horas entrenadas_

_Venció al oponente en menos de diez minutos, sin esforzarse demasiado y teniendo solo dos semanas de entrenamiento en artes marciales._

_Nota: ¿estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto? Últimamente, Charles, cada vez que miro a esa niña a los ojos, me asusta. Sus habilidades son asombrosas. He visto las transcripciones de las pruebas anteriores. Puede oír los sonidos agudos, reconoce a la gente por el olfato, puede leer un cartel a cinco manzanas de distancia, camina sobre cuerdas como si caminara por la acera, sus golpes son letales… Yo me la imagino como una especie de Blade, el Caza vampiros. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si a ella se le antojara matarnos a todos y huir? Si aun no lo has hecho, piénsalo. Yo creo que hay que eliminarla._

_Raymond_

Phoenix lanzo una carcajada. ¿Eliminarla? ¿A Livesey? Ni soñarlo. Ella era la única sobreviviente del experimento. Era el pase de entrada hacia lo sobrenatural. Pulso un timbre con cual llamaba a su mayordomo. El sirviente apareció velozmente.

—¿Si, señor?

—Haz pasar a McGee.

—De acuerdo.

Al minuto, entro en el despacho un hombre delgado, de piel tostada y cabello negro y largo, atado con una coleta.

—Raymond, mi viejo amigo —saludó Phoenix, con tono áspero

—¿Cómo marcha la cacería? —preguntó el aludido, ignorando el tono de bienvenida, mientras se sentaba pesadamente en una silla.

—Va por buen camino —respondió Phoenix— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Es lo que siempre dices —dijo Raymond, ignorando la pregunta—. La atraparás mañana. Pero eso ya lo has oído antes ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres Ray? —a Phoenix le desagradaba que le insinuara sus fracasos. De los hombres que la habían perseguido, una gran parte estaba en el cementerio, otra en psiquiátricos, y otra en el extranjero.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero —indagó Raymond, inclinándose hacia delante—. Estoy aquí para hacerte comprender. Para convencerte de que asesines a Livesey. De que la destruyas. De que la despaches al otro mundo.

Phoenix lanzo una exhalación. Raymond señaló la pila de papeles.

—¿Buscando la clave de la felicidad? —comento.

—Lo conozco de memoria —respondió Phoenix, sonriendo —. ¿Tu crees que estoy loco? ¿Qué soy un chiflado?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Por si lo has olvidado, yo fui el creador de este imperio y el inventor de la priuritina.

—Lamento mucho que lo hayas inventado —murmuró Raymond—. Lo único que te pido es que mi opinión valga —parecía cansado, como si hubiera efectuado ese pedido muchas veces.

—Continua —alentó Phoenix.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Charles. Estas obsesionado por lo que pueda llegar a hacer con un montón de soldados en un campo de batalla. Esa niña me preocupa mucho. Nunca me imagine que hubiera un resultado positivo en alguno de tus experimentos.

Phoenix bufo.

—Lo único que sabemos —continuó Raymond—, es que el experimento modifico sus cromosomas e hizo algo con su sistema nervioso, lo mejoró. Debe haber algo más ¿no?

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar desde hace casi tres años —explico Phoenix.

Raymond McGee sonrió irónicamente.

—Si perseveras, triunfaras. Pero eres un idiota ciego y obsesivo —su voz se elevó un poco—. Por favor, escúchame: quítate las vendas de los ojos. La niña es muy peligrosa. Pueden capturarla terroristas y utilizarlas para hacer saltar el mundo en pedazos. Nada la podrá detener, no sabemos si sus habilidades aumentaran con el paso de los años y eso la vuelve peligrosa.

—¿Y que opinas entonces? —pregunto Phoenix, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Hay que matarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Por Dios, es solo una niña, no es una Caja de Pandora.

—Tal vez lo sea —replicó Raymond— que no te engañen su edad y su rostro de niña inocente ¿Qué pasaría si sus poderes aumentan? ¿O aparecen otros nuevos? Hoy tiene once años. Hitler también tuvo esa edad. Y mira en lo que se convirtió años después…

—¿De que diablos hablas?

—Hablo de su capacidad para destruir. Probablemente se convertirá en una maquina de matar demasiado certera.

—Y yo la utilizare para mi beneficio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que puedas controlarla, Charles Phoenix?

Se miraron en silencio. Phoenix se arrellano en su asiento, incomodo.

—Debo poner fin a esta conversación, Ray. Voy a meditar todo lo que me has dicho.

—¿En serio? —sus labios sonrieron burlonamente.

—Si.

—Haz lo que te digo, antes de que ella termine acabando contigo.

—Lo meditare.

—Hazlo —Raymond se incorporó y se marchó lentamente.

Cuando el se fue, Phoenix cerro los ojos. Imaginaba a alguien como Christine al lado de Al Qaeda o Bin Laden. No podía perder a la niña.

Pensó en las palabras de Raymond _"¿Crees que puedas controlarla?" _Claro que podría. Era poderosa, pero solo una niña, al fin y al cabo. Si la atrapaba y lograba retenerla el tiempo suficiente para examinarla bien y descubrir la causa de su supervivencia, pronto habría cientos de soldados en el Ejército con las mismas habilidades que ella.

* * *

—¿House, te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Wilson, en la cafetería del hospital

—Soy el mismo hombre encantador de siempre —le contesto, distraídamente. No podía apartar las palabras de Christine de su cabeza.

—Llegas al hospital mas tarde de lo habitual, sales más temprano de lo habitual, te llevas el doble de comida, suspendiste nuestra salida para ver los autos chocones. Y hace dos días te vi haciendo compras en el supermercado. ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Nada.

—Mmhhh… yo ya se que es lo que pasa aquí… ¿Tienes una novia, verdad?

—No te importa ¿O estas celoso?

—Para nada. Es más: me alegra ¿Quién es?

—No diré nada.

—House tiene novia, House tiene novia —canturreó Wilson.

—Oh, cállate, pedazo de idiota.

—Todo coincide ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?

House se levantó de la mesa. No estaba de humor para soportar los interrogatorios del oncólogo.

—Es Cuddy —le dijo, antes de marcharse.

Se encerró en su despacho, mandó a su equipo a que hicieran algunas tareas y se arrellano en su silla. Necesitaba pensar.

Christine. Ella le había preguntado cuánto tiempo más se quedaría con él. Sinceramente, lo ignoraba. No podía quedarse para siempre, pero tampoco iba a echarla a la calle. Él la había salvado, a él se le había ocurrido la idea de que se quedara y ahora tenía que hacerse responsable. Si ella llegaba a irse, le podría sucederle algo malo, con esos matones merodeando. Y el invierno estaba próximo…

¿Qué haría con ella? Tal vez podría meterla en un orfanato bajo un nombre falso, pero de todos modos la estaría exponiendo al peligro. Ya vería más adelante como solucionaría el problema. Mientras tanto, se quedaría con ella hasta que la niña decidiera marcharse. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

Salió un poco más tarde del trabajo. De camino a su casa entro a una librería y compro cinco libros de texto. A ella no le agradaría, pero no pensaba tenerla allí, encerrada y sumida en la ignorancia.

Cuando llegó, Christine escribía en su cuaderno.

—Hola, Doc —lo saludó ella, sin mirarlo.

—Hola, mocosa infernal. Adivina que es lo que te traje —le dijo House, mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero.

—Mmmhh… ¿más ropa?

—No.

—¿Un videojuego nuevo?

—Piensa en algo más educativo.

—Libros de texto —murmuró Christine, sin entusiasmo.

House desparramó sobre la mesita de cristal libros de matemática, ciencias, lengua, historia y geografía.

—¿Con cual quieres empezar?

—No importa. Me aburriré de todos modos.

—Historia, entonces. Vamos a la cocina. Empezaremos ahora.

Luego de casi una hora haciéndola memorizar nombres y fechas y soportar los resoplidos de aburrimiento de la niña, House le preguntó:

—Vamos a ver si tu cerebro de insecto retuvo algo: ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros en explorar el territorio de . y en que siglo fue?

—Ehh… fueron los españoles… en el siglo XVI.

—¿Cómo se llamo la primera ciudad estable que fundaron?

—San Agustín, en Florida.

—¿Qué parte exploraron los franceses?

—La costa oriental, la misma en la que arribaron los ingleses en 1564.

—Muy bien, mocosa —la felicitó House—. No eres tan tonta como imaginaba.

—No me juzgue, soy genial. No es mi culpa que haya nacido tan inteligente.

—Deja de alardear. Mañana probaremos matemática y veremos si eres tan lista como dices. Ahora ve a mirar la televisión.

Christine sintonizó el canal de música y se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirando fijamente el aparato. El médico se sentó en el sofá y le dio la impresión que no miraba la televisión, sino que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. El sabia que no debía meterse en los asuntos de ella, pero la vio con la mirada echada para adentro, con tristeza y decidió hablarle:

—¿Chris?

La niña levanto la cabeza.

—¿Si, Doc?

—¿En que piensas?

—No estaba pensando

—No mirabas la televisión

Christine pareció meditar y dijo, como si algo la avergonzara:

—¿Qué mira cuando me ve?

—¿Qué? —House estaba confundido.

—El Fénix Negro me miraba como si fuera un arma; otras personas me miraban como si fuera un monstruo ¿Y usted? ¿Qué ve?

House comprendió adonde quería llegar. Quería saber si el pensaba que ella era un peligro para la Humanidad.

—Veo una niña triste, solitaria, vengativa… que quiere estar tranquila y vivir una vida normal. Y bastante presumida.

—Entonces… ¿No me ve como un monstruo?

—Claro que no. Yo ya te dije como te veo yo: con los ojos.

Christine sonrió, aliviada y, repentinamente, se levantó y lo abrazo.

—Gracias por decírmelo, Doc. Lo quiero.

El médico se puso rígido como una estatua. Se sentía incomodo y no estaba acostumbrado a esas demostraciones efusivas de afecto.

—Ehh… si, como digas —se separó de ella—. Traje un par de sándwiches del trabajo. Podemos comer ahora, si quieres.

Comieron en total silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos. Christine otra vez tenía la mirada echada para adentro, pero House no se animó a preguntarle nada. Quizá pensaba en las noches de frío y hambre que había padecido en la calle o en lo que haría si tuviera que marcharse. La niña dejo el sándwich por la mitad y se levanto:

—No tengo mucha hambre, Doc. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

La niña se fue a la sala y se acostó en el sillón. El también se levantó. Se le había ido el apetito por completo. Guardó los restos de comida en la heladera y se fue a dormir, pensando en las cosas horribles que Christine podría hacer, controlada por el Fénix Negro.

—Escuchen con mucha atención lo que voy a decirles —dijo Raymond McGee a un grupo de matones reunidos en su casa de Nueva York, en su estudio—. Están aquí por una razón: están en contra de las ideas de Phoenix. Creen que ese hombre esta demente. Que el experimento que hizo con Livesey o Midnight nos va a matar a todos. Y tienen razón.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

—Y lo mejor que podemos hacer es asesinar a esa niña.

Más murmullo de asentimiento.

—¿No sería mejor matar a Phoenix en lugar de la niña? —pregunto uno de ellos.

—No, porque a Midnight no le importará que el jefe esté muerto; igual nos buscara para matarnos y vengarse. Y no es la única que quiere vengarse.

—De todas formas, no sabemos dónde está actualmente —protesto otro.

—Está en Princeton, Nueva Jersey —respondió Raymond.

—Phoenix ya retiró a sus hombres de allí. Piensan que está en esta misma ciudad…

—No, no está aquí. Aun debe estar en ese lugar. Solo que, de alguna manera, ha logrado esconderse. Debe estar refugiada en algún lado, lo sé.

Nadie se animo a interrumpirlo

—Debemos ir a Princeton y matarla —continuó Raymond—. Necesito voluntarios. La niña es como un invierno eterno sobre este mundo. Es un arma de destrucción masiva. La misión es asesinarla ¿Quién acepta?

Ninguno aceptó el desafió. No parecían muy de acuerdo. No era que no quisieran, sino que no se animaban. Parecían aterrados ante la sola idea de enfrentarse a Christine.

—Ofrezco cincuenta mil dólares para quien lo haga.

Los matones se miraron entre ellos. Raymond recorrió los rostros uno por uno. En respuesta a la propuesta, un hombre se levanto.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó Raymond.

—Nelson Rosso, señor.

—Esta es una misión muy peligrosa, señor Rosso. ¿Cree poder cumplirla?

—Por supuesto – manifestó el hombre. Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, con una barbita de chivo y una ancha nariz. – He recibido entrenamiento militar. He peleado con hombres muy peligrosos y una mocosa de catorce años no me va a aniquilar.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Raymond le contó toda la historia de Christine al señor Rosso.

—Ahora que sabe sobre ella, ¿entiende el potencial de destrucción que tiene?

—Si —respondió el asesino, tomando una copa de vino.

—Y lo que les sucedió a todos lo que intentaron capturarla.

—No le tengo miedo —respondió tranquilamente Rosso—. Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

—Quiero que quede muy claro: tendrá que matarla muy rápido, ya Livesey es muy ágil, a causa de su edad y el experimento.

—Si, lo haré.

—Ella es extremadamente peligrosa. Si se enfrenta a ella, hay posibilidades de usted se convierta en carne picada.

—Eso no sucederá.

—Y quiero pruebas de que se realmente la haya matado.

—Está bien.

—No falle.

Rosso sonrió burlonamente.

—No. Le traeré su cabeza o dejaré de llamarme Nelson Rosso.

**Unas pocas acotaciones de la serie:**

**Casi todos los pacientes de House tienen falla renal o hepática o ambas**

**Casi todos se desmayan al principio**

**Casi nunca es en su casa…**

**¿Puedo confesarles algo? Quiero que en la serie House este con Wilson como pareja… porque se aguantaron todo me parece. Fanáticos de Cuddy, no me maten.**


	8. Intento de asesinato

**¡Hola que vienen, hola que van!**

**¿Como van mis "patitos"? Espero que bien. El viernes fui al cine a ver "Piratas del Caribe 4" muy buena. ¿Tuvieron que hacer 4 películas para que Jack Sparrow tuviera todo el protagonismo?**

**Valuh Rawr: feliz cumple atrasado. ¿Cuanto años cumpliste? No me mates por no ser Huddy. No estoy en contra, pero el Hilson me gusta más**

**Sara: que sea lo que David Shore desee.**

**Duque Astaroth: a pesar de ser un duque del infierno de la primera jerarquía demoniaca (amo los mitos) tu review fue muy bonito y me puse colorada. ¿Cómo me voy a enojar por tu critica? Aunque fuese negativa, no me hubiese enojado nada. Del final no te puedo decir nada, obvio, pero ella paso por mucho sufrimiento y no puede olvidar lo que le hicieron. Me alegra haber ganado un fan (el primer varón que conozco en fanfiction) no lo voy a dejar estancado a este fic, aunque a veces me tarde un poco.**

**Myhouse: será muy bonito pero dudo que tenga paciencia… y Wilson es un metido, lo conocemos bien, jeje. Y son los mejores amigos, pero no soy la única que los ve como algo más…**

**Ahora, al grano, el capitulo 8... Disfruten su clima porque acá llueve.**

_**Capitulo**_** ocho**

**Intento de asesinato**

"_[…] en la lucha […] supo que estaba hecho para eso, para pelear y matar._

_Jack London_

_Colmillo Blanco_

Después de la pesadilla, Christine se enfermó de manera tal, que House le mintió a Cuddy para no ir a trabajar y quedarse a cuidarla.

—Doc, no era necesario _**—**_le espetó ella, cuando se entero de la mentira. Estaba acostada en el sillón, con fiebre alta, pero parecía sobrellevarlo bien.

—No lo hice por ti. Necesito unas buenas vacaciones y estar lejos del grupo de incompetentes que son mis lacayos.

—No creo que sean incompetentes. Si no, no trabajarían para usted.

—Solo me sirven el café _**—**_gruño_**—**_ y si yo digo que son inútiles, lo son. No me gusta que me contradigan.

Durante cuatro días, House se quedo en la casa y tuvo tiempo para conversar con ella y más o menos conocerse mejor. Christine comenzaba a ver en el medico al padre presente que nunca había tenido y un refugio espiritual. Pero no lo seria siempre y eso le dolía profundamente. Mientras tanto, Aarón no daba señales de vida y estaba bastante preocupada. Pero el tercer día, el celular sonó y Christine atendió el teléfono con dedos temblorosos.

—Soy Aarón _**—**_dijo_**—,**_ tengo novedades.

—Escucho _**—**_la niña intentó no parecer nerviosa.

—Los agentes del Fénix Negro se fueron de Princeton y se acaban de trasladar a Nueva York.

—O sea, que ya puedo irme contigo.

—Aun no. Hay varias cosas que tengo que resolver primero. Pero en cuanto te llame, nos iremos, lo prometo.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Tendrás que presentarte con un certificado por escrito y un notario.

Aarón soltó una carcajada.

—¿No confías en mí? No es necesario firmar con sangre. Por el momento quédate ahí. No quiero que comiences a salir a la calle saltando y gritando, por favor.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré.

—Para eso sí necesito un certificado.

—Puedes estar seguro.

Pero la niña deseaba salir. Quería ver el sol, por lo menos cinco minutos. Hacía dos semanas que no asomaba la nariz a la calle y comenzaba a sentirse como una persona con arresto domiciliario. Además, juzgó que no corría tanto peligro como antes. Por eso se acercó a House y le preguntó, tímidamente:

—Doc, ¿puedo salir?

El médico se mostró negativo.

—¿_Estas_ loca, Chris? ¿Y si te matan? ¿Y si te atrapan? Nunca se me escapo un paciente y no vas a ser la primera. Vas a salir sana o muerta, preferentemente lo primero

—¡Por favor! Veinte minutos. Tendré cuidado. Hablé con Aarón hace tres horas y me dijo que ya no estaban en esta ciudad.

—Aun estás enferma… _**—**_señaló House.

—Ya me siento mejor, mire, estoy levantada y todo ¡por favor!

Después de mucho insistir, finalmente el médico accedió:

—Veinte minutos. Y no quiero que regreses aquí gritando que te persigue el coco.

—¡Gracias! _**—**_Christine lo abrazó.

—Si, si, si _**—**_House se separó de ella – Ahora ve, antes de que me arrepienta.

Christine salió. Estaba en mitad de octubre y hacía frío. La acera estaba cubierta de hojas secas que caían de los árboles. La gente caminaba apresurada, como siempre. Camino unas manzanas, disfrutando como el viento fresco le azotaba la cara y el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies. El cabello negro se movía, agradecida por la libertad. Había sentido lo mismo cuando había huido, ocho meses atrás. Pero ahora no estaba huyendo. Estaba paseando. Pasó al lado de una verdulería y sin que nadie lo notara, robó una manzana. Le dio un buen mordisco y se dirigió a un parque. Se sentó en un banco de madera pintado de blanco, cerca de un lago. Se sentía libre, en paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Termino de comer y se dispuso a regresar. Pero, mientras caminaba, sintió una sensación que conocía muy bien, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Se dio vuelta, pero no vio a nadie conocido o sospechoso. Aun así, no se tranquilizó. Se desvió de su camino y, cada tanto, daba vuelta la cabeza, lo mas disimulado posible. No se equivocaba. Un hombre maduro, con barbita de chivo y con un abrigo oscuro, la vigilaba como un halcón. Christine maldijo por lo bajo. No iba a sacárselo de encima, a menos que… la niña se metió en el primer callejón que vio, cuyo fondo daba al exterior. Dobló en la primera salida, que desembocaba en otro callejón. Había una salida a su izquierda. Al frente de ella, solo había una pared, con un contenedor como única decoración. Se planto en donde los transeúntes no la vieran y espero impacientemente a que apareciera.

* * *

Nelson Rosso sospechaba que la mocosa sabía que la perseguía. Y cuando ella se metió en el callejón, confirmo sus dudas. Entró detrás de ella y frenó en seco al ver que ella se detenía. El se escondió detrás de la pared. A juzgar por el lugar que había elegido para detenerse, quería enfrentarse a él, sin testigos. Un gato salto del contenedor de basura y la niña dio un respingo. Era el momento. Saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una gruesa cadena, como la de los columpios. La estiro se acerco silenciosamente por detrás y, con la rapidez del rayo, se la pasó por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularla. La niña, tomada por sorpresa, intento quitarse de su garganta la cadena, pero no podía. Nelson Rosso sonrió. Muy pronto estaría muerta y cobraría los veinticinco mil dólares, ya que la mitad la había pedido por adelantado. Todo muy sencillo, solo por una mocosa a quien la gente consideraba como un arma metal. La peor mentira de la historia.

Pero jamás había imaginado lo que sucedería a continuación. Christine, que estaba de cara a un muro, tomó impulso con las piernas y corrió a lo largo de la pared. Al llegar al punto límite, pegó un salto mortal hacia atrás y, con sus manos, tiró de los eslabones que la asfixiaban con todas sus fuerzas. La cadena se le escurrió de las manos del asesino y, cuando se dio vuelta, vio a la niña aterrizar como un gato al frente de sus narices. La cadena rebotó en la pared y cayó detrás de ella con un chasquido metálico.

Nelson estaba más que asombrado, pero, de todos modos, comenzó a golpearla, pero la niña eludió los golpes sin esfuerzo. Harta, Christine le propinó un certero golpe en la nariz y lo estampó contra la pared, y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la niña tenía apoyado su pie en la garganta del asesino. Nelson no había tomado demasiado en serio las precauciones de McGee, pero ahora si lo hacía. Christine, por fuera, era la niña más normal del mundo, mas solo era un disfraz que ocultaba la naturaleza violenta que poseía. Entendía por qué Raymond McGee quería matarla, aunque comprendía más la razón por la que Phoenix quería utilizarla.

* * *

—¿Te ha mandado Phoenix, verdad? _**—**_preguntó Christine, jadeando dolorosamente y con la voz cargada de odio_**—**_. ¿Por qué ahora quiere matarme?

Nelson Rosso profirió un quejido, pero no habló. La niña aflojó la presión en su cuello.

—No… me mando Phoenix _**—**_farfullo el hombre. De su nariz manaba la sangre a borbotones.

—¿Entonces quien? _**—**_la niña sentía que sus impulsos querían ser saciados. La única manera de hacerlo era asesinando a ese hombre de la manera más brutal posible.

—Raymond… McGee.

— Todas las órdenes y decisiones importantes las da el Fénix Negro. ¿Por qué ese está desarrollando esa tarea? – cada palabra que articulaba le hacía doler la garganta.

—McGee no está… de acuerdo con Phoenix… Quiere formar… su propio grupo… independientemente de él.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ellos dos?

Nelson Rosso gimió. Sin darse cuenta, estaba aplastando su garganta. Volvió a aflojar la presión.

—Phoenix… quiere capturarte… para ver cómo pueden aplicar la… priuritina a otras personas.

—Ajá ¿Y McGee?

—McGee quiere… asesinarte…al igual que… todos lo que estamos… con él.

Entonces, Christine hizo la pregunta que más le importaba:

—¿Alguno de ellos dos sabe donde estoy realmente?

—Phoenix no lo sabe…McGee tampoco, él sólo sospecha que estás en esta ciudad.

Christine suspiró, aliviada. Pero debía tomar una decisión. Si lo dejaba ir, le contaría todo a Raymond. Y enseguida tendría a medio mundo encima.

Christine retiró el pie. No podía salir de ese callejón con vida.

* * *

House caminaba de un lado a otro en su departamento. Christine había dicho veinte minutos. Ya había pasado más de media hora. Estaba preocupado ¿Y si la habían capturado? No, era imposible; los hombres del Fénix Negro ya se habían marchado. Christine solo había decidido quedarse un poco mas paseando, al fin y al cabo, hacia mucho que no salía a la calle. Pero… ¿y si en realidad nunca se hubieran marchado? Lamentó haberle hecho caso a Christine. Hubiera sido mejor si se hubiese mostrado reticente y no dejarla salir o acompañarla. Era un inconsciente ¿Cómo había permitido que ella saliera a exponerse así?

Estaba a punto de salir a la calle, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Christine.

—Disculpe, Doc, por haberme tardado _**—**_dijo ella_**—**_. Pero se estaba tan bien afuera que el tiempo paso volando ¿No está enojado conmigo, verdad?

—No _**—**_contestó él_**—.**_ Tardaste mucho tiempo mientras unos tipos te están buscando para conectarte con electrodos en la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a enojarme?

—Dije que lo sentía. Solo me distraje más de la cuenta, eso es todo.

—Esa distracción te podría haber costado la vida. ¿No estaban esos hombres?_** —**_ preguntó House.

—No. Dentro de todo, estuve atenta y no había nadie sospechoso _**—**_contestó, pero algo en su tono no lo convencía.

—Está bien, mocosa – le revolvió el cabello, porque sabía que le molestaba que se lo tocaran. Mientras lo hacía, noto una mancha roja, pequeña, sobre la manga de su chaqueta, a la altura de su hombro. Disimuladamente, la toco. Estaba húmeda y pegajosa.

—Chris, ve a buscar el libro de matemática.

—Pero, Doc, hoy es sábado _**—**_protestó ella.

—Te lo mereces, por haber tardado.

—Pero…

—Nada. A estudiar.

Arrastrando los pies y murmurando en español, la niña fue a buscar el libro en la biblioteca. House se miró los dedos. Los tenia manchados de rojo, por tocar la sustancia pegajosa de la chaqueta de Christine. Se llevo la mano a la boca y lo probo con la lengua. Era sangre.

—¡Chris, ven aquí!

La niña se acerco, con un libro en las manos.

—¿Si, Doc?

House la miró atentamente. Christine tenía la chaqueta subida hasta el cuello, a pesar que adentro había calefacción. Ella transpiraba, pero seguía sin quitarse la prenda.

—Tienes razón, mocosa. Es sábado y no tienes por qué estudiar.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

—No te acostumbres. Oye, ¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? Hace calor aquí dentro.

Christine pareció nerviosa.

—No, tengo frío.

House se acercó y, bruscamente, estiró la mano hacia la cremallera, pero Christine lo tomó por la muñeca. Ambos se miraron.

—Doc… _**—**_susurró ella, suplicante.

—Suéltame, Chris.

—No lo haré.

—¿Qué estas ocultándome?

Christine no contestó.

—¡Yo sé por qué no contestas! —gritó el médico—. ¡Ellos te descubrieron y te atacaron! ¿No es verdad?

Estaba asustada. Se le notaba en cada músculo de la cara. Lo soltó y él le bajó el cierre de la chaqueta.

Una marca violácea surcaba el cuello de Christine, como si la hubieran estrangulado. Ella se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sofá.

—Cuando regresaba, un tipo intento matarme _**—**_confeso_**—**_. Me defendí y tuve que asesinarlo. Yo no quería, pero no pude evitarlo.

House intentó asimilar la noticia como pudo.

—¿Lo mando el Fénix Negro? —pregunto

—No. Lo mandó su segundo, Raymond McGee. El ya se separo de su jefe y tiene como objetivo matarme. Como no puede hacerlo solo, reclutó a un grupo de agentes para lograr ese objetivo _**—**_se sentó en el sillón, abatida_**—**_. No sé qué hacer. Usted no tiene por que soportar esto. Si quiere que me vaya, lo comprenderé.

—No seas estúpida _**—**_la retó_**—**_ No dejaré ni que te maten ni que experimenten contigo ¿de acuerdo?

Christine asintió.

—Lo único que quiero ahora es tratarte la herida y después vemos que es lo que sucederá – y, sin poder evitarlo, agregó_**—**_. La casa sería muy aburrida sin ti.

* * *

Christine caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa, hablando con su celular con Aarón. En la sala, House jugaba con uno de sus videojuegos.

—¿Y por que demonios saliste? _**—**_la regaño el hombre.

—Por Dios, necesitaba salir un poco. Pero ahora quiero saber lo complicado de esta situación.

—Lo malo es que ahora, por asesinar a ese hombre, Raymond estará convencido de que estas en Princeton y hay posibilidades que Phoenix se entere.

—¿Y la buena?

—Que, si Phoenix se entera de la traición, se desatará una guerra interna y será mucho más fácil aniquilarlos.

—Eso sería menos trabajo para nosotros.

—Si, pero hay que mantenernos con los ojos abiertos. Mientras tanto, ni se te ocurra salir. Y no hay un "nosotros"

—De acuerdo —resopló ella y corto la comunicación. Miró a House_**—**_. Bueno, la única recomendación que me hizo fue que no saliera más. Con lo difícil que es para mí. Si mi madre me viera en que me convertí… A propósito, nunca le mostré una foto de ella, ¿no?

House negó con la cabeza. La niña rebusco en la mochila y sacó una fotografía y se la enseñó. Se la habían tomado en su cumpleaños número seis, dos meses antes de su mudanza a Estados Unidos. Allí estaba sentada Christine, en el patio de su casa, con su vestido rojo, frente a un suculento pastel de cumpleaños. Su hermano Víctor, de diez años, sonreía, con una gorra roja cubriéndole el cabello castaño rojizo. Una persona estaba a la izquierda, pero su cara no estaba: Christine la había recortado. Y detrás de ella, estaba su madre. Se parecía tanto a ella, que parecía clonada, pero la piel más oscura, los ojos marrones y la nariz más ancha, le arruinaban el perfecto parecido.

—¿Ese es tu padre? _**—**_le preguntó House, señalando el rostro desaparecido.

—Esa cosa no merece ese título _**—**_un brote de odio afloro en la voz de la niña.

—Entonces lo llamare "monstruo abominable". Tu madre se parece muchísimo a ti _**—**_comentó, mirando el rostro sonriente de Mariana Livesey.

—Si, me lo han dicho demasiadas veces. Era una buena mujer y una madre excelente. Yo la adoraba y ahora… está muerta. _**—**_Ella quiso luchar contra la maldad y había terminado sus días agonizando en un hospital. Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y fue a lavar los platos de la cocina. Extrañaba mucho a su madre y a su hermano. Se sentía muy sola… En realidad no lo estaba tanto, pero necesitaba y deseaba una familia.

* * *

—¿Cómo que Nelson Rosso está muerto? _**—**_rugió Raymond McGee, a través del teléfono, ubicado en su habitación a las ocho de la noche.

—Un vagabundo lo encontró en un callejón en Princeton _**—**_le informó Benjamin, uno de sus nuevos compinches_**—**_. La chica se ensañó mucho con él, Ray. Le seccionó la carótida con las uñas y le aplastó la cabeza a golpes contra la pared. No hay dudas de que fue ella.

El rostro de McGee estaba completamente desencajado. El informe de Benjamín era macabro. Sabía que la niña era muy violenta, pero la manera en la que había matado a Nelson era completamente salvaje.

—Quiero que ocultes su muerte. Si Phoenix se entera, fracasaremos.

—Comprendido.

Cuando el hombre colgó, Raymond se sirvió una copa rebalsando de whisky. No podía creer que la operación haya fracasado de manera tan sangrienta. Por lo menos ya sabía que la famosa Midnight estaba allí.

Vació de un trago la bebida. Lo único que quería ahora era hundirse en la cama y olvidarse de todo.

**McGee sabe que Chris nunca se fue de Princeton ¿la encontrará? (parezco una pelotuda anunciando como si no lo supiera algo re misterioso que yo ya sé cómo va el fic)**


	9. Diagnostico equivocado

**Hello!**

**¿Como están? Yo acá, con una amiga, Luty Malfoy, que está algo rompe pelotas por no conseguir su nuevo DVD de Les Luthiers y que no colaboró mucho en este capítulo (es la que me ayuda con el sarcasmo la mayoría de las veces y los comentarios ridículos), así que perdón si el capitulo no me salió muy bien y me da la impresión de que Wilson está mal manejado… en fin…**

**Sara: creo que Lisa Edelstein no va a actuar en la octava temporada de House. Triste, espero que no caiga la audiencia. Seamos sinceros, si viste el ultimo capítulo de la temporada, le darías la razón a Cuddy. Y en cuanto hacer algo Huddy, no lo descarto para nada.**

**Myhouse: House no se caracteriza por su paciencia, y no es lindo… es hermoso, jeje. Y en cuanto al disfraz, te lo voy a decir de una forma tranquila y cariñosa: Christine se cortaría las manos, no, TE cortaría las manos antes de usar un vestido rosa (comentario final hecho por Luty Malfoy). Hablando en serio, no me molesta que las lectoras me aconsejen, al contrario, me gusta. Suelen dar muy buenas ideas. Y si, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte**

**Capitulo nueve. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo nueve**

**Diagnostico equivocado**

_"Él con una flor. Una sola, dice, porque al menos es especial, única, no perdida en un ramo, confundida con otras."_

_Federico Moccia_

_Perdona si te llamo amor._

El 20 de octubre, a las diez de la mañana, en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro, Wilson, Cuddy, Stacy y el equipo de House, los "lacayos", estaban reunidos en la cafetería. El equipo estaba conformado por: Allison Cameron, una hermosa y sensible inmunóloga; Robert Chase, un internista australiano, hijo de un reconocido reumatólogo; y Eric Foreman, un negro neurólogo, que había sido pandillero antes de dedicarse a la medicina. Todos estaban reunidos por una sola razón: el extraño comportamiento del infecciologo Gregory House.

—No lo sé… yo lo veo raro desde hace un par de semanas – dijo Stacy, revolviendo una taza de té_**—**_ ... como muy pensativo. Se comporta algo diferente desde el día del granizo.

—Habla mucho por teléfono _**—**_manifestó Cameron_**—**_. Quizás tenga una novia y no quiere presentárnosla. No le veo el por qué del misterio.

—¿House? ¿Una novia? _**—**_rió Chase _**—. **_¿Quién sería tan idiota como para sal…? _**—**_se interrumpió al ver la mirada irritada de Stacy_**—.**_ Un par de veces lo vi llevándose comida del hospital, más de lo habitual_**—**_ agregó rápidamente.

—Y yo lo vi cuando pedía pastillas de vitaminas junto con el VIcodin_**—**_ agregó Foreman.

Stacy dejó la taza de té a medio sorbo.

—Creo saber por qué se comporta así _**—**_dijo_**—**_. Fue desde que esos policías recorrieron todo el hospital ¿lo recuerdan?

—¿Quieres decir que tiene problemas con la justicia? _**—**_preguntó Cuddy.

—Lo hubieran arrestado – le respondió Wilson –. Además, no lo buscaban a él.

Todas la miradas se centraron en el.

—Hable con la recepcionista y me dijo que buscaban a una niña.

—Pero los policías vinieron aquí varias veces _**—**_insistió la directora_**—**_, y House evitaba cruzarse o hablar con ellos.

—Lo notaba nervioso cada vez que aparecían _**—**_la apoyó Chase_**—**_. ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver?

—Eso es lo que pretendo saber _**—**_ dijo Wilson _**—**_. Iré a su casa esta noche y averiguare que pasa. El dice que esta enfermo y yo le creo tanto como la posibilidad de que hoy mismo llueva oro. Algo serio oculta, y no voy a parar hasta descubrirlo.

En un pequeño supermercado local, House hacia sus compras. Christine ya se había recuperado por completo y volvería a cocinar, lo cual se sentía aliviado. Compró todos los ingredientes que la niña le había encargado y salió. Mientras subía a su auto, sintió que alguien lo vigilaba. Miro para todos lados, pero nadie lo miraba. _"Me estoy volviendo paranoico"_, pensó.

Mientras daba vuelta la esquina, el médico no paraba de pensar. Si uno de los hombres de Raymond había rondado por los alrededores, quería decir que sospechaba Christine estaba allí. ¿Y si la muerte de ese hombre solo servía para convencerse de que, efectivamente, la niña estaba viviendo en la ciudad, como Aarón había dicho? Eso equivaldría a cientos de agentes merodeando por las calles, mostrando su foto. Y eso le daba miedo. Sentía temor de que Christine, harta de su encierro, saliera y la capturaran… o la mataran. No le gustaba dejarla sola, por más de que la llamara a cada rato para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Llego a su casa. Bajó del auto, maniobrando con las bolsas de mercadería y el bastón. No quería llamar a la niña para que lo ayudara. Cuando entró a la casa, apenas pudiendo caminar con firmeza, Christine se levantó de un salto del sofá y lo ayudó con las bolsas, mientras lo regañaba por no haberle avisado que necesitaba ayuda.

—No soy un inválido _**—**_gruñó _**—.**_ Traje todo lo que me pediste. Espero que tu arroz a la valenciana con albóndigas y tu flan casero sean buenos.

—¿Y por qué se estaciona en los lugares de discapacitados? Y en cuanto a la comida, no se va a arrepentir. _**—**_Echó una ojeada al reloj del televisor –. Más o menos a las siete estará lista la cena.

—Eso espero. Me muero de hambre.

Christine se metió en la cocina. House la observó sacar los ingredientes necesarios y hacerse un rodete en el cabello, para impedir que se le cayera en la comida. _"Será muy bella_" pensó inconscientemente.

A la mañana había conversado un largo rato sobre las salidas y sobre el asesinato de aquel agente. Le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. La habían puesto en un aprieto muy serio y había hecho todo lo posible por salir de él. Pero Christine no le daba la razón.

—Ya se lo explique _**—**_exclamó la niña –. Yo disfrute matándolo. Me prometí no salirme de control. ¡Pero lo hice! — parecía a punto de llorar.

—Me pareció que fue en legítima defensa.

—Si, pero…

—Y además, salvaste mi vida.

Christine lo miró, incrédula.

—Si te mataban, tal vez averiguaban que viviste aquí y yo estaría muerto.

Christine se puso pálida como una hoja de papel, pero no dijo nada. La súbita ausencia del arrepentimiento le decía que ya no se sentía culpable.

—También tengo otra cosa de que hablarte: las salidas. Sé que algún día tienes que salir. A mí me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero mira lo que ha pasado. Bastaría que alguien te reconociera para que te atrapen o te maten.

Christine puso cara de resignación:

—De acuerdo, Doc, no saldré. Lo prometo _**—**_dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Un delicioso olor a comida, proveniente de la cocina, lo distrajo un momento, haciendo que su estomago gruñera de hambre. Escuchó a Christine cantar en español, mientras cocinaba. Tenía ganas de ayudarla. Aun siendo como era, era una sensación nueva para él y no sabía por qué lo sentía. La mocosa le caía simpática. No se comportaba como idiota (bueno, a veces lo hacía), no era molesta y compartían las mismas corrientes de pensamiento. Tenía la vida por delante, pero no la podía aprovechar. Ya tenía un lugar más o menos fijo en su casa pero seguía siendo una fugitiva.

Y estaba furioso, porque era una verdadera injusticia. Ni el Fénix Negro, ni Raymond McGee tenían derecho alguno sobre ella. Christine solo era una niña que tenía una familia y ellos mataron a su madre, experimentaron con ella y ahora la perseguían como si fuera una criminal cualquiera.

Quizás podría ayudarla. Pensó que, si pudiera contarle a la policía, podrían desbaratar toda la organización. Pero parte de la policía la controlaba el Fénix Negro y ahora, seguramente, otra parte la controlaba Raymond McGee y no podía arriesgarse. Y tampoco quería que, una vez que se destapara todo, la criaran como un animal exótico en una feria de fenómenos y la encerraran en un cuartucho "por el bien de la Nación"

Pero tenía que asimilar la verdad: Christine era una bomba a punto de explotar. Cualquier acceso de rabia podía poner en peligro a la gente. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Su naturaleza era aberrante. Lo que le había contado sobre lo ocurrido en Atlanta había sido aterrador y House comenzó a preguntarse cuál era el límite de sus habilidades.

Ahora tenía catorce años y había destruido todo un laboratorio ella sola. ¿Qué podría pasar cuando ella cumpliera los dieciséis? ¿Sus habilidades aumentarían o aparecerían más a medida que su cuerpo cambiara como le sucede a todos los que entran en la adolescencia? Christine había prometido no volver a descontrolarse. ¿Y si no podía evitarlo? ¿Y si se convertía en una criatura sedienta de sangre? ¿Y si la SIMA se rendía y la capturaban otra organización? Eran demasiadas preguntas.

Y también quedaba el interrogante de su futuro. Recordó a los agentes que merodeaban por la ciudad. Quizás Christine no aguantaría mucho tiempo más y acabaría suicidándose o a regresar a Atlanta, dispuesta a todo, como una kamikaze.

—¡Doc! _**—**_gritó la niña, desde la cocina_**—.**_ ¡Ya está lista la cena!

—Al fin _**—**_gruño_**—.**_ Me muero de hambre. ¿Y el flan?

—Tendrá que esperar un buen rato hasta que se enfríe.

Christine sirvió la comida sobre la desvencijada mesa: dos grandes platos de arroz amarillo con albóndigas. Comieron casi en total silencio, cosa que House admiraba de ella. La comida estaba realmente deliciosa.

—Horrible _**—**_gruño al terminar_**—.**_ Francamente repugnante.

—Lo sé_**—**_ sonrió la niña_**—**_. Estuvo tan repugnante que se sirvió otro plato más y lamió la cuchara.

—Estaba raspando mi lengua contra la cuchara para quitarme el sabor. Y me serví de vuelta porque…

—Cállese, por favor, si no sabe ni que decir. Admítalo: es mucho mejor mi comida que la del hospital y el de ese tal Wilson juntos.

House la ignoró y se tragó dos pastillas de Vicodin junto con el agua.

—¿Toma esas pastillas por lo de su pierna?

—Sí.

—Supongo que le debe doler mucho si no las toma.

—Bastante, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me preocupo. Se toma varias de ellas al día. Se puede intoxicar.

—Demonios, no lo sabía _**—**_dijo el sarcásticamente _**—**_. Debí estudiar medicina, como me dijeron.

Christine se rió. No supo bien por qué, pero la risa de la niña lo alegraba a él también.

—Es usted muy tonto a veces ¿Lo sabía? Vayamos a ver la televisión. Hoy dan CSI y jugaremos a ver quien resuelve el crimen primero.

—Me parece bien. Solo con una condición.

Christine, que ya se había levantado y estaba a medio camino del sofá, se dio vuelta.

—No me trates de usted. Aunque sea por esta noche.

La niña titubeo al contestar.

—Claro, Doc. Si ust… si tú lo dices.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del peligro que corrían.

* * *

James Wilson estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Estaba intentando escuchar algo a través de los postigos de la ventana cerrada, pero solo escuchaba los comerciales acerca de una crema hecha con baba de caracol y demás idioteces. El oncólogo ya comenzaba a pensar que lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo, cuando oyó hablar a alguien en el interior de la casa.

—Supongo que mi huida los debió de poner muy nerviosos a todos – dijo una voz de acento extraño, la voz de una niña —. Gracias a Dios, ust… tú me rescataste, aunque ellos no lo sepan. De no haber sido así, ahora estaría encerrada entre cuatro paredes en mi "hogar" en Atlanta.

—No pienses más en eso. No estás allí, Chris _**—**_le respondió la voz de House.

—Si. Y nadie nos descubrirá si somos cuidadosos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que en el hospital sospechan algo _**—**_se lo escuchaba algo preocupado_**—.**_ Cuando mi equipo habla entre ellos y me ven, se callan. Creo que saben algo.

—Entonces yo tendré que…

—No _**—**_la interrumpió House, secamente_**—**_. No tendrás que hacerlo. Y si nos encuentran…

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. Si saben que estás conmigo…

—Ya me interrogaron media docena de veces, como mínimo, así que estoy descartado.

—Genial, porque si Raymond me atrapa, me reuniré con mi madre y, por mucho que la quiera, no la quiero ver tan pronto.

—Ya la veras. Dentro de cien años, aproximadamente.

Wilson estaba boquiabierto. No lo podía creer.

—Pero después de que esto al fin termine ¿no volveremos a vernos más? _**—**_la voz de la niña temblaba ligeramente.

—Mejor duerme, mocosa. Has estado muy nerviosa estos días.

—¿Y CSI?

—Mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Wilson supuso que ya no conversarían más. Se subió a su auto, estacionado estratégicamente a la vuelta de la casa, y condujo hasta su hospital. No podía creer lo que había escuchado en la conversación de House y esa niña, Chris. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que pensaba? Llegó a su destino y entró como un huracán en el despacho de Cuddy, que estaba revisando unos papeles.

—¿Pero que…? _**—**_exclamó la directora, levantándose de la silla ubicada detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Escúcheme bien, quiero que llame al equipo de House y a Stacy, ahora!

—Cálmate, James…

—¡No me puedo calmar! _**—**_respiró profundamente para intentarlo_**—**_. Descubrí el secreto de House. Es muy grave. ¿Dónde están Stacy, Cameron, Chase y Foreman?

—Stacy está en su despacho, el resto está en el de House.

Una vez que localizaron a la abogada, fueron a reunirse con los demás en el amplio despacho de House. Allí, Wilson contó, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había escuchado.

—... y ese era su secreto _**—**_concluyo Wilson con exasperación _**—**_. ¡Secuestro a una menor!

Ninguno hablo. Estaban sorprendidos.

—James… _**—**_Stacy rompió el silencio_**—.**_ Eso es… imposible. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años y no creo que el sea capaz…

—Pues si lo es _**—**_respondió el oncólogo _**—**_. Secuestró a una niña que debe tener trece o catorce años.

—Sabemos que House está loco y ha hecho cosas ilegales —dijo Chase –, pero no es un secuestrador.

—No sé cómo puede ser capaz de algo así _**—**_opinó Cuddy.

—Si de verdad hizo eso, juro que lo mato _**—**_agregó Foreman, que siempre odio a la gente que hacia sufrir, de cualquier manera, a los niños.

—¿Pero está seguro de lo que escuchó? _**—**_preguntó Cameron.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Escuche su conversación tan clara como la de ustedes ahora.

—¿Pero la niña esta allí contra su voluntad? _**—**_preguntó Stacy.

—Bueno… no, no lo parecía… ¡Pero ella huyo con él desde Atlanta! ¡Queda muy lejos de aquí! Seguramente su familia debe estar buscándola. ¡Y sospechan de él, ya que la policía lo interrogo! ¡Sigue siendo grave, Stacy y tú lo sabes! ¡Les juro que es verdad!

Su insistencia fue tal, que todos terminaron creyendo en sus palabras. Las "desapariciones" de House, con justificativos dudosos, apoyaban a WIlson.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lo veamos?_** —**_preguntó Cameron _**—. **_Él dijo que vendría mañana.

—Yo digo _**—**_opinó Foreman_**—,**_ que lo acorralemos y lo obliguemos a confesar la verdad.

—Si es verdad _**—**_murmuró Cuddy_**—, **_ no me quedara otra que despedirlo y denunciarlo a la policía.

—Opino lo mismo _**—**_dijo Chase.

—Yo también _**—**_agregó Wilson.

—Y yo _**—**_se metió Cameron.

Todos miraron a Stacy. No parecía poder decidirse. Se pasaban los dedos por el cabello, esquivando las miradas.

—Creí que lo conocía _**—**_musitó, en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo – afirmo Wilson – Mañana, cuando lo veamos, lo acosaremos hasta que confiese.


	10. Acorralados

**¡Hola!**

**ayer me fui al teatro, y volvi a las cinco de la mañana. ahora son las doce y media del mediodia. estoy muerta.**

**Duque Astaroth: me alegra que te haya encantado. Si llego a hacer Hilson, digamos que el no se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Y no creo que sea traumático, en el mundo donde vivimos, tener dos papás. Y la verdad, con la vida que tuvo Chris, eso seria normal. Y tengo una idea para el fanfic… Hameron?... no, espera…. House con Cameron… mejor Cameron con House… no se de donde saque la idea. Menos mal que no te importa que gas hago con las parejas, porque si hago gas metano ¡a la mierda! Y ahí si, ya seguiste el fic hasta la muerte, literalmente.**

**Myhouse… in the middle of the street (en realidad es "our House" pero soy algo egocéntrica y no le presto mi casa a nadie… ¿y a quien se le ocurre poner una casa en medio de la calle?): el vestido rosa APESTA. Y la verdad, son mas chismosos que los alumnos del colegio de Hogwarts**

**Una ultima cosa. El otro día se me perdió el mp3 mientras fui a comprar… y ahí tenia escrito el fic hasta el capitulo 15… lo tenia igual escrito en la compu de mi amiga, pero hasta el 13 nomas… lo malo es que el mp3 era un recuerdo de graduación del secundario…..**

**Perdón por lo corto del capitulo, pero lo voy a compensar.**

**Capitulo diez**

**Acorralados**

"_[…] Antes de acostarse, el hombre […] miró a la nena, que dormía profundamente a la luz de la luna […] Y, por primera vez en muchos años, el viejo se sintió verdaderamente acompañado._

_Johana Spiry _

_Heidi_

Christine abrió los ojos ys e sentó en el sillón, bostezando y desperezándose. La sala estaba a oscuras porque los postigos de las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerrados. No podía darse el lujo de mantenerlas abiertas porque eso sería lo mismo que meter la mano en la jaula de los leones, previamente embadurnada de carne picada.

Se levanto y consulto el reloj luminoso que tenía en la mochila. Eran las once y diez. Se dirigió al dormitorio de House y golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Doc?

No contesto. Volvió a golpear. No obtuvo respuesta. Giro la perilla de la puerta y entro en puntas de pie. También allí reinaba la oscuridad, pero podía distinguirlo. Encendió la luz. House estaba durmiendo. Solo era un bulto bajo las mantas y solo sobresalía una mata de cabello gris.

— Doc, levántese.

Un ronquido fue la respuesta. Christine sonrió, se arrodillo en la cama y lo sacudió con ambas manos:

—¡Doc, resucite de una buena vez!

House se dio vuelta, mas dormido que despierto.

—¿Qué? —gruño, mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

— Tiene que levantarse.

—¿Qué hora es?

— Las once y cuarto. ¿Usted no será vampiro, verdad?

House hizo ademán de morderla. Christine se rió y volvió a la cocina. Tenía muchas ganas de cocinar torta fritas, una comida que su mama solía cocinar. Se trepo a la mesada para alcanzar el aparador (con su metro sesenta y cinco, no podía llegar hasta allí sin subirse a algo) y sacó un paquete de harina y aceite. Luego revisó la heladera (no había mucho que ver: el arroz a la valenciana de la noche anterior, sopa en lata, una caja de leche, manteca y media botella de Coca Cola) Sacó la manteca y comenzó a preparar la masa. Veinte minutos después, el olor a torta frita inundo la cocina. Las sacó de la sartén y ya estaba por preparar otra tanda cuando House apareció detrás de ella.

— ¿Eso es el desayuno? — miro con asco la fuente.

— Es una comida típica de mi país —explicó Christine—. Espere a que se enfríe antes de comer.

— Esta bien pero, si resulta ser horrible, despertaras la ira del vampiro.

—¿Y quien es el vampiro? —le siguió el juego ella.

House puso cara terrorífica.

— Yo soy el vampiro. Mi nombre es Drácula, el vampiro más temido de Pennsylvania…

— Creo que es Transylvania, Doc.

—¡Ese es un maldito impostor! Yo soy el verdadero y tendrás que someterte a mí.

—¿Y si me niego?

— Te comeré el cerebro.

— Los vampiros chupan sangre, no comen cerebros — corrigió Christine, entre risas.

— Eso fue lo que dije.

— No es cierto. Y usted se parece más bien al abuelo de Drácula.

House tomó un puñado de harina del paquete y se la arrojó a la cara de Christine.

—¿Ah, sí? — dijo ella, con la cara empolvada de blanco —. Muy gracioso — agarró una cantidad de fécula y se lo arrojó.

Se desato una batalla campal. Se corrieron por toda la casa, como dos niños, durante diez minutos.

—¡No dispare, me rindo! —dijo la niña, escondida detrás del sillón. House, detrás de la pared de la cocina, observó el polvoriento desastre.

— Eso lo limpiarás tú, mocosa del demonio — dijo, sacudiendo una torta frita para comérsela. Entre los dos, atacaron la fuente hasta que quedo limpia.

— Ya me voy a trabajar. Que esté limpio todo cuando regrese — tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta cuando Christine lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a él, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Que tenga un buen día, Doc.

House la miró, anonadado, y luego se marchó.

Ambos ignoraban la catástrofe, que ya se había desatado.

* * *

House aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento del hospital. Se sentía raro. Ese momento que estuvieron jugando juntos y luego ese beso lo habían hecho sentir… bien..

Entró al hospital, todavía algo confuso, firmó el parte de entrada en la recepción y entró a su despacho. Lo que vio lo despejo por completo. No solo estaba allí su equipo, sino también su amigo, la directora y su ex mujer. Todos lo estaban mirando como esperando a ver cuál era su primer movimiento.

— Tres hombres, tres mujeres, planeando una cita y a mí me dejan afuera — les dijo, mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio—. Por lo menos compartan. Somos colegas.

—¿Se siente mejor de la laringitis? — le preguntó Cameron con una sonrisa tensa.

— Mucho mejor. Nada mejor que un prostíbulo para aliviarme.

— Entonces podemos ir al casino el viernes — lo invitó Wilson, con un tono extraño —. Quién sabe si ganamos y nos vamos a Miami.

— Ehh… no puedo ir — carraspeó fuertemente— Tengo otros planes…

—¿Qué, secuestrar más niños? —Foreman lo miraba con odio.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó House.

—¡No sea hipócrita! —saltó Cuddy.

— Ya sabemos todo —dijo Chase.

— No nos mientas mas, Greg —dijo Stacy con frialdad.

— He hecho tantas cosas. No se que me hablan —House sintió un nudo en el estomago al imaginarse de que hablaban. Mejor dicho, de quien hablaban.

—¡De que has secuestrado a una menor! —gritó Wilson, pegándole un puñetazo al escritorio.

—¿Qué? —House se levantó de golpe.

—¡Y encima te haces el sorprendido! ¡Te escuche anoche, en tu casa, hablando con ella!

—¿Me has estado espiando? ¿Y qué es esto, una corte marcial?

—¡Si, admítelo, admítelo, que has secuestrado a una niña de unos trece o catorce años!

— Catorce años —se le escapo.

Stacy ocultó la cara con las manos; Cuddy quedó boquiabierta y Foreman cerró con llave la puerta del despacho y bajó las persianas.

—¿Lo ven? —exclamo Wilson —. ¡Se los dije!

— De aquí no se va —Foreman se guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su bata —, hasta que nos explique todo.

House no sabía qué hacer. Estaba acorralado. Habían descubierto a Christine, pero habían confundido las cosas. Si decía que Wilson tenía razón, iría a la cárcel y la niña terminaría a manos de la SIMA otra vez; si decía la verdad, no le creerían y lo mandarían a un psiquiátrico. Pero no eligió ninguna de esas opciones y prefirió mentir, como lo hacía siempre:

— Son una manada de idiotas, todos ustedes. Yo no secuestre a nadie. Ella escapo de su casa, donde la maltrataban. Yo la encontré casi muerta el día del granizo y se está recuperando en mi casa. Eso es todo. No tienen que…

— No te creo —lo interrumpió Stacy—. Según lo que oí, ella escapó de Atlanta ¿Cómo pudo atravesar las fronteras sin que la policía la vea?

— Ella no es de Atlanta. Allí hay un internado donde su familia la quiere encerrar. Ella es de… Trenton.

—¿Quién es Raymond? —preguntó Wilson.

— Ehh… su padrastro —mintió—. La vivía golpeando y también... abusaba de ella —hizo una pausa dramática—. A su madre le importa un rábano lo que le pase a su hija.

— Y si no le interesa ¿Por qué mandaron a la policía a buscarla? especuló Foreman.

— Chris tiene amigos, vecinos, va a la escuela… si no la ven por una semana, sospecharán y harían la denuncia y sus padres estarían en graves problemas —se arrepintió de haber mencionado el nombre de la niña, pero no importaba ¿Cuántas chicas llamadas así habrían desparramadas por el mundo?

—¿Y por que ella no llamo a la policía? —preguntó Chase.

— Tenía miedo de que no le creyeran.

—¿Y por qué no nos contó nada?

— Perdón, no sabía que tenía que contarles todo sobre mi vida ¿De verdad creían de que yo era un secuestrador?

Todos intentaron esquivar su mirada.

— Aun no sabemos qué pensar —dijo Stacy.

—¿No me creen? Mañana mismo la voy a traer —se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero a todos les pareció buena idea.

— Si no apareces aquí mañana, te denunciaremos —dijo Cuddy.

— Tráela para que podamos aclarar todo esto —Stacy lo miró extrañada y le paso la mano por la cabeza

—¿Esto es harina?

* * *

Christine estaba hundida en el sillón, mirando MTV. Se sentía completamente agotada. Le había llevado bastante tiempo limpiar toda la casa (incluida la bañera, el interior del ropero y las ventanas). Gracias a eso, toda la casa olía a lima limón. Christine miró en derredor suyo y se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en nada que tuviese que ver con la SIMA. Pero extrañaba a Aarón, así que lo llamó.

— Podrías haber esperado a que te llamara — gruñó el hombre—. Es muy peligroso.

— Solo quería saber que sucedía. Pensé que algo te había pasado.

La niña, aunque no lo veía, podría jurar que Aarón había sonreído.

— Nos estamos organizando —respondió—. Ya sumamos más de treinta personas y necesitamos más. No será inconveniente, ya que Phoenix arruinó la vida de mucha gente y serian capaces de dar la vida por vengarse.

—¿Y consiguieron las armas necesarias?

— Absolutamente todo. Solo nos falta más gente y que nuestro infiltrado nos de la señal. Cuando eso suceda, te llamare. ¿Y como estas tu?

— Me siento prisionera y tengo muchísimas ganas de sentarme bajo un árbol a orillas de un lago y tocar la guitarra, como una hippie.

— Juro que dentro de poco lo harás. Mientras tanto, tendrás que aguantarte.

— Lo haré. Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos.

_Bueno, por lo menos hay avance_, pensó Christine, con una ligera sonrisa. El gran día se acercaba cada vez más. Y al fin seria libre para siempre. Para siempre…

—¡Christine!

La niña pegó un salto del sillón. Había estado tan sumergida en si misma que no había oído cuando House había llegado.

— Hola, Doc — saludó ella, jadeando, con una mano apoyada en su pecho—. No lo oí entrar.

— Ya me lo imaginaba — se sentó al lado de ella. Se lo veía extraño, como si estuviera preocupado.

—¿Le sucede algo, Doc? ¿Se le complico algún paciente?

— Ojala hubiera sido eso —le contó todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Christine se quedó sin voz. La libertad que tanto anhelaba, ahora se veía bastante lejos.

—¿Y quieren que vaya mañana para explicar todo?

House asintió.

—¿Y si abren la boca y termino el resto de mi vida conectada con electrodos?

— Eso no sucederá. Además, ya les advertí sobre aflojar la lengua. Ni siquiera lo comentaran entre ellos mismos.

Eso la tranquilizo, pero solo un poco.

—¿Usted los conoce bien, no?

House sonrió débilmente:

— Cameron es demasiado sentimental, te caerá bien; Chase es un tonto, como un supermodelo australiano rubio; Foreman es un ex convicto que odia a la policía y te defenderá de ellos — Christine sonrió—. Ese es mi equipo. Luego esta Wilson, el metrosexual que nos espió; Cuddy, la directora, es una bruja mezquina amargada y que sospecho que es travesti; y Stacy, otra bruja.

Christine se removió incomoda en el sofá. Estaba muerta de miedo. No quería ni pensar en presentarse en el hospital. Pero entendía en la situación en la que House se encontraba y sintió culpa. Una terrible y dolorosa culpa que le revolvía el estomago.

—Iré — dijo—, no importa lo que pase.

House le desordenó el cabello:

—Esa es la consigna de un valiente, mocosa.


	11. El incrédulo

**¡Bonjur, pedazo de zoquetes!**

**Myhouse (la única que se digno a comentar): Bueno, House no es perfecto y sabemos lo metidos que pueden llegar a ser "los patitos" y Chris tiene buenos modales… cuando esta de humor…**

**Acá va el once…**

**(PD: anoche cambie los diálogos de Stacy por los de Wilson. Error de imprenta)**

**Capitulo once**

**El incrédulo**

_Hasta cuando sabes q no puedes confiar en nadie te topas con que tienes que confiar_

_Xavier Velasco_

_Diablo Guardián_

—Chris, bájate del auto.

—No quiero

Estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital. House ya había descendido del vehículo e intentaba convencer a la niña de que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella estaba acurrucada en el asiento trasero y se mostraba muy reticente. Daba la impresión de que todo el valor de anoche se lo había olvidado en el sofá.

—¿Qué paso con la niña que me dijo anoche "Iré, no importa lo que pase?". Creí que eras valiente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres sencillamente una cobarde.

Aquello fue suficiente. Christine estiró sus piernas y se bajó rápidamente del auto, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Cobarde su abuela —le respondió, con la mirada fija hacia la puerta de acceso del hospital. House le dedico una sonrisa (aunque no estuvo seguro de que ella lo hubiese visto) y caminaron juntos atravesando la enorme puerta de vidrio de dos hojas.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Médicos y enfermeros que iban y venían; pacientes que ingresaban en camillas y familiares con aspecto de no haber descansado bien en días, sentados en las sillas ubicadas en los pasillos. House sintió la mano de la niña estrujando la suya con fuerza.

—Chris, quiero conservar mis manos sanas —gruño—. Ya es suficiente con una pierna."

Ella aflojó la presión, pero no lo soltó. House advirtió que se sentía indefensa y apretó su mano.

—No dejare que nada te suceda —murmuro por lo bajo. Se detuvieron en la puerta de su despacho. Las persianas estaban bajas.

—¿Lista, Chris?

—Lista, Doc —respondió ella, no muy segura.

House abrió la puerta.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina, los seis estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de cristal donde, normalmente, House y su equipo se sentaban a discutir sobre sus pacientes. Lo esperaban con impaciencia. La tensión se podía palpar. Bastaba que cualquiera entrase para que se le entumeciera el cuerpo. El sonido del picaporte al girar hizo que todos se dieran vuelta y miraran a la puerta en el momento en el que se abrió.

Vieron al mismo House de siempre, con una remera blanca con el dibujo de una calavera negra, cubierta a medias por un saco gris, pantalón de jean y zapatillas de deporte, con el bolso negro echado al hombro y el infaltable bastón, y detrás de él… la chica misteriosa.

Los seis pares de ojos (Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy, Stacy y Wilson) la miraron de arriba abajo detenidamente. Cabello abundante y largo, de color negro petróleo, tez blanca, nariz pequeña, labios ligeramente delgados y unos ojos verdes debajo de dos cejas asirías. Vestía una chaqueta color rosa chicle, pantalón de jean y zapatillas blancas. Sobre su pecho brillaba una cadenita de plata con el dije de la estrella de David, también de plata. Se dieron cuenta, asombrados, de que House la tomaba con firmeza de la mano.

—Buenos días —saludó el médico, soltando a la niña y empujándola para que caminara delante de él—. Ella es Christine

—Hola —saludaron todos.

—Hola —respondió ella con timidez. Sus ojos recorrieron velozmente a cada uno de ellos. House se sentó con el resto en la mesa de cristal. Christine no se movió de su lugar.

—Bueno —dijo House—, vamos a ver si reconoces cual es cual.

Ella sonrió, nerviosa. Miró a Cameron.

—Usted debe ser Cameron, señorita.

La mujer se levanto y estrecho su mano, con una dulce sonrisa.

—Usted debe ser Foreman, sin duda —señaló Christine, mirando al negro.

—Me pregunto cómo lo reconoció —comentó House con sarcasmo.

—Efectivamente —respondió Foreman, dándole la mano y haciendo caso omiso de House.

La niña miró a Chase. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión ausente, como hipnotizada. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—A juzgar por el aspecto de supermodelo rubio australiano, debes ser Chase. Disculpe, Doc — miró a House por encima del hombro—, pero el no tiene cara de ser ningún rubio tonto. Es muy guapo —le tendió la mano a Chase.

—Puede ser guapo y también idiota —replicó House.

Foreman y Wilson tosieron débilmente, ocultando una risita.

—Wilson, ¿verdad? —Le dijo al oncólogo. El aludido asintió, con el brazo extendido, Pero ella no le dio la mano— El gay que se pinta las uñas de los pies —agregó, con el semblante serio, y los ojos fijos en el. Los demás hicieron grandes esfuerzos para no reírse.

Christine miró a la abogada y a la directora. Medito unos instantes antes de hablar:

—Stacy y Cuddy —las señalo correctamente, estrechándoles las manos a ambas.

—¿Cómo supiste cual era cual? —le preguntó House.

La niña dudo antes de contestar:

—Supuse que la que parecía travesti era la directora…

La mujer sofoco un grito y el resto estallo en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. La niña señaló a House como el culpable de su comentario.

—Puede ser que yo lo haya mencionado en alguna ocasión, pero ella le vio la cara de marimacho y dio su opinión —se justifico el medico.

—Y también dijo que ustedes dos eran unas brujas viejas y amargadas.

Más risotadas. Christine les había caído bien (también a la directora, quien supuso que House la había obligado a decir esa grosería) y, una vez que ella confirmo la versión de House, se disiparon las dudas de todos, respecto al día anterior. De todos excepto…

—House… —lo llamó Wilson, cuando todos se habían marchado, excepto Christine, House y el—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas —agrego, mirando a la niña.

—Chris, ve al despacho de Wilson, por el balcón, y no te muevas de allí. Te pasaré a buscar cuando termine de hablar. Fíjate si puedes robarle el almuerzo.

—De acuerdo —Christine se marcho.

—¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí, House? —lo atacó Wilson, ni bien la niña desapareció de la vista.

—Ya lo explique. Si estabas en la novena nube mientras hablaba, yo no…

—Presté más atención que todos los demás juntos. Ellos tal vez pueden haberse tragado la historia, pero yo no.

—¡Vaya! —House lo atacó con su sarcasmo habitual— ¡Si aquí esta Wilson, el oncólogo – detective!

—No seas idiota. Aquí hay algo raro. Y creo saber la verdad.

—¿Y cual es la verdad, según tu?

—Ella es hija tuya, ¿no?

Era lo último que había esperado escuchar.

—¿Mi que? —se rió House.

—Lo que escuchaste: tu hija. Tuviste una historia con alguna mujer y de esa relación nació esta niña. Ignoro si siempre lo has sabido o hace poco te has enterado de su existencia. El caso es que a la madre no le gusto que la visites y, como a ti no te cayo nada bien la decisión de aquella mujer, secuestraste a la pequeña. La madre sospecho de ti y llamó a la policía para que te interrogue, pero no encontraron ninguna prueba en tu contra.

Después del pequeño discurso de Wilson se produjo un silencio de perplejidad.

—Deberías escribir un libro —comentó House —. ¿Qué te parece "Mis estúpidas teorías"? – se trago dos pastillas de Vicodin.

—¿Es tu hija o no? —insistió, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa de cristal —. ¿La secuestraste?

—Si, acostumbro a tener hijos por ahí y arrancarlos de su madre cuando tienen catorce años.

—Escúchame, House: si tú no me dices la verdad, llamaré a la policía y a ellos si les contarás todo

Las pupilas de House se dilataron un poco.

—No lo harás

—Oh, si. Claro que lo haré —estaba muy serio y daba la impresión que realmente lo haría—. Estás en graves problemas ¿no es verdad?

—_Grave_ es poco comparado con la verdad, Wilson. Si el rumor se difunde, ella se llevara la peor parte. Y hablo en serio.

Wilson se acercó a él, confundido.

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a una niña de catorce años?

House no le respondió. Solo atino a mirarlo, dubitativo.

—Puedes contármelo, House —dijo con amabilidad—. Puedes confiar en mí.

House lo meditó rápidamente. Pensó en el peligro en el que Christine se encontraba, en lo que podría pasar si Wilson se le ocurría decírselo a alguien y en lo peligroso que seria para todo el que supiera su secreto.

—Lo pensare.

—De acuerdo. Pero llámame cuando quieras contármelo.

Y se fue.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana. House no podía dormir. Estaba sentado en una silla en la sala, observando a Christine, mientras dormía. Le apartó con la mano los mechones negros que cubrían su rostro y su palma descansó un momento sobre su mejilla. Su piel era cálida y agradable. La niña se removió inquieta en el sofá y House retiró la mano, asustado ante la perspectiva de que ella se despertase en ese momento.

Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Los ojos de ella lucían apagados, sin vida y vivía mirando la puerta, como si esperara la llegada de su peor enemigo. Después de salir del trabajo, compro una pizza, pero eso no ayudo a levantarle el ánimo. Tal vez lo mejor era no presionarla, pero al notar que ella ni siquiera miraba la comida, no le quedó otra opción que llamarle la atención:

—¿Me parece a mí o estamos en un funeral?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no —respondió ella con aire distraído, sin mirarlo.

—Chris, a ti te pasa algo.

—No me sucede nada

—No tienes que mentirme

—Estoy perfectamente bien. No le estoy mintiendo.

Pero algo le sucedía. Jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba fijamente el suelo.

—No quiero estar encerrada mucho tiempo mas —habló Christine con lentitud –. Tengo miedo de no poder salir nunca. Mientras estuve afuera, miré el sol y me pregunté si seria la última vez que lo vería.

—Tampoco vives en una alcantarilla —resopló House —. Y sabes lo que pasaría si salieras. Aquí estas segura.

—Y pago mi seguridad con mi encierro. Pero me lo merezco. Soy una asesina.

—Lo eres, pero ¿acaso fue tu culpa? Ellos intentaron hacerte daño. No podías hacer nada. Tenías diez años. Tú no querías hacerlo…

—¡En eso reside el problema! –estalló Christine –¡Mas lo hacía, mas me gustaba! Sentía una increíble sensación de poder. Y por eso me considero una asesina peligrosa para la sociedad. ¿Y si llego a volverme loca y comienzo a matar a cualquiera que se me cruce? Quizás McGee tenga razón. Yo debo morir. Después de todo, yo solo sirvo para hacer daño y para nada más.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó House, tan súbitamente furioso, que Christine se replegó hacia atrás en su silla—. ¡La culpa jamás ha sido tuya! ¡No quiero que hables de morirte nunca más! ¿Entiendes?

Christine lo miró, entre asustada y sorprendida, como si la hubieran abofeteado y no volvió a abrir la boca, más que para masticar la pizza.

La niña solo era un ser humano, una chiquilla que anhelaba un poco de paz. Había pasado un año con un padre alcohólico; dos encerrada en un laboratorio secreto y, hasta ahora, ocho meses en la calle, al filo del peligro. Tenía que hacer algo. House se sentía ahogado por un problema que no le incumbía (otra de las cosas extrañas que le sucedían a él), y quería solucionarlo a toda costa.

Tanteó en su bolsillo el teléfono celular y se acordó de Wilson. El no los traicionaría. Se fue a su habitación y marco su número.

—House ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó la voz soñolienta de Wilson.

—Mira, se que es muy tarde, pero necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre la niña? —se lo noto mas espabilado.

—Si —se frotó la cabeza—. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

—¿Ahora? ¿No seria mejor hablar mañana en el hospital o en un café?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. En ningún lugar público. Ella está dormida y no quiero que sepa que hablare contigo sobre lo que quiero decirte ¿Vendrás?

Se escucho un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Enseguida estoy allí.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el auto de Wilson estaba aparcado detrás del auto de House. El médico salió a la puerta ni bien sintió el ruido del motor.

—Chris está durmiendo —le advirtió al oncólogo. Pasaron por la sala sin hacer ruido hasta su cuarto. Wilson reprimió un bostezo.

—Perdón por interrumpir tu sueño de belleza —le dijo

—Aja. Y por tu culpa no voy a ganar el premio a Mr. Oncology. Mira, entrometerme en asuntos ajenos no me gusta, a menos que te estés por mandar una burrada grande.

Miró a House los ojos.

—Comprendí que algo sucedía desde que los vi juntos y contaron su historia. Tú no sueles recoger a niños en la calle y llevarlos a tu casa.

—Porque no administro un orfanato.

—Además, me dio curiosidad. Eres irreverente, controvertido, sin tacto, antisocial y desconfiado…

—Gracias.

—… y recoges a una niña de la calle. ¿Por qué? Lo ignoro. Supuse que era hija tuya y la habías secuestrado y que por eso habían cerrado las entradas y salidas de la ciudad.

—Tienes mucha imaginación —comentó House.

—He visto muchos casos así.

—No es mi hija. Y su madre murió hace cinco años.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, no creo que este contigo contra su voluntad, lo que es extraño —sonrió burlonamente—. Y parece que te quiere, lo cual es aun más extraño.

House no contestó nada.

— Me gustaría que me contaras la verdad

—Chris escapó de un orfanato de Atlanta que se incendió hace ocho meses —respondió House—. Después de eso, vagó por distintos lugares, recorriendo el país y huyendo de la policía hasta que llego aquí.

—¿Por qué huyó de allí?

House reflexionó unos instantes y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Wilson

—¿Tú has visto a las personas que registraron el hospital e interrogaban a todo el mundo?

—Sí.

—Son matones. Parte de la policía está involucrada en una organización secreta del Ejército. Se hacen llamar SIMA.

—¿SIMA? —Wilson parecía incrédulo.

—Servicio de Inteligencia Militar Americana. Es una organización clandestina que experimenta con seres humanos para crear soldados casi invulnerables para mandarlos a la guerra e invadir países. Chris participó en ese experimento hace dos años y fue la única sobreviviente y con la que obtuvieron resultados positivos. La madre de ella trabajaba para ellos, sin saber de qué se trataba y, cuando lo descubrió, la asesinaron.

Wilson permaneció un rato callado. No parecía creerle y House supo en carne propia lo que se sentia contar algo y que nadie le creyera.

—¿Qué es lo que puede hacer? —preguntó el oncólogo.

—Tiene habilidades extraordinarias –respondió House en voz muy baja —. Puede enfocar objetos a larga distancia, escuchar sonidos agudos y captar los sonidos comunes por más insignificante que sea el ruido, reflejos aguzados e instinto asesino. Fue entrenada por la SIMA para pelear y matar. Ella se negó a seguir allí y huyo.

Wilson estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no lo era. Miró a House cautelosamente, como si fuera un demente a lo Hannibal Lecter.

—Creo que deberías pedir ayuda, House.

—Parezco un loco peligroso, ¿cierto? —se levantó súbitamente de la cama.

—Me estas asustando.

—Se lo ha contado —musitó una voz y Wilson lanzó una exclamación de sobresalto cuando vio a Christine en el hueco de la puerta. Bajo la luz de la lámpara se la notaba pálida y sombría —. ¿Por qué me traicionó?

—Chris —le habló House—. Wilson se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Se lo conté, pero no me creyó.

—Claro que no le creyó —la niña alzó la voz—. ¿Quien creería una historia tan inverosímil?

—Christine —dijo Wilson—. ¿puedes tranquilizarte?

—No puedo tranquilizarme —replico ella. Su voz sonaba estrangulada y temblaba.

—El no dirá nada —intentó apaciguarla House—. Confía en mí. Solo intento ayudarte.

—Tiene una peculiar manera de demostrarlo. Contándoselo a él —señaló al oncólogo, quien dio un respingo.

—Escúchame, por favor. Quiero que le hagas la misma demostración como la que me has hecho a mí para que nos crea.

Christine negó con la cabeza. Su cabello se sacudió de un lado a otro, formando remolinos negros.

—Yo confío en Wilson. Jamás hará algo que nos perjudique.

Christine los miró a ambos, indecisa. Después de un eterno medio minuto, asintió.

—Esta bien

Levanto la mano derecha, poniéndola delante de Wilson y saco las uñas, al igual que antes. Eso, sumado a su cara de fastidio fue suficiente para que Wilson retrocediera. Casi no podía hablar.

—¿Son… son reales? —le pregunto

—¿Hablas de sus uñas o sus tetas? —le preguntó House ácidamente

—Las uñas —le respondió escuetamente.

Mas fastidiada aun, tomo la mano del oncólogo e hizo un surco con una de sus uñas desde la base de la muñeca hasta la base del pulgar.

—¡Ay! —exclamo, retirando bruscamente la mano y mirándola entre asombrado, enojado y unas ganas ocultas de pegarle una cachetada.

—¿Le parecen bastante reales? —dijo, con un tono frio como el hielo y achicando apenas los ojos.

—Wilson, anda al baño a limpiarte —le ordeno House

El oncólogo hizo casa, lanzando una mirada envenenada hacia Christine a medida que se dirigía hacia allí.

—Podrías haber hecho tu exhibición sin causar heridos a los espectadores —le espetó House.

—Pero no me creía, algo tenia que hacer —dijo, con un tono maligno.

—Así no vas a ser mi primera ministra cundo yo conquiste el mundo.

—Perdón, pero odio cuando la gente no me cree.

—El tiene un problema con el concepto de creer por serle infiel a todas las mujeres con las que salió. No es nada personal.

Wilson asomo la cabeza por la puerta. Tenía la mano herida con una gasa sujeta con un poco de cinta.

—Creo que una curita bastaba —señalo Christine, con una sonrisita incrédula.

—No había curitas grandes —le respondió secamente.

Christine bajo la vista un momento y luego lo miro a los ojos. Su expresión cambio de burlona a suplicante:

—No se lo va a contar a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —la tranquilizó Wilson.

Unos minutos después el oncólogo se despidió y House lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Que no se te afloje la lengua —le advirtió House —. Porque si lo haces, esto puede terminar con un tendal de cadáveres: tú, yo, Chris…

—No lo haré –se apresuró a decir Wilson, aterrado ante la sola idea.

House se metió a su casa. Christine lo miraba con tristeza desde la cocina, con un vaso de jugo de naranja entre sus manos.

—Si llegara a pasarle algo a ustedes, cuando destruya a la SIMA, me matare. No tiene sentido seguir viviendo, si todas las personas a las que me acerco terminan asesinados por mis enemigos.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y se metió en el baño. Cuando House pasó por al lado de la puerta, podría haber jurado que Christine estaba llorando.


	12. La maldición del Fénix Negro

**¡Feliz día del amigo atrasado!**

**Me fui a ver Harry Potter al cine. Mi amiga lloro cuando pasa lo de Severus… los que ya leyeron o ya la vieron ya sabe que parte es…**

**Lauren-017: tanto tiempo sin (Bueno, verte no cuenta, nunca nos vimos) saber de vos. Intento no tardar pero trabajo y estoy de mudanza (al fin la independencia del país de Shirubana). Buenísimo que te guste el Hilson. Al principio, cuando lo escribí, no era Hilson, pero… al final me gusto y lo cambie.**

**Duque Astaroth: referente al Hameron… es copado y no rechazo ninguna posibilidad. Para serte sincera, el borrador está terminado. Y aun así, cuando lo paso, no paro de corregir. Y te entiendo perfectamente que queres decir con Cameron, puerco, jejeje. Gracias por respetar mi opinión. Pocas veces alguien lo hace. Y yo también respeto la tuya.**

**Myhouse: lo de la manito te pareció un encanto, hasta que House abrió la boca, jajajaja. Y lo de los aliados no queda descartado. Algo rosa llevo, me base en la ropa que llevaba Hermione en la película "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban"**

**Aura. Tankian: lectora nueva! Bienvenida al delirio. Leí tu perfil, como hago con el de todos. A mí también me gusta Sherlock Holmes. "El sabueso de los Baskerville" es mi favorito. Y yo, en el lugar de Watson, le hubiese pegado una piña a Holmes cuando se entero que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, jeje.**

**Bueno, acá les dejo el capitulo. Es cortito, pero uno de los más decisivos de la historia.**

**Capitulo doce**

**La maldición del Fénix Negro**

_"Ese Arquero siempre está buscando alguien nuevo a quien lanzar su flecha."_

_Kristin Cashore_

_Graceling_

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, alto y escuálido golpeó la puerta del despacho de Charles Phoenix, conocido como el Fénix Negro, en uno de sus orfanatos en Cincinnati. El hombre sabía que, debajo de la cerámica del suelo, funcionaba uno de los laboratorios clandestinos mejor equipados del mundo.

— ¡Adelante! —apremio Phoenix.

El sujeto entro en el despacho. El "ex" científico de la Armada estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, observando al intruso con ojos de buitre. Mostró una sonrisa macabra, carente de alma, estampada en su rostro semidestrozado.

—Jerry Taylor –murmuró el deforme.

—Sí, jefe.

—Siéntese, por favor.

Taylor obedeció.

—Debo confesarle que me intriga esa información que tiene para mí.

—Y la tendrá, si hay dinero.

Phoenix saco una maleta marrón del suelo y la coloco encima de su escritorio. Taylor abrió las pestillas, impaciente. Pilas de cientos de dólares se exhibieron ante sus codiciosos ojos.

—Le daré estos ciento cincuenta mil dólares si me dice todo lo que sabe sobre lo que sucede a mis espaldas.

—Está bien —asintió Taylor—. ¿Qué le ha dicho el señor Raymond McGee sobre Nelson Rodríguez?

—Me ha dicho que era un traidor que trabajaba para Aarón Wood y planeaba denunciar nuestras actividades a la policía y que fue eliminado —explico Phoenix.

—No fue así.

Phoenix lo miro, interesado.

—McGee lo está traicionando —continuó Taylor—. Reunió a una cierta cantidad de agentes para rastrear a Christine Livesey y asesinarla.

El pulso del jefe se acelero.

—Y… ¿lo han logrado?

—No. McGee mandó a Nelson Rodríguez a matarla. Creían tener una idea de donde se encontraba, así que fueron a la ciudad donde supuestamente se encontraba. Tres días después, lo encontraron asesinado en un callejón. Y ella dejo un mensaje que decía claramente que fue ella.

Phoenix sabia que Raymond nunca había estado de acuerdo con su plan, pero creía de que solo lo decía por el peligro que representaría si se le iba de las manos. Pero no que estuviera cien por ciento en contra.

—¿Y en qué ciudad se encuentra mi querida Midnight? —las manos le temblaban por la excitación.

—En Princeton, Nueva Jersey.

—Livesey nunca se ha quedado mucho tiempo en una ciudad —reflexionó Phoenix—. No si sabe que mis hombres van tras ella o rondan ese lugar. Si ya fueron dos veces y aun sigue allí, es porque encontró a alguien que la está protegiendo. Y si no me equivoco, aun debe estar allí.

Taylor sonrió como un alumno adulado por su maestro.

—Te has ganado este maletín, pero, si usted estaba del lado de McGee ¿Por qué lo traicionó?

—Porque usted tendrá mucho poder si la mocosa esta a su lado, viva. Ahora, gracias a mi, tiene grandes posibilidades de capturarla.

—Y lo que quiere usted es un trato privilegiado.

Taylor asintió.

—Lo tendrá si me hace un favor.

—Escucho.

—Finja que sigue con Raymond. Quiero que lo desvíe de Princeton. No lo eliminaré. Aun no.

—De acuerdo

—Mandaré a mis hombres a vigilar la ciudad y localizar donde está viviendo. No la capturaré, por el momento. Esperaré a que confíe de que está a salvo —levantó una mano en el aire—. Y en el momento menos pensado para ella… ¡Pum! —cerró el puño—. La atraparé.

—Bien, jefe.

—Que ninguno de los traidores se acerquen al laboratorio.

—De acuerdo

—Ya puede usted retirarse.

—Si jefe —Taylor tomo el portafolios, como si no pudiera creer que tuviera tanto dinero en sus manos y se marcho.

Phoenix se recostó en su sillón. Sabia quienes eran sus enemigos y donde estaba Midnight. Y, sobre todo, estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño. Y si Taylor creía que seguiría con vida luego de que dejara de serle útil, estaba equvocado.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar

Phoenix levanto el tubo. Solo hablo unos segundos. Y, cuando colgó, salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio

* * *

Taylor se encontraba en la casa de Raymond McGee, dos horas después de hablar con Phoenix.

—Midnight ya no está en Princeton— le dijo—. Escuché a Phoenix contándoselo a Maverik.

—¿Y en donde está ahora? —le preguntó Raymond, ansioso.

—En Far Hill, señor.

—Mandare a mis hombres allí.

—Pero señor… la chica es muy peligrosa… usted ya sabía lo que le pasó a…

—No me interesa —respondió Raymond, muy serio—. Es un arma casi apocalíptica, pero no deja de ser una criatura de catorce años. No va a pasar oculta el resto de su vida. Rastreen la ciudad y, cuando la encuentren, mátenla.

—Pero, nadie se animara después de lo de Rodríguez, señor.

—Pues lo harán de todos modos. Duplique la recompensa por ella.

—Como usted diga, señor —Taylor sonrió para sus adentros. Los días de Raymond McGee estaban contados.

—Además, a todos les interesa Midnight. Si ella habla, vamos todos a la cárcel. Si muere, no puede hablar.

—¿Y si se lo cuenta a la policía antes de que la encontremos?

Raymond se arrellanó en el sillón de la sala.

—Roguemos a Dios que eso no ocurra. Aunque no creo que lo haga. Debe de saber que vigilamos las jefaturas de policía. Es una chica lista, pero quizá, tarde o temprano, decida de que ya puede soportarlo más.

—¿Cree que va a suicidarse?

Raymond asintió silenciosamente y sonrió. Pero la de Phoenix era cien veces más temible.

—Sí, es muy inteligente —murmuró Taylor, mientras se ponía en pie—. Pero creo que resistirá toda una vida porque no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. Y si no nos apresuramos, terminaremos todos en las pequeñas y mortíferas manos de Midnight.

Raymond dejó de sonreír. Taylor se despidió de él y se fue, con una sonrisa macabra en los labios


	13. Entre la espada y la pared

**Hola!**

**Ayer tuve un dia de mierda. Me asaltaron al mediodía y me robaron el celular a pocas cuadras de mi casa. El celular era un Pantech que no valia dos mangos, se le pone la pantalla en negro a veces y tiene rota la cámara, asi que el ladron se va a querer cortar los huevos. Y eso me pasa por hablar por teléfono en la calle donde no pasa nadie. Y menos mal que fue el celu solo, porque tenia mi billetera, el mp4 mi mochila con mi ropa, shampoo, etc. Y lo peor: mis apuntes a mano del fic.**

**Cuando me encontré con mi amiga en la Capital, encima me descompuse ( por el shock) y vomite, que asco. Le rompi los quinotos a mi amiga toda la noche, perdón Luty Malfoy. No tenia sueño, y se movio como pollo de rotisería toda la noche (dormimos en la misma cama) asi que nos jodimos mutuamente**

**Pero unos reviews me van a animar, jeje.**

**Myhouse: que bien que te haya gustado. Y bueno, hay gente que se confía mucho, jeje.**

**Averigüe lo que es un Shipper… en mi opinión, hay que darle un… digamos, un toque de color a la historia y… bueno, hago una confesión… hay parte dos y tres para este fic, lo voy a hacer saga.**

**Bueno, acá esta el capitulo 13, que es muy largo, para compensar lo corto del anterior, jaja.**

**Capitulo trece**

**Entre la espada y la pared**

"_Desde mi odio mas profundo, grite: ¡Monstruo despreciable! ¡Como me gustaría convertirte en polvo, si con eso le devolvieras la vida a los que asesinaste!"_

_Mary Shelley_

_Frankestein_

Los últimos días de octubre terminaron, cediéndole paso a un helado noviembre. Faltaban pocos días para que diciembre gobernara al almanaque, junto con su espíritu navideño. Hacía casi dos meses que María Christine Livesey vivía con el doctor Gregory House. Dos meses… sesenta días… bueno, casi dos meses, pensaba una fría mañana del veintidós de noviembre una niña de cabello color negro petróleo y ojos verdes, mientras tomaba un té en la cocina. Reinaba un silencio absoluto en la casa, a excepción del ruido amortiguado de los automóviles que pasaban por la calle. Se sentía tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni los matones del Fénix Negro ni los de McGee habían regresado a Princeton. Christine supuso que la buscaban en otro lado.

Recordaba haber hablado con su madre en el hospital. Según los médicos, sufría de alucinaciones sobre laboratorios secretos y científicos malvados que experimentaban con niños en los orfanatos ¡Quien diría que todo lo que la pobre mujer había dicho era la pura verdad!

Se levanto, aun un poco dormida, y dejó la taza en la pileta de la cocina. Se sentía feliz. House, después de mucho insistir, le había permitido salir, pero solo al hospital, un par de veces por semana. Un poco a regañadientes, Christine aceptó. Por lo menos podía ver el sol y sentir la brisa en su rostro en el trayecto. Se entretenía hablando con Chase (al cual le pedía matrimonio como saludo) a Cameron, a Foreman, a Cuddy, a Stacy y, después de pensarlo mucho, a Wilson, con el que había hecho las paces. Aunque a veces le preguntaban cosas que le costaba responder:

—Necesitas ir a la escuela, Chris —le dijo Foreman un día, mientras jugaban a las cartas en el despacho.

—Estoy bien así —respondió Christine, incómoda. Ella también deseaba ir, pero no quería confesarlo—. Sé leer y escribir en español y en ingles y las tablas de multiplicar. No me hace falta saber más.

—¿No deseas tener estudios o seguir una carrera?

—Pues… si, lo he pensado. Me gustaría ser doctora, como ustedes, pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo aun. Necesito documentos y alguien para que me inscriba. Y esa persona tiene que ser mi padre o un tutor.

—¿Y por qué no denuncias a tu familia? Stacy es abogada y puede defenderte y alguien puede hacerse cargo de ti.

—Nadie querría ser mi tutor. Soy demasiado grande —tenia ganas de salir corriendo. Ya no sabía cuantas excusas más podía plantearle.

—Esas son tonterías, Chris…

—Voy a comprarme algo en la cafetería —interrumpió Christine, mientras se levantaba y se iba a cualquier lado donde nadie la conociera.

Unos pasos, inconfundibles para ella, la distrajeron de sus recuerdos.

—Buenos días, Doc —saludó Christine automáticamente, apartando la vista de los azulejos blancos de la pared para mirarlo.

House no parecía haber empezado con un buen día. Rengueaba más de lo normal y un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

—Para ti tal vez —gruño el medico, malhumorado mientras se sentaba en una silla y se frotaba la pierna enferma –No soporto mas el dolor.

—¿Y su Vicodin?

—No me quedo ni una píldora. Ni siquiera podré manejar así.

Christine reflexionó un momento.

—Creo que he visto una píldora suelta —buscó en la biblioteca de la sala y encontró la pastilla entre dos libros. Se la tendió a House, quien se la tragó de golpe.

—Voy a esperar a que me haga efecto para salir. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—No. Hoy quiero quedarme aquí

—Como quieras. ¿No te vas a aburrir?

—Algo encontrare en la caja idiota.

Diez minutos después, House tomó su bolso.

—Nos vemos, mocosa.

—Que tenga un buen día, Doc.

Cuando él se marchó, ella se acostó en el sofá. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Tal vez caminaría un rato por el parque y nada más. Todo estaba mejor en su vida. Aunque las pesadillas seguían atormentándola por la noche. Ya no gritaba, pero no dejaban de ser desagradables, como el de la noche anterior.

Estaba dentro de su habitación subterránea en los laboratorios de la SIMA. Solo había una cama de una plaza, un ropero, una mesa y dos sillas. Había otra puerta, que daba a un baño. Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, cuando zumbó la chicharra que permitía abrir la puerta.

El Fénix Negro entró en la habitación. Llevaba unos pantalones grises y un polo negro. Le sonrió paternalmente, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía que era el de una hiena.

—Vamos, Midnight —le dijo.

Christine lo acompañó. Caminaron por un pasillo recubierto de acero inoxidable, sin hablarse, aunque el Fénix Negro no paraba de mirarla. Doblaron recodos y atravesaron varias puertas dobles hasta llegar a una especie de vestíbulo. Varios científicos, secretarias y ayudantes iban y venían. Se dirigieron a una habitación que Christine conocía muy bien.

Era grande y fría como un depósito de cadáveres. Un espejo unidireccional que cubría toda una pared y cuatro cámaras de video en cada esquina del techo era la única decoración. Cuatro hombres la aguardaban en fila, en la pared opuesta al espejo. Christine entró, pero no la acompañó Phoenix. La niña se coloco exactamente en el medio, mirando a sus oponentes.

—Muy bien, Midnight —resonó una voz desde el espejo—. Prepárate.

La niña levanto una mano, en señal de que había entendido. Los cuatro hombres la rodearon.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre que estaba delante de ella le dio un puñetazo, pero ella freno el golpe y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el hígado, que lo hizo caer al suelo y dio una patada hacia atrás con la misma pierna en la ingle de otro hombre. Retrocedió hasta el espejo unidireccional hasta que los dos tipos restantes la acorralaron y luego le hundió los dos dedos en los ojos de uno, pegó un salto y giro en el aire para pegarle un golpe mortífero en el cuello con el canto de la mano. Su muerte fue instantánea. Se acerco a los otros dos hombres, mareados aun por las potentes patadas, los arrastro de los cabellos hasta el espejo, los puso de pie y les entrechoco sus cabezas de tal forma que sonaron con fuerza y los desmayo. El hombre al cual le había clavado las uñas en los ojos gritaba y se arrastraba por el suelo, con la sangre manando de sus cuencas. Christine pasó a su lado, le dio dos patadas en la cabeza y dejó de gritar y retorcerse.

La chica inspeccionó todo sin inmutarse y miró al espejo, donde un equipo de científicos la monitoreaba.

—Bravo, Midnight —Phoenix entró en la habitación y le palmeó la espalda—. Te felicito.

Christine no respondió. En realidad, casi nunca hablaba. Nadie la obligaba a hacerlo. Luego la sometieron a más pruebas: manejar distintos tipos de armas; como entrar furtivamente en un lugar; burlar la seguridad de computadoras… todo muy satisfactorio a los ojos del Fénix Negro. Pero Christine tenía un plan. Un plan para escapar.

En una de las pruebas de pelea, Christine dejó que le golpearan la cabeza y fingió desmayarse. Luego de "despertar", dejó de comer e incluso de moverse y respondía negativamente a las pruebas de habilidades. Los médicos de SIMA la revisaron y llegaron a la conclusión que el golpe en la cabeza le había provocado una conmoción cerebral. Eso era lo que Christine quería que creyeran…

La ronca bocina de un camión la devolvieron al presente. Se percato de que alguien había pasado un sobre bajo la puerta. Normalmente se hubiera dado cuenta, pero estaba tan distraída que no lo había notado antes. Con pereza, la niña se levantó y lo recogió. Estaba en blanco, a excepción del remitente. No había nada escrito, solo un dibujo de…

Un árbol con raíces.

Christine soltó la carta como si le quemara las manos y retrocedió cinco pasos, con una mano en el pecho. Ese dibujo era el símbolo de "Jardín del Edén" el orfanato de Charles Phoenix. La habían encontrado.

La niña sacudió la cabeza. El miedo y el odio que se revolvían en su interior eran descomunales. Se negaba a aceptar de que la habían descubierto, pero el sobre estaba allí, tirado en el suelo, como burlándose de ella. Con dedos temblorosos, levantó la carta y la abrió:

_Querida Midnight:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien. Estoy algo enojado contigo porque te has ido sin decirme adonde, pero ahora sé dónde vives. Te he buscado durante mucho tiempo. Creo que deberíamos vernos y tengo una propuesta para ti._

_Quiero que regreses conmigo. Te extraño demasiado y te necesito para que me ayudes a cumplir mis sueños. No deseo hacerte daño, solo quiero saber lo que tienes exactamente, nada más. No estás obligada a hacerlo si no quieres._

_Pero te advierto una cosa: si no aceptas, ese lisiado con el que vives ahora sufrirá un lamentable y doloroso accidente. Elige; si no, yo lo haré por ti. Te doy tres días. Un auto amarillo estará estacionada cerca de donde estés, por si decides venir. No digas que no te he avisado._

_Con mis mejores deseos_

_Charles Phoenix_

_P.D.: si le dices algo a la policía (lo cual dudo), el lisiado morirá._

Christine se quedó de piedra. Sintió como si tuviera una pelota de tenis atravesada en la garganta. _El Doc corre peligro._ La palabra _culpa_ cruzó su mente y se estanco allí, junto a la palabra _pánico_.

Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la casa, ideando algún plan que le permitiera estar a salvo a ambos, por mas difícil que pareciera.

* * *

Mientras ella intentaba arreglar el caos mortal, House conversaba con Wilson en la cafetería, ignorando que su vida pendía de la decisión de Christine.

—¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer con ella? –le preguntó Wilson.

—No lo sé —respondió House.

—Pueden ir a la policía.

—Y ella termina capturada y yo muerto —ironizo él.

—¡Este es un asunto muy serio! La dejas salir a la calle como si nada ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar ella así antes de que termine a manos de la SIMA otra vez?

—Tampoco voy a encerrarla en un cuarto oscuro, con una máscara cubriéndole la cara.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Necesita sol, aire, espacio abierto. En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero si alguien la ve y la reconoce?

—No le ha sucedido nada —sin embargo, estaba preocupado.

—Por ahora. Esto no puede seguir así. No siempre la suerte va a estar de su lado.

—Si —murmuró House —Lo sé, pero…

—Basta de peros. Sabes muy bien que basta que alguien de la SIMA o ese tal Raymond McGee sepan que vive contigo.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Wilson volvió a hablar.

—¿Y ese tal Aarón no puede hacer nada para llevársela lejos de ellos?

—No puede. Dice que tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de llevársela. Además está más segura conmigo, ya que para la SIMA yo no la conozco, que con Aarón, que si saben que tiene una conexión peligrosa con ella.

—¿Y entonces? Te van a matar…

House la interrumpió, lentamente.

—Sé de qué me hablas, Stacy. Tengo que hacer algo y eso no me deja en paz. La policía no es segura. Mi vida corre peligro y también la tuya. Sé que son capaces de matarme, con tal de capturarla o matarla.

—Entonces, échala de tu casa. No estás obligado a quedártela.

House la miró.

—No —dijo secamente.

Wilson sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—¿Te encariñaste con ella?

—Por favor…

—Contéstame.

—Me cae bien. No me convertiré en su padre por ello.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de reconocer lo mucho que la quieres, tanto de que no eres capaz de dejarla ir, por más que su presencia peligre tu vida?

House se levantó de la mesa.

—Debo irme. Hay pacientes a los que debo ignorar personalmente.

Ya en su despacho, el médico pudo analizar la conversación con Wilson. Christine caminaba por la calle libremente, expuesta completamente al peligro. Quizás lo mejor era que no saliera más. A ella no le caería bien la noticia ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería que le sucediera nada malo.

Mientras conducía su auto de vuelta a su casa, observó por el espejo retrovisor: un auto color amarillo lo seguía. Hacía poco más de una semana que se repetía la misma escena, fuera adonde fuera. Al conductor, un hombre corpulento, calvo y con bigote grueso, lo había visto en la sala de espera en el hospital; vendiendo hot dog y mendigando en la calle. House era bastante paranoico y se dio cuenta de inmediato que lo estaban vigilando. Podría ser agente de la SIMA o de McGee. E incluso algún detective. Las preguntas de sus "lacayos" sobre Christine eran muy difíciles de responder y era normal que dudaran sobre sus explicaciones.

Al llegar a su casa, miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. El auto se estacionó a una manzana de distancia. Sentía muchas ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas al conductor, pero se contuvo.

Ni bien puso los dos pies adentro de su casa, Christine corrió hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración.

—¡Doc! —chilló ella, con la voz entrecortada —. ¿Está bien? ¿Le sucedió algo?

—Si me sueltas estaré bien —jadeó. Las costillas parecían ceder a la presión.

—Disculpe, Doc —lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Por qué estas tan preocupada, Chris?

—Ehh… nada, solo que… estaba preocupada por usted.

—¿Por qué?

La niña tardo en contestar.

—Últimamente ha habido muchos asaltos en esta zona. Y salir a la calle representa un peligro.

Por una milésima de segundo, sintió ganas de abrazarla. No sabía por qué, pero se contuvo.

—Se cuidarme solo. No soy un niño.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos hay gente que muere asaltada o accidentada.

—Porque son idiotas.

Christine meneó la cabeza.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer, Doc.

—No te molestes —House revolvió su bolso y sacó una bandeja con sándwiches de miga—. Se los robé a Wilson.

—Tonta de mí. Y yo que creía que los había comprado. Entonces haré una ensalada de frutas, antes de que la que está en la heladera se eche a perder.

Mientras la niña cortaba una manzana en cubos, House no paraba de mirarla. La veía bastante preocupada. En la mañana había estado bien ¿Qué le había sucedido mientras estuvo trabajando? ¿Se había dado cuenta de la presencia del auto amarillo? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—¿Chris?

—¿Mmh?

—Desde hace unos días me ha dado la impresión de que me vigilan.

Christine comenzó a cortar la fruta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Debe estar cansado, Doc –dijo ella, impasible —. Necesita unas vacaciones.

—A veces siento que me persiguen. Veo a las mismas personas en diferentes trabajos.

—Hoy en día, hay que tener como tres trabajos distintos para sobrevivir. –La niña se llevó un cubo de manzana a la boca. Luego juntó todo en un recipiente y lo puso en el refrigerador—. ¿Sabe? Mejor voy a dormir. Estoy cansada.

Chris se acostó en el sillón. House abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Era mejor dejarla así. Ya hablaría con ella mañana.

* * *

Christine estaba completamente despierta. No podía dormir, no después de haber leído esa carta macabra. Fue bastante difícil decirle a House de que sus sospechas eran infundadas. Ella no ignoraba la presencia del auto amarillo. Si ella aceptaba la propuesta, tenía que hablar con el conductor y él lo llevaría con el Fénix Negro. Pero también estaba allí para vigilarlos a ellos dos para que no huyeran.

Solo tenía tres malditos días para saber qué hacer. Si aceptaba la propuesta del Fénix Negro, se sometería a miles de pruebas y experimentos y si descubrían la clave de su supervivencia, estaría perdida; si se negaba, mataría a House. No le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones. O condenaba al mundo para salvar a una sola persona o condenaba a una sola persona para salvar al mundo. Debía haber alguna solución, la que fuera…

Un pensamiento amargo y desesperado invadió su mente: _"Yo no debería estar viva. Debí dejar que aquel agente de McGee me matara."_ Y esa reflexión comenzó a convertirse en algo más. Sí. No había otra salida. Era la única manera de salvar a House y no parar a manos de la SIMA.

Revolvió su mochila negra y sacó una pistola calibre 38. Acaricio lentamente el caño del arma. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que usarla contra alguien. Pues, bien, esa noche tenía un objetivo.

Tomo un pedazo de papel y una lapicera, garabateo una nota y la pegó en la pantalla del televisor. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo muy importante que hacer. Entró en el dormitorio de House. Dormía profundamente, sin sospechar nada. Se inclino hacia él y lo besó.

—Adiós, Doc —murmuró y salió a la calle.

La noche era horrible y hacía mucho frío. Los vagabundos se apretujaban en los callejones. Ella sentía la helada más que nadie, ya que no llevaba chaqueta y solo vestía una camiseta y un pantalón fino. No le importaba mucho su aspecto. A nadie le importaría si la gente hiciera lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

El auto amarillo la seguía. No le interesaba para nada, pero no quería que nadie la interrumpiera. Saco la pistola de su cintura y, con la rapidez del rayo, gatillo el arma hacia el conductor, solo una vez. Enfoco la vista hacia la ventanilla del auto. La bala había entrado por la clavícula y, al parecer, le había perforado una vena. Estaba muerto.

La luna brillaba, pero las espesas nubes grises la tapaban, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad. Christine se detuvo frente al lugar que buscaba: la fábrica de zapatos abandonada Big Day.

Era un galpón gigante y sucio que abarcaba toda una manzana. Alguna vez había sido una fabrica medianamente prospera. Una denuncia de las irregularidades que allí ocurrían había provocado que el lugar cerrara hacia más de treinta años. Christine trepó con agilidad al enorme portón negro devorado por el oxido. Aterrizó al otro lado, desatrancó la pesada puerta del galpón y la abrió.

Adentro, el polvo que había en el aire era tal, que se cubrió la nariz con una mano. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas y los vidrios estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Las arañas y las ratas habían convertido el lugar en su reino. Las telarañas se le enredaban en su cabello y los roedores correteaban entre cajas amarillentas y sillas y escritorios rotos, apilados como esqueletos de madera. Nadie se había molestado en recoger las maquinarias que se estaban desmoronando, pero nada de eso le importaba a Christine. Miró hacia arriba. Había una escalera que conducía a un entrepiso. Allí había otra escalera que conducía a otro entrepiso y así sucesivamente, dejando un hueco en el centro. Ella comenzó a subir lentamente, arrastrando los pies, como una condenada a muerte. Y eso era ella ahora.

Llegó hasta el último entrepiso. Christine miró hacia abajo esta vez. Varios metros la separaban del suelo. Saco el arma de la cintura y la miro, casi hipnotizada. Se la llevo a la sien, sintiendo el frío de la boca metálica. Miro los agujeros del techo. Las nubes se habían corrido y mostraban una luna brillante y carcomida. Tenía miedo. No sabía si le dolería cuando la bala atravesara su cerebro. Pero solo estaba segura de dos cosas: que moriría y que lo hacía, más que nada, por House. Y apretó el disparador.

No sintió nada de dolor. Solo sintió que se hundía. Un viento le rizaba la ropa y su cabello flotaba en el aire. Y su mente reprodujo el día en que había huido de la SIMA, diez meses atrás.

* * *

Ese día de libertad ocurrió el trece de febrero, a las nueve y media de la noche. Christine Livesey, apodada como Midnight, estaba sentada en la cama, sin hacer nada. Tenía que seguir con el show hasta el último segundo. Supuestamente, tenía una conmoción cerebral por culpa de una patada en la cabeza. Le había dolido mucho, pero no tenía nada. Sintió los ojos electrónicos observándola. Quizás la podrían detener, pero eso no le impediría intentarlo.

Un hombre (su enfermero) entro en su habitación, empujando un carrito con comida. Christine levantó la cabeza y vio su oportunidad.

El hombre no había cerrado la puerta al entrar.

Coloco encima de la mesa un sándwich de hamburguesa y un vaso de jugo. Cuando le dio la espalda a la niña, ella se levanto, junto las manos como si estuviera rezando y la descargo con fuerza sobre la nuca del enfermero. El hombre se quedo un instante quieto y luego se desplomo.

La niña camino a grandes zancadas y cruzo la puerta con rapidez. Una ordenanza, que estaba encerando el suelo, la vio y la reconoció de inmediato. Christine se dirigió hacia allí, ya que ese pasillo era el inicio del camino que la llevaría a la superficie. El mismo camino que había hecho la prueba de los cuatro tipos. El infeliz gritó y ella le propinó un fuerte empujón contra la pared y siguió caminando. Apretó el paso, dejando al ordenanza atrás. Sus zapatillas hacían eco y reverberaba hasta el techo.

Se enfrentó a una puerta de dos hojas y la abrió de una patada. Nada le impediría alcanzar su objetivo.

Las alarmas comenzaron a gemir de manera desesperante y resonó por todo el laboratorio. Le taladraban los oídos. Cerca del vestíbulo, se topó con una falange de guardias que le impedían el paso, esgrimiendo sus cachiporras. Pero no lograrían detenerla. No era una chica normal.

Uno de los guardias corrió hacia ella, con la cachiporra en alto. No iban a usar sus armas, ya que seguramente tenían órdenes de no dispararle. Christine esquivó el golpe, le arrancó la cachiporra y se la descargó sobre su rostro. El guardia se tambaleo hacia atrás, con la nariz rota, y cayó al suelo. Le arrebató la pistola y la descargó contra los demás, convirtiendo el pasillo en una carnicería. Christine les revisó los bolsillos de los cadáveres. Uno de ellos tenía una granada de mano. Se la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Llego al vestíbulo. Había un ascensor que subía hasta una puerta oculta tras la biblioteca del despacho de Charles Phoenix. De todas las puertas comenzaron a salir guardias. Entre ellos se encontraba el Fénix Negro.

—Midnight —murmuró él—. Cálmate. No tienes adonde ir ¿Por qué quieres marcharte? Aquí estas bien. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

—No —respondió Christine, temblando.

—No seas terca… —comenzó a decir Phoenix, pero se interrumpió al ver que Christine pulsaba el botón para abrir el ascensor y sacaba una granada del bolsillo.

—Váyanse —ordenó—, o los cocinaré.

Phoenix hizo un gesto y todos salieron de allí, excepto él.

—Midnight, no te pongas en ese plan. Te he entrenado, te he convertido en una guerrera ¿y así me lo agradeces?

—No tengo nada que agradecerte —se metió dentro del ascensor, pulsó el botón para ascender y tiró la granada hacia una de las computadoras, lo más lejos posible, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Escucho el ruido del explosivo reventando contra las computadoras. La cabina se sacudió, pero no dejó de funcionar. La puerta se abrió y se encontró en el despacho de Phoenix. Salió de allí y comenzó a buscar una salida, desesperada. El lugar entero podía estallar.

Al final del corredor, se encontraba un enorme ventanal. Tomo carrera y se lanzo de cabeza contra él. Sintió hacerse añicos el vidrio y sus fragmentos se le clavaron en los brazos. Aterrizó boca abajo sobre el césped, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el portón. Se trepó y cayó agazapada sobre la acera.

Era libre.

* * *

El dolor que sentía en el cuerpo era horrible _¿La muerte duele?_, pensó Christine. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el agujero que había quedado en el piso podrido de madera, un piso más arriba. Comprendiendo apenas lo que sucedía, intentó incorporarse y pegó un grito. Al arrodillarse, un trozo de vidrio se le había clavado en la rodilla derecha y sangraba. Se arranco con furia el pedazo de ventana e intento dar unos pasos, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que casi se desmayo.

"_El Doc está solo"._ Ese pensamiento se le incrustó en la cabeza con la misma intensidad que el vidrio. Salió lentamente de la fábrica y, con mucho dolor, se trepó al portón. Ya no iba a suicidarse.

Le costaba mucho caminar y se sentía débil. El frío era más intenso y unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo gris. La niña buscó refugio en un callejón y se quedó allí, temblando, incapaz de continuar.

Charles Phoenix estaba sentado al frente de la ventana de un hotel mugriento de Princeton, con una copa de brandy entre sus dedos. No podía dormir. Ahora que Christine Livesey estaba tan cerca, no podía contener su excitación. No le importaba que la gente lo tildara de demente, no le importaba lo que Christine le había hecho a su rostro, no le importaba nada. Solo quería capturarla.

No sería muy difícil. La niña sólo tenía que decirle donde había escondido las libretas de Alfredo Benítez y las pruebas que acusaban a Phoenix y a toda su organización. Y que Christine regresara a Cincinnati. Y, de no aceptar, mataría a House. Una lástima. Se decía que era uno de los mejores médicos del país y Phoenix no lo hubiera puesto en duda.

Una vez que lograra su objetivo, mataría al traidor de Raymond McGee y a todos sus seguidores. Formaría un ejército invencible. Tomaría por asalto a los países más débiles y los fortalecería y seria el dirigente del mundo, con el tiempo. Y si Christine no era de él, no sería de nadie. Pero no creía que podía llegar a ese extremo. Christine parecía muy encariñada con el lisiado. Si ella veía que peligraba su vida, cedería. Y tendría el poder en sus manos.

Pero no había forma de hacerles abrir los ojos a McGee y a su grupo de lelos. Para ellos todo (absolutamente todo) se arreglaba con disparos. Bazofia. No sabían nada. Eso solo se utilizaba si no había mas remedio. Si no hubieran sido unos traidores incompetentes, hacía rato que la chica hubiera estado en su poder.

Se había reunido con sus verdaderos aliados, el día en que Christine Livesey fue encontrada y habían sugerido muchas cosas sobre su vigilancia. Al final, alguien había dicho algo sensato: el solo hecho de que la chica supiera que cualquier idiotez podía terminar con la vida de House o, aun mejor, con su hermano, sería suficiente para mantenerla a raya.

Terminó su copa. Se acostó en su cama, sin dormir, pensando en lo poco que le faltaba para alcanzar su objetivo.

Con una extraña sensación de angustia en el pecho, House se despertó. Giro la cabeza para mirar el despertador. Eran las dos y treinta y cinco. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frotándose la cabeza. No se sentía nada bien.

Tenía la boca y la garganta seca y se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina. El líquido le refresco la garganta… pero no hizo desaparecer la angustia.

Echó un vistazo al sillón, esperando a ver a Christine dormida (o despierta, como sucedía a veces). Pero lo único que vio fueron las mantas.

—¿Chris? —la llamó en voz alta. Nadie le contestó. No hizo falta revisar la casa. Christine no estaba. La angustia crecía, como un globo que se hinchaba y se hinchaba…

En el televisor, estaba pegada una nota. Presintiendo que no decía nada bueno, la arrancó de la pantalla y la leyó:

_**Doc:**_

_**He estado reflexionando mucho tiempo sobre mi vida después del experimento hasta ahora y llegue a una conclusión. Raymond McGee tiene razón: yo no debo vivir. Me fui convirtiendo en un monstruo y mi existencia solo complica la de los demás. No puedo seguir soportando más con esta carga. Lo quiero mucho, Doc. Gracias por todo.**_

_**Chris.**_

Ahora si estaba asustado, muy asustado. Su corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros y su estomago se le revolvió. Se le resbaló la nota de los dedos, y esta cayó perezosamente al suelo. Su cuerpo se bañó en un sudor frío.

Christine iba a suicidarse.

Temblando, House le revisó la mochila y notó, horrorizado, que le faltaba una pistola. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tomó su chaqueta, subió a su auto y salió a buscarla.

Condujo lentamente, mirando para todos lados y saltándose los semáforos. Los conductores nocturnos lo insultaban, pero ni lo noto. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera atiborrado de anfetaminas.

En esa fría noche de noviembre, la calle estaba casi desierta. Pocos peatones, pocos autos… todos dormían en sus casas o trabajaban, mientras el buscaba a una niña que podría estar muerta. Ni siquiera sabía hacia cuanto tiempo se había marchado ¿Quince minutos? ¿Una hora? Eres una idiota, mocosa, pensó, desesperado.

Nunca se había preocupado tanto por una persona, ni siquiera por un paciente al filo de la muerte. _No estés muerta_, pensó. _Por favor, que no te hayas matado._

Le pareció ver una figura familiar acurrucada en un callejón y frenó. Esa persona estaba acurrucada contra la pared, semicubierta por la nieve. Tenía las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón, igual que como lo hacía…

—Chris —murmuró y corrió (como pudo) hacia ella. Se arrodillo con dificultad y le levantó la cara. Estaba mortalmente pálida e inconsciente. Le sacudió la nieve y le tomó el pulso. Parecía débil. La revisó superficialmente, buscando una herida de bala y no la encontró. Pero le encontró un feo tajo en la frente y una rodilla magullada y con sangre, además de algunos hematomas en los brazos. Tenía las manos muy frías y se las masajeó para reactivarle la circulación. Respiraba, pero muy lenta y pesadamente.

—Chris, reacciona —le dijo, sacudiéndola por los hombros. La niña parpadeo suavemente.

—¿Doc? —susurró ella.

—No, el príncipe azul —ironizó el, aliviado, sacándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela a ella—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

La chica tardo en responder. Sufría los síntomas de la congelación

—No... creo que… pueda —dijo al fin, arrastrando las palabras y se desvaneció nuevamente.

_Lo que me faltaba_, pensó House, mientras rodeaba con los brazos a la niña, la echaba al hombro y caminaba con mucho esfuerzo al auto. Menos mal que Christine era delgada.

La depositó con cuidado en el asiento trasero, intentando no hacerle más daño. Se subió al auto y salió a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Allí adentro, le cambió la ropa, la llevó hasta su cama y la abrigó bien. Cuando le estaba curando el tajo de la frente, Christine volvió a abrir los ojos.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pregunto.

La chica asintió, con gesto dolorido por el ardor en la frente.

—¿No te diste cuenta lo que hiciste? —le gritó, furioso -¿Cómo se te ocurre querer suicidarte? ¡Estuve desesperado buscándote, creyendo que te encontraría con un agujero en la cabeza! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Christine lo miró, con tristeza.

—Claro… que me… di cuenta –le respondió, con voz serena y pausada—. Pensé que… si… el Fénix Negro… me encontraba, podía… llegar a lastimarlo o… matarlo —un escalofrío recorrió su columna—. O a mi hermano… No creo ser… capaz… de soportar… eso.

La manera con la que se lo dijo lo calmó un poco

—No te preocupes por eso, mocosa —la tranquilizó—. No quiero que me hagas esto nunca mas ¿Esta claro? Nunca.

Christine no le respondió. House le preparó un té fuerte y dulce y se lo llevó.

—Déjame ver esa herida de la rodilla —la niña se la mostró. House le aplicó el alcohol y le colocó una gasa.

—¿Doc?

—¿Qué?

—Quédese conmigo, por favor —le suplicó—. No me deje sola.

El hombre, con todo su sarcasmo, no fue capaz de negarse. Llevo una silla de la cocina y se quedo a su lado. Y cuando Christine se quedó dormida, tampoco fue capaz de dejarla.


	14. Nacida para se guerrera

**¡Hola!**

**Acá estoy con cel nuevo y mas bonito que el que tenia. Nada que contar… excepto que vi unos doujinshi de House que me encantaron.**

**Valuh Rawr: si lloraste con el anterior, con este te recomiendo un pañuelo.**

**Myhouse: mi lectora favorita… ¿tengo tu mail, creo? Bueno, como siempre, que lindo que alguien se interese tanto en un fic que creí que no le iba a gustar a nadie por ser OC y de ciencia ficción. Y tranquila ya hoy te enteras, no te imaginas como me pongo yo esperando un review… y en cuanto a lo de Stacy… **_**errare humanun est. **_**Es que cambie los diálogos a último momento. Cuando descubren a Chris, el dialogo que le correspondía a la abogada se lo puse a Wilson. Y se me hizo un quilombo. Ya lo voy a mejorar… gracias por preocuparte, de mi y de mis cuadernos, al que los tengo completamente a salvo.**

**Capitulo catorce**

**Nacida para ser guerrera**

_[…] El odio pintado en su rostro era el fiero y candente odio de una anciana que lo lleva en su corazón._

_Roald Dahl_

_Katina_

House no fue a trabajar por dos días. Se quedó para cuidar a Christine, temiendo que quisiera matarse de nuevo. De todos modos, no quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

A la mañana siguiente, House llamó a Wilson a su celular.

—Necesito que vengas a mi casa y me traigas una inyección antitetánica –le habló, antes de que el médico pudiera completar su "hola".

—¿Para que?

—¿Para ti que te parece? Solamente tráelo, ya.

Media hora más tarde, golpearon a la puerta. House la abrió y vio la cara preocupada de su amigo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? —fue su saludo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunto House, sin hacerle caso.

—Preocupado por tu salud mental.

—Mi salud mental esta perfecta. Dame la antitetánica.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Nada. Es para Chris. Gracias —comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—House —Wilson puso un pie entre la hoja y el marco.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo ver a Christine?

House dudó un momento antes de abrir la puerta.

—Pasa.

El entró. Tenía la misma pinta de nene bueno que usaba para seducir a las enfermeras. Y nunca fallaba. Por un momento se dijo que si Wilson fuese bisexual, se hubiese tirado a la otra mitad del hospital que le faltaba. Suponiendo que hubiese parte del personal masculino que fuese gay.

—¿Que le sucede a Christine? —le pregunto.

No quiso mentirle. Al fin y al cabo, él le había confiado la verdad sobre la chica.

—Intento suicidarse esta madrugada —susurró.

Wilson se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

—Pensó de que si la descubren, podrían hacerme daño por su culpa.

—Bueno, algo de razón tiene.

—Eso no es motivo. La culpa no es de ella, sino de ese grupo de psicópatas.

—Debes quererla mucho para defenderla y cuidarla a costa de tu vida.

—Sí, sí —intento cambiar de tema—. Voy a inyectarle esto.

Fueron a la habitación. Christine estaba bostezando y desperezándose. Se sorprendió al ver a Wilson.

—Hola —saludó ella, intentando acomodarse el pelo desgreñado—. Recién me despierto ¿Vino a visitarme?

—Sí. Y también a traerte la inyección antitetánica.

Christine abrió grandes los ojos al percatarse de la presencia de la jeringa que House llevaba en la mano.

—¡¿Inyección anti qué?! —grito—. ¡¿Y me van a pinchar con eso?! Ah no, no lo harán —y se tapó con las frazadas hasta la cabeza.

—No seas marica, Chris —la retó House—. Si fuiste capaz de intentar matarte, puedes aguantar un pinchazo.

—¡House, no seas insensible! —lo retó Wilson—. Solo dolerá unos segundos —agregó, dirigiéndose al bulto de mantas.

—No quiero.

House comprendió el motivo de su negativa.

—Esto no es un experimento. No te van a salir tentáculos, o un tercer ojo, o a volverte idiota. Es para prevenir una posible infección.

—De todos modos, no quiero —insistió tercamente—. No me van a pinchar con ese suero… antitetas.

Ambos se rieron

—Antitetánica, Chris —la corrigió Wilson—. An-ti-te-ta-ni-ca.

—Co-mo se lla-me, pe-ro no me van a pin-char.

— Christine, si no te dejas inyectar, se te puede gangrenar la pierna.

Christine asomó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, y hasta perderla, si no se trata a tiempo.

Christine los miró a ambos.

—Bueno, está bien. Ofreceré mi cuerpo para el dolor.

Wilson se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, mientras le ofrecía el otro brazo a House.

—¡Christine, mira eso! —exclamó el oncólogo, señalando la ventana y la niña miró hacia allí. Entonces House aprovechó para pincharla.

—No dolió mucho, ¿verdad? —le pregunto Wilson.

—Fue solo un momento —respondió.

—¿Ves? Hubiera sido peor si no lo hubieras hecho.

El veintiuno de noviembre, House vio a Christine mucho mejor, por lo que decidió salir a trabajar, dejando a Christine dormida. Condujo sin problemas de tráfico hasta el hospital.

Ahí se presento un problema.

Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada. O por lo menos lo intento. Porque cuatro metros antes de llegar, sintió un objeto duro y metálico en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Entre al auto –le ordeno Charles Phoenix

* * *

Fue el teléfono lo que interrumpió el sueño de Christine. _¿Por qué el Doc no atiende el teléfono?, _pensó, medio dormida, mientras se daba vuelta, dispuesta a dormir un poco más. _Quizás no atiende porque no está, se fue a trabajar_, reflexionó, sin abrir los ojos. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y se despabilo enseguida. Ya habían pasado los tres días y el médico no estaba. Encima de la mesita de luz, había una nota:

**Hoy voy a trabajar. Llegare a las cinco. Hay sopa y hamburguesas con puré en la heladera.**

**House.**

El teléfono dejó de sonar y la voz de Cuddy en el contestador reverberó por toda la casa:

—House ¿Dónde demonios está? Tiene el celular apagado y su auto no está en el estacionamiento. Anoche me dijo que vendría a trabajar hoy. Cuando escuche este mensaje, vaya a mi despacho o llámeme.

Christine se levantó de golpe, sin importarle el dolor punzante en la rodilla. Eran las once de la mañana. El teléfono volvió a sonar y ella corrió a atenderlo. El identificador de llamadas indicaba que era el celular de House.

—¡Hola! —atendió la niña, jadeando.

—Buenos días, Midnight —la voz diabólica, que no había escuchado en diez meses, la dejó helada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te has olvidado de que hoy termina nuestro plazo? ¿O has decidido no venir conmigo? Yo pensaba que la vida del lisiado te interesaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —las manos le temblaban—. ¿Dónde está?

—No te preocupes, está conmigo, vivo. Por ahora.

—Suéltalo, esto es conmigo.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, tendrás que venir. No lo haré gratis. Todos tienen un precio. Y el precio del lisiado eres tú.

Christine no permitiría que algo le sucediera a House.

—Iré. Dígame donde están ustedes.

—En una fábrica abandonada llamada Big Day.

—La conozco.

—Si no apareces en diez minutos lo matare. Apresúrate –colgó.

Christine revisó su mochila. Su arma no estaba. Supuso que el médico se la había escondido por temor a que volviera a intentar suicidarse. Pero Phoenix no la iba a vencer.

Salió a la calle. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, sin sentir más que el miedo y el odio. El corazón le bombeaba enloquecido y sentía como si una mano de piedra le oprimiera el pecho. No se molestaba ni siquiera en esquivar a los transeúntes, aunque le gritaban e insultaban.

Llegó a la fábrica. El portón oxidado estaba apenas entreabierto. Al atravesarlo, vio el auto de House escondido detrás del muro. Con la sangre hirviendo por la furia, Christine entró en el galpón.

El médico estaba sentado en el polvoriento suelo de cerámica, contra la pared, con la cabeza gacha. No se lo veía a Phoenix por ningún lado, pero olfateó el aire y supo que estaba allí.

—¡Doc! —le gritó ella, desesperada, viéndolo en ese estado, temiendo lo peor.

House levantó la cabeza.

—¡Chris! —le respondió el, tan desesperado como ella—. ¡No entres!

Demasiado tarde. Percibió un movimiento detrás de ella y se volvió, solo para encontrarse con un arma calibre 38 con silenciador, con el cañón apuntándole entre los ojos.

—Hola, Midnight —sonrió Phoenix, el portador del arma, rotando alrededor de ella y acercándose a House. Apuntó el arma hacia él.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó el Fénix Negro y Christine obedeció.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunto.

—En primer lugar, algo que Mariana te dejo a ti, una información. Y segundo —suspiro profundamente—, a ti.

—¿Para que la quieres? ¿Qué dice?

—Ahhh… esa es una historia larga, que te incumbe a ti y es muy importante. Dice por que el experimento no te mato.

Christine permaneció en silencio.

—Yo no supe nada de esa información hasta hace unos pocos meses —comenzó a relatar Phoenix—. Cuando me recupere de mis heridas, uno de mis agentes dijo que creía saber que había pasado. Me contó que cuando experimentaron contigo, el traidor de McGee altero las pruebas. Tu madre sabia el secreto desde antes a través de un medico llamado Alfredo Benítez. Ella era enfermera en ese mismo hospital y eran amigos. Él, en secreto, estaba haciendo experimentos para fortalecer las defensas a tal punto que podía derrotar al cáncer e incluso al SIDA. El médico no estaba tan seguro de su eficacia, pero al parecer funciono.

"El problema que tenia la priuritina era que atacaba el organismo hasta dejarlo completamente inservible. Era muy violento y no le daba chance al sistema inmunológico. Nadie sobreviviría… a excepción que alguien tuviera las defensas muy altas, y, por mucho que intentamos subirlas, no podíamos. Aun no sabía por qué, pero tu sobreviviste En tu cuerpo se desato una verdadera batalla campal. La priuritina se debilitó, pero se filtró en todo tu cuerpo. Ese milagroso preparado tiene la particularidad de que, cuando se debilita, se adapta al organismo y lo… digamos que lo mejora. Mejoró tu olfato, tu vista, tu oído, todo."

"Y toda esta información la conseguí gracias a mi agente. ¿Sabes quién es él, mi querida Midnight?"

—No lo sé, ni me importa —le contestó Christine altaneramente.

—Pues en tu lugar me importaría, porque lo conoces. Y mi agente es Jonathan Livesey.

Christine jadeó y retrocedió dos pasos. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía hablar en serio.

—Mientes —dijo, apretando los dientes.

—¿Eso crees? Tu padre jamás te quiso ¿Cómo no puedes creerlo capaz de condenarte? Me dijo todo esto a cambio de sacarlo de prisión y volver a prestar sus servicios para mí.

"Yo estaba muy interesado en esas formulas antes de conocerte. Eran mi clave para el éxito. Envié a tu padre y a unos matones más para robárselas. Pero el ya no las tenía. Benítez se entero de lo que queríamos y las escondió. Y prefirió morir antes que decirme donde estaba"

"¿Por qué tu padre no me dijo lo que había hecho Mariana contigo? Porque los matones obedecen sin preguntar. No sabían nada de mi trabajo. Solo mataban a quien yo le decía. De haberlo sabido, Jonathan me lo hubiera dicho. Yo le dije que se mudara a Estados Unidos porque no quería que nadie que haya participado en el asesinato estuviera un segundo más allí. ¿Por qué crees que se mudaron?"

"Poco tiempo después, mi secretaria enfermo y contrate a tu madre para reemplazarla. Tiempo después, me enteré de que era una infiltrada de un bando enemigo que ya me tenía cansado. Ella robo gran cantidad de información para ellos. Y la mande a matar. El primer intento fracaso. En el hospital, intente persuadirla, en vano. Y, aunque me dolió profundamente en el alma, mandé a Jonathan para que la envenenara. El la mató."

"Dos meses después de tu huida, tu padre me llamo desde la cárcel. Dijo que tenía una información muy importante. Me contó la razón de tu supervivencia. A cambio de eso, prometí sacarlo de la prisión."

"Registré su casa y encontré una carta de tu madre para ti y decía algo sobre ciertos papeles que había escondido. Pero la parte en donde decía donde se encontraba estaba arrancada. Y mi teoría es que la tienes tú. Es por eso que estamos aquí ahora, Midnight. Para que me ayudes"

Christine temblaba. Ella no sabía nada de esos papeles. No le quedo otra opción que creerle. Su padre era un matón del Fénix Negro, había matado a su madre y la había terminado de condenar.

—Déjanos en paz, Phoenix —suplicó la niña.

—Es que sencillamente no se puede—contestó el hombre—Eres muy peligrosa y lo sabes. Si no te capturo yo, otro lo hará. ¿Por qué quieres ser normal? Naciste para ser guerrera y no puedes renegar de eso.

—¡Si puedo! —grito Christine.

—No, no puedes —insistió Phoenix—. Ven aquí. Cumpliremos nuestro trato y todo se acabara.

—No lo hagas –intervino House, desesperado—. Vete de aquí.

—Ven, Midnight, o mataré al lisiado.

Christine se mordió los labios. Sus manos le temblaban como nunca.

—¡No lo hagas, Chris! —exclamó House.

—Nada le pasará —continuo Phoenix con voz tranquila—. Seguirá con su vida y no sabrá más de mí. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una bala entre sus ojos o su vida normal? Es tu decisión.

Christine avanzó un paso, con sus maravillosos ojos clavados en los del psicópata.

—¡CHRIS! —gritó House—. ¡NO!

—Todo esto acabará —prometió Phoenix, con el cañón apuntando a la cabeza del médico—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Hazlo por la vida del lisiado.

Ella avanzo lentamente, como si careciera de voluntad propia y se detuvo a un paso de Phoenix. Este guardó el arma en el bolsillo.

—Muy bien —aprobó el psicópata, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y le acarició durante un brevísimo instante la mejilla.

Fue más de lo que los nervios, el odio y la repulsión de Christine pudieron soportar. Sin casi siquiera pensarlo, le lanzo un puñetazo en la nariz, pero Phoenix frenó el golpe, le agarro el puño y se lo dobló hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que no pudo reprimir un quejido y, con la mano libre, la golpeo de lleno en el estomago. La chica salió despedida cuatro metros y aterrizo de espaldas al suelo, sintiendo los trozos de vidrio incrustársele en la columna. Confusa, ella le oyó decir a Phoenix, riéndose:

—Lo que puede hacer un poco de tu sangre, ¿no? La conseguí del hospital, un día que House te hizo un chequeo. Tenemos el mismo tipo, Midnight. Es la excepción de las caprichosas reglas de la priuritina: si un "privilegiado" dona su sangre a alguien del mismo tipo, la priuritina casi no ataca y se adapta con muchísima rapidez, convirtiéndolo así al donado en otro…—saco las uñas—…privilegiado.

Christine se levanto del suelo. El odio la había poseído y ya casi no podía luchar contra su "otro yo". Y, sinceramente, no quería. Christine le daría lugar a Midnight. Saco las uñas.

—¿Crees que eso podrá detenerme? –jadeó –No voy a descansar hasta matarte.

—Eres una chica formidable, Midnight.

—No tengo ganas de oír tus cumplidos. Aquí tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—¿Crees poder conmigo?

—Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Phoenix pareció ofendido y avanzó hacia ella. Le propino unos golpes con los brazos, de manera brutal. Christine se defendía con una mano y atacaba con la otra, intentando rasguñarlo.

Los golpes no cesaban. Eran muy fuertes y los sentía en todos sus músculos. Christine jamás se había enfrentado a alguien que tuviera sus mismas habilidades. Era como enfrentarse a un robot. Logro esquivar una patada dirigida a su cabeza, pero no otra dirigida al pecho y trastabillo hacia atrás. Phoenix la acorraló contra la pared, aprisionándole las muñecas.

—Impresionante —admitió Christine—. Eres un buen peleador, aunque sigues siendo un maldito demente.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? —pregunto Phoenix, divertido.

Absolutamente —giro la cabeza e hinco los dientes en el brazo de su oponente. El hombre aulló de dolor, la soltó, y Christine lo golpeó con fuerza en el costado de la cabeza, haciéndolo caer

—¡Váyase, Doc! —gritó la niña, mientras corría a agarrar una barra metálica tirada en un rincón, junto a otras más. Pero House parecía incapaz de moverse. Cuando se volvió, Phoenix corría hacia ella. Christine intentó golpearlo con la barra, pero él la esquivó y agarró otra barra de metal.

Christine intuyó que se enfrentaba a un combate a muerte. Tomando a la barra exactamente del medio, entrechocaron sus armas. Phoenix se lanzo hacia Christine pero ella logro eludirlo.

Phoenix retrocedió y la niña avanzó. El hombre golpeo con la punta de la barra al pecho de Christine. El golpe casi la hizo caer, pero recupero el equilibrio. Pero Phoenix le propino una patada y volvió a perder el equilibrio y lo volvió a recuperar, justo cuando el demente le lanzaba un golpe a las costillas, que fue eludido.

—¿Por qué insistes en querer vencerme, Midnight? Ríndete de una vez y acabemos con esto.

—Por algunas cosas vale la pena luchar —respondió Christine.

—Entonces, no me dejas otra opción.

Le dio un golpe demoledor en la rodilla lastimada y cayó al suelo, gimiendo. Pero, para asombro de Phoenix, se puso en pie rápidamente y le lanzo un golpe en el pecho del hombre. Este esquivo el golpe y retrocedió.

Para sorpresa de Christine, Phoenix movió su barra con la rapidez del rayo y golpeo la de ella con tanta fuerza que se la arranco de las manos. La niña la vio alejarse por el aire y aterrizar a seis metros de distancia.

Phoenix olfateo la victoria. Sin piedad, la golpeo en las costillas hasta hacerla caer. Esto no está nada bien, pensó ella, cuando el psicópata arremetió con la barra una y otra vez contra Christine. No pudo esquivar y bloquear todos los golpes y estaba siendo reducida a una masa de carne envuelta en tela.

Reunió todo su odio y toda su fuerza y agarro la barra de Phoenix con ambas manos y se incorporo. Christine empujo el barrote hacia su enemigo, obligándolo a retroceder. Para hacerle perder terreno, soltó su mano izquierda y le propino puñetazo a la nariz. Fue un error. Phoenix se recupero muy rápidamente, le arrebato la barra de las manos y se la descargo con fuerza contra su cabeza.

Christine cayó al suelo, mareada e indefensa.

Phoenix tiro la barra a un costado y saco la Colt. Le apunto a Christine en medio de los ojos.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida, porque ahora se va a terminar —miro a la niña a los ojos—. Que tengas un buen viaje al infierno.

—¿Vas a matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro, Phoenix? —preguntó Christine—. ¿Vas a hacer lo que prohibiste a tus hombres? La priuritina te hace hacer cosas que nunca harías.

El hombre pareció confundido y bajo un poco la guardia. La niña logro incorporarse y comenzó a forcejear con Phoenix para quitarle el arma. El hombre no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

* * *

House observaba todo desde su posición. Era bastante impresionante el cambio que había sufrido Christine. Parecía poseída por el mismísimo demonio. Quería moverse, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado. No temía por su vida. Temía por la de Christine.

Ella y Phoenix forcejeaban a unos catorce metros. Ambos sujetaban el arma con ambas manos y tironeaban con todas sus fuerzas. El cañón del arma apuntaba a Christine. Phoenix tenía el dedo en el gatillo…

Sonó un disparo.

La niña se detuvo repentinamente y su garganta emitió un sonido ahogado, como si estuviera atragantada.

—No… —murmuro House.

Christine estaba inmóvil como una estatua. Los rayos del sol hacían brillar el polvo en el aire y los trozos de vidrio en el suelo alrededor de ella, convirtiéndose en la escena más triste y hermosa que el médico haya visto jamás. Un chorro de sangre brotó del lado derecho de su pecho y comenzó a descender hasta manchar de rojo su suéter a rayas de colores.

Christine se desvaneció en el suelo polvoriento, a los pies de Phoenix. El psicópata se agacho para mirarla.

—Yo no quería llegar a esto, Midnight —le dijo, con una sonrisa carnívora—. Pero tu si —dio vuelta la cara de Christine para que mirara a House. Phoenix le apunto al medico—. Despídete del lisiado"

Christine abrió grandes los ojos. Giró rápidamente hacia Phoenix y le enterró las dos uñas en el cuello y lo degolló.

El malvado quedo paralizado, con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Qué se siente…—jadeo ella dolorosamente —, cuando la creación se vuelve contra su creador? —lo empujo con fuerza hacia atrás. Phoenix cayó de espaldas y quedo inmóvil.

Christine se levantó, apretando la herida con una mano. Camino dos pasos hacia House, pero las piernas le fallaron y se desplomo, boca abajo.

House entró en pánico. Se levanto, tomo el bastón que estaba tirado en el suelo y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. Se arrodilló, la volteo hacia arriba y casi dio un grito al verla, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tendida en un charco de sangre y tenia su rostro marcado con pequeños cortes y moretones. Estaba muerta; el cálido beso de plomo la había dormido para siempre, la muerte se la llevaba lejos del mundo, lejos de todo… lejos de él.

Pero, de pronto, Christine parpadeó. Miró a House a los ojos y sonrió.

—Hola, Doc —su voz sonaba muy débil.

—Shh —la calló él, abollando su saco y apretándolo contra la herida—. No hables.

—Tengo… que hacerlo —insistió—. Quiero que me haga un favor.

House la miro atentamente.

—Váyase y déjeme sola.

—No, no voy a…

—Estoy cansada, Doc. Phoenix está muerto, pero hay… más gente que va a tomar su lugar. La vida apesta. Jamás voy a ser feliz ni normal. Y también van a hacerle daño a usted. Solo con mi muerte esto va a terminar… —su voz comenzó a desvanecerse.

—No digas eso Chris.

Christine no le respondió. Se había desmayado a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

House, sin apartar la mano de Christine, estiro su mano libre hasta el cadáver de Phoenix y le reviso los bolsillos. Allí encontró su celular y llamo a Wilson.

—¿Dónde demonios…? —comenzó a decir el oncólogo.

—Escúchame bien—lo interrumpió—. Chris recibió un balazo—. Se esta muriendo…

—¿Qué?

—Estamos en una fabrica abandonada llamada Big Day ¿la conoces?

—S-si.

—Quiero que me pases a buscar con tu auto. No le digas a nadie que estas acá. Ven, por favor.

House colgó y lo espero. En quince minutos, Wilson entro en el galpón. Quedo paralizado al ver la escena: House agachado frente a una maltrecha Christine y a un cadáver tendido al lado de ella.

—¡Ayúdame, carajo! —le grito House.

Wilson la levanto en brazos, mientras House le sostenía el pecho y la coloco en el asiento trasero del auto

"_Todo va a salir bien, mocosa. Te lo juro" _pensó, mientras se metía en el auto y salían a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Wilson entro a Urgencias, con Christine en brazos, seguido de House.

—¡NI SE LES OCURRA TOCARLA! —grito House—. ¡ES MI PACIENTE!

Los médicos le hicieron caso. La herida era profunda y la desinfecto con betadine. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre seguramente. La llevaron directamente a Cirugía sin importarle nada.

"_No te vayas Christine… no me dejes"_

Le saco la cadenita del cuello y la guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando estaban por sedarla, Christine abrió los ojos

—¿Doc?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo amo —y se volvió a desvanecer.

Comenzaron a operarla. El sudor les chorreaba en la frente mientras intentaban sacarle la bala. No había atravesado el corazón, pero habiendo sido un tiro a quemarropa…

—_No se va a morir. No."_

Finalmente le sacaron la bala. Solo tenían que coserla y Chris estaría bien…

Unos pitidos interrumpieron sus deseos de recuperación de la niña.

—Le esta agarrando un infarto —murmuro. Wilson intento mantenerla estable pero los pitidos intermitentes pasaron a uno solo, largo y agudo.

—¡NO! —grito House, mientras tomaba un desfibrilador y los apretaba contra el pecho de la niña, intentando salvarla. Pero a los cinco minutos, Wilson dijo las peores palabras:

—No sigas mas, House. Esta muerta.


	15. Volviendo a luchar

**Hola.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero bueh, lo corté en dos partes.**

**Lauren- 017: no me pegues, jejeje. Ya hoy te vas a enterar. Pobrecito de House, ¿verdad? Y gracias por felicitarme**

**Myhouse: si Lauren me pega, vos me matas, jejeje. Me hubiese encantado escuchar tus teorías. La pelea, en mi opinión, no la describí tan bien como debería. Y lo del suero antitetas me base (no me copié) del libro "Mi planta de naranja lima"**

**Capitulo quince**

**Volviendo a luchar**

Nunca sabrás cuanto tiempo nos queda en realidad. No sabes si lo vamos a contar en meses, en días o en horas

_Stephenie Meyer_

_La huésped_

House dejo caer las planchas a un lado. Había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla, pero en vano. Ya no podía hacer nada. Wilson pareció intuir que House estaba a punto de derrumbarse y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras House se tragaba sus lágrimas y hundía la cabeza en su hombro.

—No tenia que morir —murmuro House—. Ella no. Prefirió sacrificarse antes de que me mataran.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste —lo consoló Wilson—. No fue tu culpa.

House se separo. Solo se quedo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Christine, a la niña que una vez había encontrado acurrucada debajo de su escritorio porque unos tipos querían capturarla para estudiarla como si fuera un animal...

Tomo la mano de ella. Aun estaba caliente. Con la otra mano apretó el dije de la cadenita de Chris hasta hacerse daño con las puntas…

—Ya no va a sufrir mas —le dijo Wilson apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

House se dio vuelta, súbitamente furioso:

—¿ESO ES LO QUE CREES? ¡ELLA ESTA EN LA NADA AHORA! ¡NO HACIA FALTA QUE SE MURIERA PARA QUE DEJARA DE SUFRIR! ¿ACASO CREES QUE DIOS LA VA A RECIBIR CON LOS BRAZOS ABIERTOS? ¡DIOS NO EXISTE! ¡Y SI EXISTE ES UN HIJO DE PUTA, POR HACERLE ESTO A ELLA! ¡SI TU AMIGO IMAGINARIO ES REAL, LE PIDO QUE ME LA DEVUELVA, PORQUE NO ES JUSTO! ¡DEVUELMELA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO, DEVUELMELA AHORA!

Apenas termino de gritar, el pitido largo y agudo volvió a sonar entrecortado. Miraron a Christine. Su corazón volvía a latir, con la misma fuerza de siempre… House ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Wilson salió de su incredulidad y comenzó a coser la herida.

La llevaron a una habitación vacía y bajaron las persianas. Ambos médicos se quedaron un rato en silencio, atentos a cualquier signo de la niña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerla oculta? —le pregunto Wilson—. No va a ser fácil. Yo puedo cerrar el pico, pero el lugar esta infestado de médicos, enfermeras y…

—Esta en un hospital, no en la cárcel. Nadie la conoce

—Cuddy y tu equipo si ¿Qué vas a decirles si la ven? No son idiotas.

—Algo se me va a ocurrir. No te preocupes

Súbitamente recordó una cosa. Si alguien encontraba el cuerpo de Phoenix, llamaría a la policía. Y en la fabrica había pruebas que los delataban, a el y a Christine.

—La fabrica —murmuro House

Wilson solo lo miro, sorprendido.

—Phoenix, la sangre, las huellas digitales, mi auto —continuo, febrilmente—. Todo esta allí. Hay que borrar todo. Incluso al muerto.

—¿Tenemos?

—No puedo hacerlo solo. Tienes que ayudarme. Si no, estaremos en graves problemas

—¿Me estas pidiendo —Wilson rió, nervioso—… que volvamos ahora, a plena luz del día, a la fábrica, a limpiar todo y desaparecer un cadáver?

—Se que es una locura, pero, si no lo hacemos iremos presos de por vida por culpa de ese tipo. No es justo, ni para mi ni para ella —miró a Christine, que todavía seguía inconsciente

Wilson se quedo un rato en silencio. Era un trabajo arriesgado. Demasiado peligroso.

—Vamos a esperar hasta que oscurezca —dijo Wilson al fin—. Ese galpón está abandonado. Nadie va a entrar ahí. Y no circula mucha gente por esa zona."

House lo miro. Aunque nunca lo demostraba, sentía un cariño infinito hacia su mejor amigo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que le pudo decir.

Acordaron turnarse para cuidarla hasta que pudiera despertarse. Wilson salió para buscar a Chase y House se quedo con Christine. Deseó sinceramente que ella tuviera un final feliz. Se lo merecía.

Chase llego y charlaron sobre lo que tenían que hacer, sin entrar en detalles sobre las razones por la cual la niña estaba allí. Y Chase solo les dijo que se cuidaran bien, que el se encargaría de Chris y de cualquier problema medico que pudiera surgir.

House espero pacientemente en una cafetería cerca del hospital hasta que oscureciera, lo que no iba a tardar mucho, ya que en invierno oscurecía a las cinco. a las seis menos veinte Wilson apareció en la cafetería y salieron juntos hacia la fábrica en el auto del oncólogo .

—Me siento como en una película de asesinos a sueldo —comento Wilson, mientras manejaba—. Nunca creí terminar involucrado en algo así

—Debería haber traído a Foreman, hubiese gimoteado menos —comentó House, mirando por la ventanilla distraídamente.

—Foreman hubiese llamado a la policía.

—E iremos ambos a la cárcel.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por encubrimiento y mal amigo.

—Acuérdate que soy yo el que te lleva.

La tensión estaba más o menos floja, hasta que llegaron a la fábrica. Wilson se bajó del auto a sacar algo del baúl y House entró directamente adentro de la fábrica.

El lugar estaba oscuro a pesar de que había muchas ventanas. Cuando Wilson entro detrás con una linterna e ilumino el frente, House pensó que eso no podía ser, era imposible

El cadáver de Phoenix había desaparecido.

* * *

Casi una hora después, House y Wilson estaban de vuelta en el hospital, en el cuarto de Christine. Limpiaron toda la fábrica meticulosamente. House logro encontrar las llaves de su auto y lo dejo en su casa. Todo muy satisfactorio…

Excepto que Charles Phoenix no estaba allí.

—Estaba muerto ¿verdad? —le pregunto Wilson a House por enésima vez.

—¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Yo me acerque y estaba degollado!

—Entonces alguien robo el cuerpo. No pudo irse caminando.

—La verdad, después de todo lo que vi…

—¿Qué fue lo que paso, House?

El nefrólogo le conto toda la historia. Al terminar, Wilson parecía casi en estado de shock.

—Entonces sus matones podrían habérselo llevado.

—O cualquiera que quiera usar esta información para extorsionarme"

—Sea quien sea… sabe lo que paso…"

Wilson se calló repentinamente. Christine se estaba despertando.

House se acerco a ella. Chris gemía bajito y se removía incomoda. Su mano se dirigió a su pecho y el la aparto. Chris abrió los ojos.

—¿Doc? —preguntó ella, algo confundida— ¿Qué paso?

—No te asustes, estas en el hospital —le contesto House.

Christine lo miro, como evaluándolo.

—¿No le hizo daño, verdad?"

—No, pero a ti si.

Ella se toco la herida del pecho.

—¿Por qué no me dejo morir?

—No si había una oportunidad para que no lo hicieras —le respondió House con una leve sonrisa que ella le devolvió—. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo Chris. A solas

Wilson salió silenciosamente de la habitación. House la miro, con severidad.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿Con que? —le pregunto Christine, desconcertada

—Dijiste que tu padre había muerto.

Ella evito su mirada

—Pensé que… si lo sabia… me obligaría a vivir con él. Es una persona mala, Doc.

—Yo te creía más inteligente. Nunca te hubiese obligado a eso.

Ella miró el piso unos segundos y lo volvió a mirar

—¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?

—Solo unas horas.

—¿Qué paso después que me dispararon?

House le conto todo lo que había pasado, de forma resumida. Cuando le dijo que el cadáver de Phoenix había desaparecido, Christine apretó los puños.

—Fueron ellos —se mordió los labios—. Ahora vendrán a matarme, pues que lo intenten, los espero. Va a ser lo último que hagan en su miserable vida"

—No en ese estado mocosa. Tenes que recuperarte.

—Doc—sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza—, todo esto es mi culpa.

—Chris…—comenzó a decir el médico.

—No lo dejaran en paz, Doc. Nunca, solo porque me conoce. Lo usaran como carnada para atraeme, le estoy arruinando la vida

—No digas eso…

—¿Es que no se da cuenta que no puedo acercarme a nadie sin que le pase algo? —estaba muy angustiada—. Hubiera sido mejor que me entregara a esos tipos, el dia que lo conoci. Nunca le hubiera pasado esto. Hoy usted podría haber muerto ¡y todo por mi culpa!

—¡CALLATE! —le grito y Christine cerro la boca— ¡Escuchame bien: no has elegido esto, nunca lo hiciste, y si alguien tiene la culpa, es de todos esos hijos de puta que te hicieron esto!

Christine bajo la cabeza. Por un segundo, pensó que se iba a echar a llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Alzo la vista.

—Tengo hambre —dijo con naturalidad—. Comeria lo que sea.

—Ya te traeré algo. Tal vez hayan atropellado un perro alla fuera.

—¡Doc!

—Está bien, nada de perros —se dirigió a la puerta—. Ya vuelvo

Salió, pensando que podría pasar si algún agente de la SIMA llegara a aparecer por el hospital.


	16. Arrepentimientos

**¡Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Había perdido el cuaderno. Aunque me sabía la historia, me iba a costar mucho pensar que cuernos había puesto exactamente, y tuve entrevistas de trabajo que no me fueron bien y no pude escribir. Pero ahora, sin laburo y con mi cuaderno encontrado paso a publicar este.**

**Lauren 017: creo que Chris podía haber muerto y House vengado su muerte, pero House ya sufrió demasiado como para que le pase eso ¿Verdad? Y tenés razón, fácil no se la iba a hacer a nuestro querido nefrólogo. El fic al principio iba a orientarlo a Stacy, pero después de leer el Hilson, me pareció mucho mejor y más tierno. Si supieras las cosas que invento con mi amiga…**

**Myhouse: mi niña favorita… sabias que no iba a morir… paciencia, paciencia corazoncito. Y casi me hiciste asustar, mala, jaja.**

**Capitulo dieciséis**

**Arrepentimientos**

_"Estamos aprendiendo, siempre estamos aprendiendo...incluso en el momento de nuestra muerte... no tengas miedo de equivocarte mientras vivas, recuerda: estas viva... y eso te da el derecho de corregir. Corregir es un regalo ¿sabes? pocas personas son capaces de apreciar su valor."_

_Ángela Becerra_

_Lo que le falta al tiempo_

—Chris me pidió hablar contigo de algo muy importante para ella —le dijo House a Stacy, dos días después—. Quiere encontrar a su hermano y cree que podrías ayudarla.

—Lo intentare. Dame sus datos —le respondió la abogada sacando un anotador y un bolígrafo.

—Su nombre es Víctor Eugenio Livesey —hizo una pausa para que Stacy terminara de escribir —. Nació el doce de julio de 1989. Hijo de Mariana Fernández y Jonathan Livesey. Acá tengo una foto de él —Le tendió una fotografia donde el chico tendría unos ocho años—. Es vieja la foto, pero es la más reciente que tenia. ¿Es suficiente con eso?

—Veré que puedo hacer. Tengo que averiguar a qué orfanato fue y si lo adoptaron. Esa información no se la suelen dar a cualquiera, pero seguro me la darán.

House se levanto lentamente para irse.

—Nadie puede decirle que no a una abogada de senos firmes —acoto, antes de salir a ver a Christine.

La niña estaba en ese momento jugando con el Game Boy de House mientras Wilson leía distraídamente una revista.

—Doc —dijo Chris apenas entró —¿No puede decirle a Wilson que me deje ir al baño?

—Por enésima vez: tienes una bolsa para eso —se metió Wilson.

—Soy capaz de levantarme e ir al baño sola. Y esto es para los viejo con incontinencia, no para mi

—No puedes salir de aquí, mocosa. Te pueden ver.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

—Por lo rápido que estas evolucionando, tres días más de observación. Luego vuelves a mi casa y…

—No, Doc. Yo no voy a volver con usted.

House y Wilson la miraron asombrados. El oncólogo se levanto lentamente y se fue de la habitación casi sin hacer ruido.

—Chris, tendremos más cuidado esta vez —comenzó a decir House—. No tienes por que…

—Volveré con Aarón —lo interrumpió Christine—. Ya no aguanto más esto. Voy a encargarme de que toda persona que este integrado a la SIMA este bajo tierra.

—No lo hagas, Chris —suplico House.

—No lo hago porque me guste esto, Doc. Lo hago porque me van a perseguir de todos modos. Pueden aparecer aquí. O en su casa. Me voy para alejarlos de esta ciudad. De lo contrario, va a correr sangre de personas que nada tienen que ver. Y no quiero que la suya o la de cualquier otro inocente le ocurra algo grave por mi culpa.

House la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Quédate —le dijo simplemente. La sola idea de que esa chica desapareciera le revolvía el estomago.

—Pero Doc…

—¡Es mi vida, maldita sea! ¡Hago con ella lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Y si quiero arriesgarla haciendo que te quedes, lo voy a hacer!

—No quiero que muera por mi culpa…

—No será tu culpa sino de ellos —saco de su bolsillo la estrella de David se su bolsillo y la coloco en el cuello de Christine—. Ya hable con Stacy y dijo que va a averiguar donde esta tu hermano.

—¿Cree que va a encontrarlo?

Podría haberle mentido, pero no serviría de nada darle falsas esperanzas.

—No lo se, Chris

* * *

Wilson y House caminaban juntos, alejándose poco del cuarto de la niña.

—Chris quiere irse, Wilson —le decía el nefrólogo—. Tiene miedo que vengan a buscarla aquí.

—Pero con lo que paso con ese tipo, creo que no se animaran, House.

—Que Dios te oiga ¿Buscaras al hermano de Christine?

—Sera lo mejor. Si el chico fue adoptado, querrá vivir con ella. Y todo arreglado.

Se sentaron en una de las sillas que estaban en un corredor, afortunadamente vacio.

—¿Sabes, House? Parece que Christine te quiere mucho. Y… parece ridículo, pero creo que tí se encariñaste mucho con ella, e intentas ocultarlo en vano, porque se te nota.

—No seas ridículo —le respondió House. De repente, golpeó con su puño el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado:

—Tengo que llamar a la policía. Eso es lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Si intentamos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, la vamos a pasar muy mal

—¡No pueden! —exclamo Wilson—. No tienen ninguna prueba concreta que los respalde. El que este al frente en este momento, solo le mostraría instalaciones falsas y decir que no saben nada de experimentos. Todo la historia es cierta, pero increíble ¿A quien piensas que van a creer, a la SIMA o a ustedes dos? Van a creer que son dos chiflados, unos esquizofrénicos con delirios de persecución. Nadie los ayudara. Y si aparece el cadáver de Phoenix, van a tener mucho que explicar.

House abrió la boca, cambio de parecer, la volvió a cerrar y dijo:

—Tienes razón, Wilson ¿Pero y si alguien nos descubre? Nos vamos a meter en problemas y no podremos hacer nada si se enteran que oculto aquí a…

Wilson tosió con fuerza. House se dio vuelta.

Liza Cuddy estaba allí, mirándolos.

—¿A quién? —pregunto la directora, mientras Wilson tragaba saliva— ¿A quién ocultas, House?

—A nadie —respondió—. Escuchaste mal.

Cuddy capto sus rostros culpables.

—Escuche perfectamente que ocultaste a alguien en mi hospital

—No es así. Nosotros…

—No me van a convencer —interrumpió la decana, ya enojada— . Aquí hay algo raro. House, dijiste que no había llegado temprano al trabajo porque tenías resaca y yo lo vi bastante sobrio. Tu —señaló a Wilson —te desapareces y casi no te veo junto a House. Parecen como si se estuvieran turnando. Y las enfermeras vieron a House anoche escabullirse por la puerta de atrás en el hospital. Ustedes ocultan a alguien. Y creo saber donde" se dirigió a zancadas hacia la dirección donde quedaba el cuarto de Chris.

—¡Espera! —le decían ambos a Cuddy, mientras la seguían. Se detuvo en la habitación de la niña y abrió la puerta:

—¡Puedes explicarme que demonios está pasando? —le grito a Cuddy a una sobresaltada Christine.

—No tenemos nada que explicarte, Cuddy —le respondió House—. Ni que estuviéramos casados."

La decana se acerco a Christine y noto el vendaje en su pecho.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —le pregunto a la niña, mas calmada.

House iba a responderle, pero Christine lo interrumpió

—Por favor —dijo, con voz muy cansada—. Déjenme a solas con la directora. Pongan en tanto a los lacayos y a Stacy. No voy a contar la verdad cuatro veces mas.

* * *

Ya era de noche. El cielo estaba teñido de un azul tinta, mezclado con el color gris cemento de las nubes. Todos estaban reunidos en el despacho de House, alrededor de la mesa de cristal, a excepción de Wilson, que se había quedado cuidando a Chris. Ahora Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Stacy y Cuddy. Sabían la verdad, lisa y llanamente. House no quería que se enteraran, pero Christine le dijo que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y que había posibilidades que la SIMA fuera por todo el círculo interno de House, por las dudas y prefería que estuvieran al tanto.

—Entonces, no está a salvo aun —dijo Cameron. Estaba asustada y no lo disimulaba muy bien.

—Yo sabía que con matar a ese tipo no iba a lograr mucho—afirmo House—. Aun queda ese tal Raymond McGee. Y no se que hacer.

—¿No fueron a la policía? —pregunto Chase en un tono que insinuaba que era lo mas obvio.

—Claro, llamamos a la policía y les decimos que Christine mato a un tipo porque quería secuestrarla para hacerle mas experimentos y dominar el mundo —ironizo House.

Foreman respiro profundamente.

—Tal vez no haya que decirles toda la verdad.

Todos lo quedaron mirando.

—Podría hacerse una denuncia sobre maltrato infantil, nada más. Si tenemos suerte, se descubrirá lo otro…

Era lo más cercano que podían hacer… y seguía siendo riesgoso.

—No es mala idea —los dedos de Stacy tamborileaban sobre la mesa—. Pero seguramente deben tener vigiladas todas las jefaturas de policía de Nueva Jersey.

La leve esperanza que House tenía se esfumo.

—Pero ellos saben de lo que ella es capaz de hacer —manifestó Cuddy—. No van a entrar aquí una manada de matones con ametralladoras, en un hospital público, lleno de doctores, enfermeras, pacientes… sería estúpido."

—Muy estúpido —asintió House—. Chris es solo una niña, una chiquilla que necesita un poco de normalidad que no está a mi alcance. No puede seguir así.

Wilson miro a House a los ojos.

—La veo cansada —dijo—. Cansada de todo. En cualquier momento se irá a buscarlos y a matarlos con tal de que la dejen vivir en paz.

Nadie discutió eso.

—Ha sufrido mucho —dijo House, abatido—. Tiene catorce años, de cuales cinco fueron una pesadilla. Quiero que tenga una vida normal, yo que se… que vaya a la escuela, tenga amigas, que salga con ellas…"

Cameron sonrió por primera vez en medio de la tensión.

—La quiere mucho ¿no? —pregunto.

—No, solo… solo… no me parece justo.

—Aun creo que deberían ir a denunciar a la policía —dijo Foreman—. Es mejor que no hacer nada.

—Ese plan —Stacy escudriño a Foreman—, podría matarnos a todos"

—¿Qué vas a hacer, House? —le pregunto Cuddy a House, mientras jugaba con su collar de bolitas de coco.

House miro a la decana a los ojos y luego bajo la vista para encontrarse con su propio reflejo en la superficie del vidrio.

—No lo se —le respondió simplemente.

—¿La vas a mantener encerrada como una fiera enjaulada? —inquirió Cuddy—. No puedes mantenerla excluida del resto del mundo."

—Si tienes una idea mejor —dijo House, con voz neutra—, voy a estar encantado de oírla.

Cuddy se calló.

—No vamos a hacer nada —continuo House—. Solo callarnos. Ni bien se recupere, va a volver a mi casa.

—O a la de su hermano —opinó Chase—. Sí, eso es. Tiene que volver con ese chico."

—Si es que Stacy lo encuentra —opinó Cameron.

—No, no puede irse aun —el tono de enfado de House sorprendió a todos—. No hasta que todo este embrollo se solucione. Si se la dejamos a su hermano, será cuestión de días para que la vuelvan a atrapar y lastimar o matar a ese chico también. Hasta que no estemos seguros que va a estar bien, se queda conmigo —se levanto con brusquedad de la silla y se fue, dando un portazo. Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Christine, se pregunto porque se había sentido tan molesto, solo porque Chase había dicho que se fuera con su hermano. Y tenía razón. Ese chico quizás ya habría sido adoptado por un matrimonio estable, cariñoso y bueno. Recibirían a Christine con los brazos abiertos, la mandarían a un colegio, tendría amigas y saldría con ellas o con su nueva familia a muchos lugares. Chris sería feliz…

¿Pero por qué demonios se molestaba por ello?

Entro a la habitación de la niña. Wilson leía una revista y Christine estaba profundamente dormida. El hombre levanto la cabeza al oírlo entrar.

—Esta dormida —le advirtió él, susurrando—. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

—Quedamos en ir al cine el viernes —masculló—. Intentaron ayudarme, pero ninguna idea resulto muy buena.

—¿Qué sugirieron?

—Foreman dijo que fuéramos a la policía y solamente dijéramos que en ese orfanato maltrataban a los niños y Chase que se la entregara a su hermano. Nada más.

Wilson meneo la cabeza tristemente.

—Puedes irte, Wilson. Yo la cuidare esta noche.

—Está bien.

—Aja. Buenas noches, Wilson.

—Buenas noches.

El oncólogo se marcho y House ocupo su lugar en la silla. Miro a Christine. Dormía profundamente, con una levísima sonrisa en sus labios. Un brazo colgaba de la cama. El médico le tomo la mano para buscarle una mejor posición y ella cerro levemente el puño, dejándolo paralizado por la sorpresa.

House se alejó de ella y se recostó en el sillón. _"Todo estará bien"_ pensó, mientras se deslizaba al sueño _". Muy pronto te despertaras en una bonita habitación, tu habitación, decorada como a ti te gusta, con peluches y todo. Te levantaras temprano para desayunar con tu nuevo papa, tu nueva mama y tu hermano que tanto tiempo buscaste. Y después correrás con él hacia el autobús escolar, pensando en incendiar al condenado colegio porque hay examen de historia y no estudiaste nada. Y yo estaré aquí, en el hospital, quejándome de los pacientes del consultorio, mirándole los pechos a Cuddy, reírme de la sensibilidad de Cameron, hacer chistes racistas a Foreman, decirle idiota a Chase y largas charlas con Wilson sobre cualquier cosa. Todos ganamos."_

Pero una voz (la misma que había metido la cuchara el día que Christine intento matarse y se parecía mucho a la de Wilson) hablo también: "_No te engañes a ti mismo. No puedes ya estar sin ella. Te convertirás en una sombra de ti mismo. El Vicodin no te calmara el dolor y lo sabes. La casa pierde, todos ganan."_

Cerró los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se durmió.

* * *

Un ordenanza paso por el pasillo, acercándose a la habitación de Christine, empujando un carrito. La gente ni lo miraba ¿Quién se fijaría en un cuarentón que se ganaba la vida fregando pisos y limpiando baños? Nadie. Ninguno de los médicos al menos. Era mejor así. Claro que si alguien supiera que el empleaducho sabia interferir teléfonos, registrar casas furtivamente y entrenamiento militar, sería más interesante. Al igual que Christine Livesey.

Miró de reojo la habitación que tenia las persianas bajas, para que nadie viera a la niña. Ella era una asesina y el mismo se encargaría que no volviera a matar a nadie más.

Siguió pasando el lampazo. Tenía un plan fijo. Solo tenía que entrar en ese cuarto y encargarse de ella. Hubiese preferido que estuviese sola, pero el doctor House también estaba allí. De todos modos, el estaba involucrado. Sinceramente, admiraba a esa chica. Cualquier otra se hubiese rendido. Pero ella no. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para engañar a la SIMA, la paciencia para seguir huyendo, la valentía para enfrentarse a Phoenix y vencerlo. Y mucha sangre fría para resistir todo el calvario. Pero hoy se terminaría todo. Ya no podía esperar más.

* * *

Christine se despertó, poco a poco, intentando salir de su sueño: se encontraba en un parque sola y tenía dos llaves en su mano y dos casas al frente suyo. Una casa era hermosa, parecía nueva. La otra era vieja y desvencijada, se inclinaba hacia un lado. Sabía que llave correspondía a cada casa, pero no sabía a cual entrar. A sus pies había una caja.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa bonita, pero apenas abrió la reja, la casa vieja comenzó a caerse a pedazos y la caja y una de las llaves se esfumaba…

Abrió los ojos. Intuía que había alguien en la habitación y no era House, que dormía en el sillón. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron para olfatear y saber de quien se trataba. Sintió su olor y lo reconoció de inmediato.

Sobre Christine se deslizo un terror gigantesco. Su cuerpo se baño en un sudor frio. El corazón latía con fuerza. Pero no podía darse el lujo de sentir miedo. Necesitaba la sangre fría. Saco las uñas y se incorporo.

Parado a unos centímetros de su cama, vestido de ordenanza, se encontraba el mismísimo Raymond McGee en persona.

—Livesey —susurró—. Sabia que estarías aquí.

—Váyase —ordenó Christine, con una voz ronca que llenó la habitación.

—No tienes porque…

—¡VAYASE! —chilló y House se despertó súbitamente. Miro primero a Chris y después a McGee.

—No me iré de aquí, Livesey. No va a pasar nada, no te preocupes.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Va a matarnos, lo sé!"

Se levanto, dispuesta a desollar vivo a ese tipo, pero sintió la mano de House en su hombro, reteniéndola.

—Tranquilízate, Livesey. Escúchame.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque vengo a ayudarte.

Christine soltó una carcajada, carente de humor.

—Miente, maldito infeliz.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad

Christine temblaba. Miro a House, que estaba asustado también, pero lo disimulaba y miraba fijo a McGee, como una advertencia. Chris se levanto y se puso delante del médico, dispuesta a ser su escudo humano.

—No le creo —le dijo ella—. Váyase.

—¡Te lo juro, Livesey! Quiero ayudarte.

—Cállese.

McGee avanzo un paso.

—Livesey…

—¡Que se calle! Si da un paso mas, le arrancare la cabeza. Quiere matarnos.

—Te equivocas. Si me matas, cometerás el mayor error de tu vida. Siéntate y escúchame.

Christine respiro hondo y se sentó en la cama, con todos los sentidos alertas.

—Bien —House al fin había hablado—. Lo escucharemos, pero si nos engaña, no impediré que ella lo mate.

McGee asintió levemente.

—Desde que huiste, reclute gente que ya no estaba de acuerdo con Phoenix. Nuestro fin era…

—Matarme —termino ella, sin emoción alguna en su tono.

—Sí. Mande personas a borrarte del mapa, pero tú los terminabas matando a ellos. Después, nadie se animaba a capturarte o matarte"

"Uno de mis hombres dijo que estabas en Nueva York. Te buscamos para eliminarte y no te encontramos. Cuando vi a ese mismo hombre días después, con un automóvil último modelo, sospeche algo. Un matón de cuarta no podía darse ese lujo. Era un maldito espía doble. Logre, a golpes y casi al borde de matarlo, que me confesara la verdad. En mi viaje hasta aquí, reflexione mucho sobre… bueno, sobre todo esto y pensé que no tenía derecho a matar a nadie. Me estaba trasformando en Phoenix. Matarte no era una solución. En realidad la es, pero sería una manera cruel e injusta. Después de todo, no es tu culpa, Livesey. Eres un ser humano con sentimientos, y aunque eres peligrosa, sé que no matarías a alguien inocente."

House sonrió amargamente.

—¿Cree que nos vamos a tragar eso? ¡Mando a un tipo a matarla!

—Eso fue antes. Cuando llegue a la fabrica para frenarlo, solo vi su cadáver...

—Espere— lo interrumpió el nefrólogo—. Fue usted el que se robo el cuerpo.

—Sí. Lo hice para ahorrarles el trabajo. Supuse que lo iban a esconder ¿verdad?

House asintió.

—Ahora escuchen: Phoenix no confiaba en nadie, así que la SIMA no sabe donde estas, Livesey. Tengo un plan que podría salvarte. Cuando te recuperes, ve a la policía y denuncia los maltratos en el orfanato. No menciones a la SIMA. Esto es para que reconozcan que estas viva y recuperes tus derechos. Y puedas vivir con tu hermano. Sé que fue adoptado.

Christine lo miro, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedo creerle? —dijo al fin, en un susurro.

—No tienes otra opción. O si: me matas y continuaras prófuga el resto de tu vida.

Ella bajo la cabeza. McGee le estaba ofreciendo tirarse a una piscina, sin saber si había agua. Tenía la impresión que había sido sincero.

—¿Dónde esta mi hermano? —le dijo al fin.

—Tu hermano fue adoptado hace dos años. Vive aquí, en Princeton, a unas treinta manzanas de aquí —sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Christine—. Este es su teléfono y su dirección. Puedes comprobarlo tu misma —se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

House y Christine se miraron.

—¿Usted que piensa, Doc?

—Importa lo que tu pienses.

—Creo que me dijo la verdad. Pudo matarnos y no lo hizo. Apenas me pueda levantar, me voy a buscarlo.

—Sera mejor que yo lo llame por teléfono mañana, mocosa. Y veré si es verdad.

Christine volvió a acostarse ¿y si era una trampa? Mañana lo sabría.


	17. Victor

**¡Hola!**

**Myhouse, alias mi lectora fiel: más vale que ayuden o les partimos la cara, jaja. Lo de House hablándole a Chris en dormida fue porque así el se expresaría mejor. Y para el sueño, me prestaron un libro sobre los significados de los sueños.**

**Acá va el 17**

**PD: la cursiva es para que sepan que hablan en español argentino, que es el idioma nativo de Chris.**

**Capitulo diecisiete**

**Víctor**

"_La pena es una cosa extraña, nos deja totalmente desamparados. Es como si una ventana se abriera sola, la habitación se queda fría y lo único que puedes hacer es tiritar."_

_Arthur Golden_

_Memorias de una Geisha_

El día siguiente amaneció muy frio y brillante. House casi se asustó al ver en la puerta de la habitación de Chris a un hombre negro, de unos veintiocho años, con rastas que le llegaban hasta los hombros y cara de asesino serial, pero la niña explicó que se trataba de Aaron Wood, que no se preocupara.

—Hay que estar más alerta que nunca, Chris —había dicho el hombre—. En estos mismos momentos, la SIMA está asustada, pero hay que evitar que se reorganicen. Yo me ocupare de ello. Tú solo recupérate. Yo me encargo de lo demás"

Después de que Aaron se marchó, House le pasó su celular a Chris para que hablara con su hermano. El nefrólogo tuvo por un instante el deseo que fuese una mentira de McGee, pero ese pensamiento se fue con la rapidez de un relámpago. Ella marco el número y esperó. Los segundos se hacían eternos, como si la escena pasara en una cámara excepcionalmente lenta.

—¿Hola? —dijo Christine, con la voz cargada de emoción—. ¿Víctor, eres tú? Soy Chris, tu hermana… sí, soy yo, Vic —los ojos de la niña se empañaron en lagrimas y House no pudo soportar la escena, solo se levanto y la dejo sola, para que hablara con su hermano tranquila. A los cinco minutos, regreso a verla.

—¡Era él, Doc! ¡McGee no mintió! —los ojitos verdes resplandecían. House solo dio una leve sonrisa—. ¡Vendrá aquí, con sus padres adoptivos!

—Estoy feliz por ti —fue lo único que atino a decir.

—¿Puede ir a buscarlos en la puerta del hospital cuando vengan, Doc? Cuando lleguen, me van a llamar.

—Lo que quieras, Chris

La niña extendió los brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. House apenas rozó su columna con los dedos. Sentía una angustia en el medio del pecho. No volvería a verla seguramente. Estaría de seguro tan feliz con ellos que ni se molestaría siquiera en llamar a un lisiado drogadicto. House se separo de ella.

—Gracias, Doc.

El teléfono de House comenzó a sonar "_¿Vinieron tan rápido?"_ pensó, pero se sorprendió al ver en su reloj que habían pasado más de treinta minutos.

"_Estoy en la puerta, Chris" _decía el mensaje.

—Ya están aquí, mocosa.

Chris sonrió nerviosa como toda respuesta. House salió de la habitación y tomo el ascensor hasta la planta baja.

En la puerta del hospital vio a tres personas de pie en la puerta y reconoció al chico del medio, aunque ahora era más grande, no tenía cara de nene y era lo suficientemente musculoso para dejar sentado a cualquiera de un puñetazo. Los otros dos eran sus padres adoptivos.

—¿Usted es House? —le pregunto el chico, con acento latino. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes de su hermana

—Sí. Síganme.

Los guió hasta la habitación de Christine. Víctor entró primero. Al ver a su hermana que do paralizado por la emoción, al igual que Christine. Camino a zancadas hacia la cama y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

House se alejo. No quería que los padres del chico le hablaran. De camino a su despacho, se encontró con Wilson.

—¿Cómo esta Chris? —le pregunto

—Muy feliz con su hermano —dijo amargamente mientras seguía de largo a su oficina, Wilson lo siguió.

—¿Stacy lo encontró? —inquirió el oncólogo.

House le conto lo que había pasado anoche.

—Bueno, al fin están juntos —le dijo Wilson—. Puedes estar tranquilo, no tendrás que preocuparte más por ella. Estará bien con Víctor.

House lo miro a los ojos. El oncólogo los entrecerró, como examinándolo y sonrió:

—¡Te encariñaste! Nada tiene de malo ¿O es que lo tienes prohibido?

—No me encariñe con ella, te lo he repetido medio millón de veces. Si no la venían a buscar, yo mismo la echaba a la calle —dijo con amargura, aunque no fuese cierto.

—¿A que le temes, House? ¿A ser humano? No sé que tienes en esa mente enmarañada y retorcida, pero sé perfectamente que te duele que Christine se vaya.

No podía seguir escuchándolo.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta.

—Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

—Eso díselo a los Boy Scouts.

—Prométemelo.

House hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Me cuidare, lo prometo ¿Ok? Ahora voy a salir un rato. Si veo a cuatro tipos con ametralladoras en un tanque de guerra, sabré que no es un repartidor de pizza.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Fue hasta el parque con la pista para correr, donde había chicos y jóvenes divirtiéndose en la nieve, y patinando en el lago. Se sentó en un banco de material, intentando calmar su embrollada cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios se molestaba tanto? Christine se iría de su vida. Reclamaría sus derechos a la policía y ahora los padres del chico se harían cargo de ella. El seguiría con su vida, como si nada. Christine no significaba nada para él. Ella…

Pero recordó su cabello negro como petróleo crudo, sus ojos verdes, su encantadora sonrisa, el delicioso acento latino que dominaba su voz y lo bien que había pasado con ella y un dolor inmenso abraso su garganta. No volvería a verla, y le importaba, le importaba mucho. Porque Christine estaba incrustada en su vida como un vidrio, y al quitarlo sangraría. La quería y mucho. Pero el verdadero lugar de ella estaba junto a su hermano, no junto a él. Se sentía como un niño encariñado con un cerdito al que iban a sacrificar. ¿Por qué demonios le había tocado quererla, si ahora no la volvería a ver? Víctor no tenía derecho. House la había salvado de esos matones, la había acogido en su casa, le había dado de comer. Había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, la animo cundo estaba triste, había hecho que estudiara. Y ahora ese tonto con músculos, que no veía a su hermana desde hacía tres años, venia con sus manos lavaditas a llevársela como si nada. No era justo.

Pero nada podía hacer por ello.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hospital, no sin antes desear que todo el mundo reventara y lo dejaran en paz.

* * *

Christine rodeo el cuello de su hermano con los brazos. Había soñado tantas veces ese día que no podía creer que estuviera pasando de verdad. Se separaron. Víctor se seco los ojos con una mano.

—_Bueno _—Christine al fin hablo en español—. _¿Me extrañaste?_

—_No te imaginas cuanto, hermanita. Estás preciosa ¿Y vos? ¿Me extrañaste?_

—_Yo también, Víctor. Estas… bueno, muy grandote_

—_Todos los días hago pesas_

—_Me tenías preocupada._

—_¿Estabas preocupada por mi?"_

Christine le tomo la mano

—_Sí._

Víctor se rio

—_Paso mucho tiempo_ —comento Christine, acariciándole el pelo—. _¿Cómo estás?"_

—_Muy feliz con mi nueva familia._

—_¿Alguna novia?_

—_Sí, tengo una media naranja_ —respondió Víctor—. _Salgo con ella desde hace unos meses. Se llama Natalie._

—_Dios, te atraparon_ —suspiro Christine—_. Espero que sea digna de vos, al menos."_

—_Es bonita, amigable, vamos al mismo colegio, pero a distintos cursos. Tiene tu edad._

—_¿Es yanqui?"_

—_Es de acá._

—_Debe ser una estirada entonces. No soporto a las chicas de acá._

—_Es buena persona y muy simpática _—la defendió Víctor. Miro a su hermana, intrigado—. _¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? El orfanato dónde estabas se había incendiado_

Christine vacilo un instante, dudando entre decirle la verdad o no. Decidió contarla a medias.

—_Me maltrataban en ese orfanato_ —dijo—_. Cuando escape, estuve varios meses de un lado a otro. Me había pegado un golpe en la cabeza y perdí la memoria. Estaba muy mal cuando el Doc me encontró y él me cuido hasta que la recupere._

—_Espera, Chris ¿Quién es el Doc? ¿El fulano ese del bastón?_

—_Se llama House, no es ningún fulano. Y si, es el del bastón._

Los ojos de Víctor, tan verdes como los suyos, se posaron en la herida del pecho.

—_¿Qué te paso?_ —le pregunto.

—_Mientras caminaba por la calle, hubo un tiroteo y una bala me pego en el pecho_ —antes de que Víctor pudiera interrogarla, cambio de tema—. _¿Cómo son tus nuevos papas?_

—_Son re buenos y re cariñosos conmigo. Vivimos en una casa grande, muy linda, con pileta y todo. Son agentes inmobiliarios. Y tengo dos hermanitos menores, hijos de ellos. Gemelos. Se llaman Ralph y Corey. Son muy bromistas._

—_Tuviste más suerte que yo, Víctor. En un par de días voy a ir a la policía, denunciar al orfanato y así dejar de ser una desaparecida._

—_Y te vas a vivir con nosotros _—agrego Víctor con una sonrisa radiante

—_¿Con… con ustedes?_

—_¡Si! ¿O que esperabas?_

—_N- nada, Vic, nada. Solo es la sorpresa._

Pero si pasaba algo. No había pensado nunca en esa posibilidad. Y no tenía muchas ganas de separarse de House.

—_Víctor…_

—_Espera un segundo. Te voy a presentar a mis papas._

Salió al pasillo y a los pocos segundos entraron los señores Stevenson (ese era el apellido de los padres adoptivos de su hermano). La mujer tenía cabello color rojo oscuro y ojos celestes. Era alta y delgada. Su marido también era alto, castaño, de grandes ojos color miel y de espaldas anchas. Le sonrieron a Christine.

—Hola, Christine —saludo la señora Stevenson—. Nosotros somos Amelie y Walter, los padres de Vic. Al fin podemos conocerte.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerlos y se ve que mi hermano está en buenas manos —dijo Christine, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Supongo que Víctor te ha comunicado la noticia…

—Señora, yo…

—Llámame Amelie, querida

—Amelie, yo no quisiera ser una molestia para ustedes.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se metió el señor Stevenson—. La casa es lo suficientemente grande para que vivas tu, querida. Podrás dormir en nuestro cuarto de huéspedes.

—Tengo algunos asuntos que atender primero antes de hacer eso

—¿Qué asuntos? —preguntaron los señores Stevenson al mismo tiempo.

—En el orfanato donde vivía le pegaban —se metió Víctor.

—Pobrecita —dijo la señora Stevenson—. ¿Ya los has denunciado?

—Aun no. Ni bien salga del hospital, iré a hacerlo.

—Hemos intentado ubicarte durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudimos dar contigo —le confesó el señor Stevenson, con tono preocupado.

Christine no dijo nada. Sinceramente, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Era evidente que Phoenix había hecho lo imposible por ocultarla de Víctor por si se le ocurría buscarla.

—Víctor —dijo Amelie—. Nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Yo me quedare todo el día aquí —dijo el chico.

—Escucha, hermanito —dijo Christine con voz suave—. Vete a tu casa. Estás en época de clases, tenés que estudiar e ir a la escuela mañana y hacer tus deberes. Además, te cansaras de estar aquí. Vuelve más tarde.

—Pero…

—No quiero que hagas guardia como un soldado. Yo estaré bien. Ven a verme mañana. Ya me darán el alta.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. Como quieras. Mañana a la salida de la escuela vendré hasta aquí. Nos vemos —la beso en la mejilla. Los señores Stevenson la saludaron y se fueron junto con su hijo. A los diez minutos, House entro en su habitación. La miro, como si buscara en ella algún cambio en su rostro.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —le pregunto, mientras avanzaba lentamente a su cama hasta sentarse en el borde.

—De maravilla, Doc. Hable con sus padres. Son muy simpáticos —dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Van a adoptarme.

House desvió la vista.

—Estoy feliz por ti —la felicito en un tono no tan feliz. Christine fingió no haberlo notado.

—¿A usted que le parece?

—¿Qué me parece que?

—La adopción.

—A mi no me tiene que parecer nada. Ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones. Si esto te hace feliz, adelante.

—Me iré a vivir con Víctor apenas me dé el alta —le dijo, intentando ser firme. House resoplo.

—Entonces después te vienes a mi casa y te llevas tus cosas para allá —murmuró el médico, con tono monótono—. ¿Le contaste la verdad?

—Seguí su ejemplo. Mentí

—¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?

—¿A usted? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

House sonrió débilmente.

—Te echare de menos —le dijo, sin mirarla.

—No viviré lejos de aquí. Vendré a verlo seguido, lo prometo.

House levanto las cejas.

—Descansa, mocosa —salió de la habitación. Al desaparecer de su vista, la niña enterró su cara en la almohada. Se sentía una infeliz.


	18. Dudas

**Hola!**

**Peleada con la mama de mi mejor amiga al punto de no querer verme la cara nunca más, este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida compañera de la vida, a cual adoro mucho. En lo demás voy progresando…**

**Myhouse: House es bastante celoso, lo conocemos bien. Sino, pregúntale a Wilson, jeje. El detalle de las frases lo saque de un libro llamado "Boquitas pintadas" el autor ponía una frase de tango, al principio de cada capítulo. También lo vi en el libro cinematográfico "Los vengadores" donde en cada capítulo ponían un pedazo de un libro de Shakespeare "La tempestad"**

**Podría haber metido Huddy para recibir más review, pero no voy a escribir algo que no quiero. Saludos**

**Capitulo dieciocho**

**Dudas**

"_De acuerdo, llévatela ¡pero no vuelvas a traérmela! ¡Nunca!"_

_Johana Spyri_

_Heidi_

Como Víctor había prometido, al día siguiente regresó, pero no lo hizo solo. Llevo a sus hermanitos gemelos, Ralph y Corey, de aproximadamente ocho años de edad. Tenían el cabello largo de castaño oscuro y unos bonitos ojos celestes. Parecían muy traviesos y no perdieron oportunidad de corretear por los pasillos del hospital, mientras Víctor hablaba con su hermana a mil kilómetros por hora sobre todos los planes que tenía para ella: colegio, salidas… mil cosas que hubiesen emocionado a Christine tres meses atrás, pero no ahora. Se sentía descuartizada por sus propios sentimientos y no quería lastimar a nadie. Christine solo fingía interesarse y sonreír entusiasmada por las ideas de su hermano mayor. Los Stevenson casi lo tuvieron que arrastrar del lado de Christine para que se vaya a estudiar y entrenar, ya que era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de su colegio y el entrenador lo retaría si no se presentaba.

Pero lo que preocupaba a la niña era House. No lo veía desde ayer, y solo los lacayos la visitaban para chequear que todo estaba bien. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena y Cameron fue a llevarle la comida, no lo soportó más:

—Cameron, ¿Dónde está el Doc?

La mujer la miro, algo nerviosa.

—Tiene pacientes que atender —le respondió.

—¿No me estará evitando por algo, verdad?

—¿Evitar? —sonrió—. Claro que n… —se detuvo al ver que Christine no le creía ni una palabra—. No está bien. Creo que le duela que te vayas

—Cameron… yo no sé si quiero vivir con Víctor —sintió un alivio en el estomago al decírselo. Como la médica no dijo nada, continuo hablando—. No es que no lo quiera a mi hermano. Dos meses antes, lo hubiera aceptado sin dudar. Pero ahora—trago saliva—… no sé qué hacer. Si me voy con uno, lastimo al otro ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se llevo una mano a la cabeza, como si la solución se encontrara enredada en su cabello.

Cameron se sentó a los pies de su cama, deseosa por ayudarla, pero sin saber cómo.

—Supongamos que has elegido a Víctor ¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

—Bueno —Christine frunció el ceño ligeramente—… el es mi hermano. Los lazos de sangre me unen a él. Es mi única familia y lo quiero muchísimo. Tiene una familia encantadora y que desea que forme parte de ella. Crecería rodeada de amor y comprensión.

—¿Y si eligieras a House, por qué sería?

—El pudo delatarme el día que nos conocimos y liberarse del problema, pero no lo hizo. Me recogió de la calle, conviví con él y lo quiero muchísimo. Siento que me salvo la vida. Estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos.

Cameron permaneció en silencio unos instantes y le pregunto:

—¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

—No —respondió, abatida.

—Chris: no elijas a una persona por miedo al rechazo si no lo haces. Solo elige lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Gracias, Cameron, de todos modos —comenzó a comer sin mucho entusiasmo la insulsa comida del hospital, un filete con papas hervidas. Casi no le pasaba la comida por la garganta y se paso casi toda la noche en vela, mirando el techo y deseando saber…

Un súbito ruido la despertó. Cuando logro espabilarse se dio cuenta que el causante era House, que aparentemente había golpeado el borde de la cama con su bastón.

—Hola, Doc —lo saludo, con vos pastosa y algo malhumorada.

—Lee esto —le dijo, con voz un tanto fría, tendiéndole un periódico. Christine la agarro y la leyó:

**_Descubierta organización que experimentaba con niños_**

**_Experimentos ilegales de un equipo médico militar, parte de una organización clandestina llamada SIMA (Servicio de Inteligencia Militar Americana) usaban a niños alojados en orfanatos y albergues, afirmo la policía de Atlanta, Georgia._**

**_Una fuente anónima administro a la policía videos y documentos que involucra al médico militar Charles Phoenix, quien administraba orfanatos y está desaparecido hace más de una semana._**

**_En esos videos, se muestra como Phoenix y otros científicos inyectaban sustancias a más de 600 chicos de entre 6 y 17 años, con fines bélicos. Los experimentos causaron la muerte de todos esos chicos_**

**_Esta revelación indigno a todo el país. El presidente Bush califico el hecho de crimen de lesa humanidad y ordeno realizar las pesquisas correspondientes._**

**_Las autoridades han apresado a varios científicos pero muchos han huido al parecer fuera del país. El líder de la organización SIMA, Charles Phoenix, aun no ha sido localizado._**

Christine quedo completamente aturdida con la noticia: McGee nunca le había mentido, realmente quería acabar con la SIMA. Y lo había logrado.

—Iré a la policía apenas me de el alta, Doc —dijo ella, aun impresionada con la noticia—. Esa mierda al fin dejara de molestarme

—¿Arreglaste eso con los Stevenson?

—Sí, ya lo había arreglado con ellos.

—Perfecto. Mañana ven a casa… a mi casa a buscar tus cosas

—De acuerdo Doc

A las cinco de la tarde llego Víctor. Como Christine ya se sentía mucho mejor, pidió permiso a House para subir a la terraza del hospital y el médico se lo concedió, aunque de manera fría y distante. Los chicos, bien abrigados, subieron por las escaleras. Christine ya estaba harta de tanto encierro y necesitaba estirar las piernas y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez en la terraza, se apoyaron en los barandales de protección, viendo como el sol moría entre los edificios.

—_Me gusta este lugar _—dijo Christine—_. Tiene una linda vista_

—_Sí, es bastante linda. ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa al médico rengo ese?_

Christine lo fulmino con la mirada

—_Se llama House_ —dijo secamente

—_Sí, ese. Creo que no le caigo bien_

—_A nadie le cae bien. No lo tomes como algo personal_

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, tan solo mirando hacia la nada.

—_Chris ¿De qué color querés las paredes de tu pieza? Sé que no te gusta el rosa ni el violeta._

—_Déjalo con el color que este, Vic. No se pongan a gastar_

—_¿Y la decoración? Ya sabes, los muebles y eso…_

—_Lo que sea, Vic_ —contesto de forma monótona, como un robot.

—_¿y la ropa?_

—_Con la que tengo me alcanza por ahora._

—_Podrías ponerle un poco de onda a esto, Chris. Pareces un zombie_

Christine suspiro profundamente como toda respuesta. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse en un pozo muy profundo. _"Solo elige lo que sea mejor para ti."_ ¿A quien debía seguir en realidad? ¿A Víctor? ¿O a House? Era muy cruel. Demasiado cruel para ella.

—_¿Chris?_

La voz de su hermano la saco de su ensimismamiento.

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Te está pasando algo? ¿Te hizo algo el rengo ese?_

—_¡No! Y no lo llames así._

—_Pregunto, porque sos chica, sos linda…_

—_Nunca me toco un pelo, Víctor, y eso que no le falto la oportunidad. No me hizo nada._

—_Tenés algo que decirme, Chris?_

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía, el experimento, todo. Pero no quería angustiarlo.

—_Nada. Todo está bien._

Con eso quedo sellada la conversación. Siguieron hablando despreocupadamente de otras cosas. Cuando Víctor se marcho, permaneció unos diez minutos sola en la terraza, abrazando a su propio cuerpo, mirando al vacio, deseosa de la soledad. Su recuperación física estaba completa, pero su alma estaba hecha pedazos. Deambulo un poco por la terraza, como uno de esos seres sin conciencia que había mencionado su hermano.

Regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Su dolor era insoportable. Sentía su cuerpo agarrotado. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. A veces solo quería salir corriendo… como si eso solucionara algo.

Se puso de espaldas a la puerta, cerró los ojos y se durmió, esperando que el día de mañana estuviese muy, pero muy lejos.


	19. El gran dia

**¡Hola!**

**Le di los últimos toques al capítulo, aunque me duele la cabeza.**

**Myhouse: siempre intentando imaginar lo que va a pasar, jeje. Y ya vemos lo de McGee, jeje. Saludos**

**Falta poco para terminar el fanfic.**

**Capitulo diecinueve**

**El gran día**

_"Si hay algún consuelo en la tragedia de perder a alguien a quien amamos tanto, es la esperanza, siempre necesaria, de que tal vez haya sido mejor así."  
_

_Paulo Coelho_

_La bruja de Portobello_

Christine se levanto a las seis, tan ansiosa que no se pudo volver a dormir. Por suerte, al rato, Chase entro para ver como se encontraba y se quedaron charlando un rato. Ella poco a poco se fue liberando de la tensión que abrazaba su cuerpo como una boa constrictor. Se dio el permiso de coquetearle para avergonzar al intensivista.

— ¡Ahhh, si tuviésemos hijos, saldrían tan guapos! —decía ella, sonriendo pícaramente

—Si tuviéramos hijos, nos matarían —decía un muy sonrojado Chase—. Ya vas a tener chicos de tu edad que estarán locos por ti.

—Victor no me dejaría. Es demasiado celoso y sobreprotector.

—Tienes suerte de tener un hermano que te quiera tanto. Te mereces una oportunidad para ser feliz

—Si… —Christine bajo la vista, entristecida. había matado a mucha gente, no sabia si se merecía una oportunidad. Chase pareció darse cuenta.

—Se que Dios te va a perdonar todo lo que hiciste.

Christine alzo la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—La culpa nunca fue tuya. Estabas asustada y confundida

Christine lo abrazo, agradecida con el rubio.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que le pudo decir.

A las nueve de la mañana, Stacy fue a visitarla. Se la veía muy seria con un pulcro traje marrón oscuro, propio de una abogada. Mientras la saludaba, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. No era su culpa que la SIMA la hubiera convertido en un monstruo ni nada. Ella seguía siendo una persona que quería ser feliz, y si por algún motivo la SIMA destruía su única oportunidad, sabía muy bien qué hacer. No tendría piedad ni corazón. Ellos se lo buscaron.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —le pregunto Stacy.

—Dormi muy poco

—Deben ser los nervios. Pero ya todo va a salir bien.

Christine asintió apenas con la cabeza.

—¿Qué va a pasar, Stacy?

—Tenemos que ir a la policía para reconocer que estas viva y recuperes tus derechos; luego arreglar con una agencia de adopción para que los Stevenson te adopten y ya. —Luego agrego, con tono de reproche ". Deberías haberlo hecho antes

—No podía confiar en la policía. Solo pensaba en huir y nada mas. Quizás fue un error no haber probado con denunciar, pero tendría que haber dicho la verdad y pasaría a manos de la CIA o algo asi.

Se quedaron en silencio. La niña miro por la ventana, concentrada en los copos de nieve que caian suavemente. El espectáculo era hermoso. Hasta que la abogada le hablo:

—¿No quieres irte con Victor, verdad?

Un martillazo en el medio del pecho hubiera sido preferible antes que esa pregunta. No sabia que responder. Asi que prefirió callarse, al darse cuenta que sus palabras sonarian vacias.

—No me contestas. Eso confirma lo que acabo de decir

—No es eso —se apresuro a decir Christine—. Solo que voy a extrañar mucho al Doc.

Stacy le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

—Podras visitarlo cuando quieras. No te preocupes. Me ire a ver a los Stevenson. Nos vemos

Las palabras de la abogada aliviaron un poco su pena. No era tan mala la perspectiva después de todo. Estaría con su hermano y veria al Doc cuando se le diera la gana. Sonrio apenas con la idea. Pero la sonrisa se esfumo de su cara al ver al doctor House.

No parecía ser el mismo hombre que había conocido. Ese hombre tan arrogante y seguro de si mismo poseía un aspecto enfermizo. Parecía como si no hubiese dormido bien en días. Pero el mayor cambio residía en sus ojos. Carecían por completo de brillo. Era como mirar los ojos de un muerto. Tenia una mochila colgada de su hombro y se la dejo encima de la cama

—Bañate y vístete, te veo en mi despacho —le dijo fríamente y se fue sin decir nada mas.

A Christine le dolio con la frialdad con la que el medico la había tratado, pero obedeció lo que le había dicho. Se dio un baño caliente y se vistió con la ropa que House le había dejado en la mochila: un pulover violeta con rayas negras, un pantalón negro, unas botas cortas y un tapadito hasta la rodilla, también negro. Finalmente se peino y adorno su cabello con una ancha vincha blanca. Salió del baño y fue a encontrarse con House. El nefrólogo le dio un minuto para despedirse de los residentes, que no paraban de desearle suerte y mucha felicidad.

Se subieron al auto y salieron rumbo a la casa del medico. No pronunciaron palabra en todo el viaje. La niña sentía ganas de hablarle, pero no se animaba, al verlo tan tenso. Asi que apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla y miraba a través de los vidrios con tristeza el gris paisaje de la ciudad.

Cuando House freno en su casa, Christine sintió un nudo en el estomago. Al entrar, House se fue derecho a su habitación y cerro suavemente la puerta detrás de el.

La niña se metió en el armario donde House guardaba su abrigo y vio su pila de ropa y un bolso de mano. Christine comenzó a guardar lentamente, con pocas ganas. Tenia tantas ganas de quedarse… pero no quería lastimar a su hermano, al cual adoraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras sentía que mas que mudarse, estaba por asistir a un entierro. Una vez que termino de guardarlas, no sabia que hacer, excepto una cosa. Se acerco lentamente a la habitación de House y golpeo la puerta.

—¿Doc? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Ella entro despacio. House estaba acostado boca arriba, sujetándose el muslo con una mano y un gesto dolorido en su rostro.

—Ya… ya termine —dijo Christine en tono vacilante.

—Entonces espera a que te pasen a buscar —le respondió cortante.

—Lo voy a venir a ver seguido, Doc. La casa de Vic no queda lejos del hospital.

—Eso no significa que vayas a ir.

—¡Claro que voy a venir a visitarlo!

—Ve al living a esperarlos —el tono se su voz no cambiaba. Seguía siendo igual de seco. Christine noto el detalle que el medico no la miraba.

—Mireme —lo desafio ella, ya harta.

—No hace falta —House miro hacia otro lado.

—Mireme —repitió, alzando apenas la voz.

House levanto la vista. Noto el dolor en sus ojos.

—Vete, Chris.

—Doc…

—Te dije que te vayas —parecía enojado. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella de una forma bastante intimidante.

—Todavia no —le dijo, con el mismo tono enojado que el.

El medico la agarro con fuerza de los hombros, causándole un poco de dolor.

—¿No te das cuenta que no te quiero ver? No me importas. Nunca lo hice.

Las palabras le golpearon como una cachetada. Sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas.

—Si vas a llorar, ve al living, verte llorar me da asco

Christine no pudo soportarlo. Se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta, con la vista borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas. Se sento en el living y se puso a llorar en silencio, para que House no la escuchara. Estuvo asi unos diez minutos hasta que sintió un bocinazo de un auto. Eran los señores Stevenson. La niña se seco los ojos con una mano, agarro su bolso y su mochila, forzó una sonrisa y salió a la calle a encontrarse con ellos.

House escucho la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Pero mas que una puerta, sintió que se cerraba un ataúd. No quería llorar, pero las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada por reprimerse. Se sentía una basura. Ahora no la veria nunca mas en su vida. Pero era lo mejor. Por los dos

Abrió el frasco de Vicodin y se tomo tres de una sola vez. La pierna le dolia bastante.

Ahora tenia que seguir adelante. Tenia que borrar esa carita de su mente. Tomo su abrigo y salió a la calle.


	20. La decision

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me impide escribir con la rapidez que hubiese querido.**

**Myhouse: no todo son rosas y juguetes. La frase esa me la dijo mi querida Luty Malfoy. ¿Así que no tenés idea? A que seguro intentabas imaginártelo, y quiero saber si te esperabas algo como esto…**

**Este es el capitulo más emotivo de toda la historia para mí.**

**Capitulo veinte**

**La decisión**

"_No pierdas el tiempo intentando olvidarla. No lo conseguirás. Ella es quien tu más quieres, así que más vale que lo intentes y lo consigas"_

_Ken Follet_

_Los pilares de la tierra_

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto? Este lugar es una porquería ¡No lo soporto! Ni hace cinco minutos que estoy acá y ya quiero irme a la mierda" _Christine arrojó su bolso a un lado y se acostó en la cama que le habían asignado, contemplando el techo.

El problema que había tenido había sido por los papeles. Documentos que ella no tenía para demostrar su identidad. Ni siquiera la visa permanente. Y tenía el riesgo de ser deportada a la Argentina si no conseguía los documentos. Así que Stacy estaba a las corridas con la embajada argentina para conseguir los papeles para que los Stevenson puedan adoptarla. Mientras tanto, debía permanecer en el orfanato "La Romana" hasta que los Stevenson la adoptaran… o la mandaran a Argentina.

—Mas vale que me saquen —dijo, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Una mujer (la celadora, supuso) de cabello corto, casi anaranjado y con pecas se le acerco, con aspecto preocupado.

—Christine ¿Por qué no te relacionas con otros niños?

—Váyase —le respondió ella con voz agria y se dio vuelta, de espaldas a la celadora.

—No pensaras quedarte aquí toda la vida ¿Verdad?

—Bajare si mi hermano viene a sacarme de este maldito agujero del demonio

—Pero…

—¡Váyase! —le grito y la celadora se alejo.

Al mediodía, la chica volvió con un plato de comida.

—Pensé que no bajarías, así que te traje esto —puso encima de la mesita de luz un plato de fideos con salsa.

—No tengo hambre. —Aparto la vista de la comida—. Odio este lugar. Quiero ver a mi hermano.

—Ya te vendrán a buscar, no te preocupes.

Christine no respondió nada. Las duras palabras de House resonaban aun en su cabeza y la herían como cuchillos.

—Después de comer, podes relacionarte con otros chicos, charlar, jugar…

—Señorita, tengo catorce años, voy a cumplir quince en un mes. No pienso jugar a póngale la cola al burro como una estúpida.

—Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir amigos

—No necesito amigos, señorita.

—Llámame Gloria, querida.

—Ok ¿Me hace el favor de dejarme sola, Gloria?

La celadora no se lo discutió.

Christine no salió de la habitación en casi dos días, excepto para ir al baño. Se apartaba de todo contacto humano. La directora del orfanato, preocupada por ese comportamiento tan antisocial, cito a la niña a su despacho.

—Hola querida, soy Miranda, la directora de La Romana —se presento la mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de pelo negro y lacio y ojos celestes. El color de sus ojos le hizo recordar al de House y le invadió la tristeza con tan solo pensar en la comparación.

—Mucho gusto —contesto Christine, con tono apático.

—Quiero comentarte que me preocupa tu actitud, Christine. Gloria me comentó que no sales de la habitación más que para ir al baño y que no conversas con nadie. Tu situación es complicada y…

—Mire, señora: yo solo voy a hablar cuando y con quien se me dé la gana. Voy a permanecer con mi actitud hasta que mi hermano venga a buscarme. Y si no le gusta, vaya a chupar limón —se levanto con brusquedad y se fue, dando un portazo.

Stacy también se sentía mal. Dos días después de su llegada a La Romana, la abogada fue a darle ánimos.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para acelerar los trámites, linda. En un par de semanas, te pueden adoptar.

—Que bien —dijo la niña con poco entusiasmo.

—Te digo la verdad, Chris.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué ese ánimo?

—Por nada —Christine desvió la mirada.

—¿No será por House, verdad?

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que se le atascara la garganta y no pudiera replicarle de inmediato.

—El me odia —dijo al fin, casi con la voz ahogada. Pero, para sorpresa de Christine, ella sonrió.

—Greg te adora —le dijo, apoyándole una mano en el hombro—. Solo esta enojado porque cree que te olvidaras de el.

—Pero el me dijo que…

—Chris, te creía más lista. ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti, te crees semejantes patrañas? Se encariño muchísimo contigo y eso es algo muy raro en el. Y el hecho de que te vuelvas con tu hermano no se lo tomo bien. No esta acostumbrado a esto. No le hagas caso a lo que te dijo. No fue verdad.

Christine la miro, con una ligera esperanza en el horizonte y sintiéndose algo tonta

Después de que la abogada se fue, Christine experimento cambios de humor. De a ratos, se volvía inquieta e impaciente, caminando por toda la habitación y de repente se volvía tan desanimada que podía pasar una hora acostada en la cama, sin variar de posición.

A medida que las horas pasaban, la habitación se oscurecía cada vez más. Gloria le llevo la cena a su habitación e intento hablar con Christine, pero la fría mirada de Christine fue suficiente para hacerla desistir. La niña se sintió un poco culpable por tratarla así; la mujer solo intentaba animarla. Ya hablaría con ella mas tarde.

A las nueve de la noches, todas las chicas se acostaron a dormir y se apagaron las luces. Ahora todo parecía más oscuro y silencioso que antes.

Pero no debía caer en el pesimismo. Tarde o temprano, tenia que salir de ahí. No viviría en ese orfanato para siempre. Pero aun le quedaba algo: elegir entre House o Víctor. No podía ignorar eso.

Normalmente, a Christine no le costaba mucho tomar decisiones. Nunca le resultaban muy difíciles o dudaba demasiado. Pero esta vez se froto las sienes, como si esperara que la respuesta surgiera en algún punto de su cerebro. El viento soplaba fuerte y daba una idea del frio que hacia en el exterior. "_Elegí, Chris, elegí" _pensó.

"_Víctor" _El era su hermano. El hermano al cual quería mucho. Un carilindo encantador, sencillo, buena gente… con el que le encantaba subir a las hamacas en la plaza y ponerse a cantar en español. "_No esta mal. Nos llevamos muy bien y tiene esos padres tan buenos y esos nenes tan traviesos ¿Cómo rechazar eso?"_ Pero su mente viro hacia otra dirección.

"_House_" El medico había pasado dos meses cuidando de ella... la persona a la que Christine adoraba. Un tipo frio y sarcástico, pero podía ver su sensibilidad en el. La había aceptado a pesar de ser una asesina, un monstruo, y que casi había muerto por su culpa.

Se levanto y en puntas de pie se dirigió a la ventana. Miro hacia abajo. Estaba en el primer piso. El jardín cubierto de nieve se extendía ante sus ojos. La luna iluminaba débilmente el rostro de Christine. Ella se aferro a los barrotes de la ventana, con una sonrisa.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

House se sentía realmente mal. La casa se sentía vacía, sin el calor que Christine le daba. Ahora el lugar parecía más solitario de lo que recordaba.

El día que Christine se fue con Víctor, salió a emborracharse de manera tal que Wilson tuvo que ir a buscarlo porque el cantinero le había sacado las llaves del auto. De más estaba decir que Wilson lo había regañado:

—¿Qué demonios haces? —le había dicho, furioso, mientras lo llevaba hasta su casa.

—Celebrar que se fue —respondió House agriamente—. Ya me tenia harto.

—Nadie te obligo a que la retuvieras contigo.

Eso lo callo. No quería volver y encontrar ese frio vacio en su casa. Lo volvía loco, junto con el insoportable dolor de su pierna. Así que apenas llego, le dijo:

—Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche aquí.

Wilson no dijo nada. Solo lo tomo de la cintura y lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

—Bueno —dijo Wilson apenas se acostó House en la cama—. Me voy al sillón.

House sólo murmuró algo inentendible y le dio la espalda.

No podía apartar sus pensamientos de Christine. Hasta acepto de buena gana trabajo en la clínica con la esperanza de distraerse, pero no podía. Había intentado convencerse de que, si había estado bien sin ella antes, iba a poder estar bien sin ella ahora. Pero en vano.

—No engañas a nadie —le había dicho Wilson, al día siguiente de su borrachera, en el despacho del oncólogo—. Tu tristeza se nota a lo lejos.

—Pues ajústate los lentes, porque me siento de maravilla. No ando llorando como una criatura por los rincones.

—Si no lo has hecho, lo harás. ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Tienes miedo a que no te quiera tanto como tu a ella? Eso no te va a servir de nada, ni a ti, ni a ella.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Christine se había marchado y lo sufría como si hubieran sido dos años. Entonces, al llegar del hospital, su afirmación de no llorar, sufrió una prueba. Al abrir su ropero para colgar su abrigo, descubrió, semioculta, la chaqueta rosa chicle de Christine.

House la tomo y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Esa prenda representaba todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella. Acaricio suavemente la chaqueta y luego la apretó contra su rostro. Aun conservaba su olor. La volvió a dejar en su lugar, se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía. Era su única manera de expresar lo que sentía. Pero una punzada muy dolorosa en su muslo le hizo fallar una nota a la mitad de su canción. Se agarró la pierna, se acostó en el sillón, tomó tres Vicodin y cerro los ojos. Y cuando la hizo, tuvo una pesadilla: Christine estaba dentro de un enorme tanque de vidrio lleno de agua, inconsciente y conectada con cables. Charles Phoenix aparecía de la nada y tocaba un botón que estaba al costado del tanque. Ella despertaba y se removía como un pez, mientras el agua se teñía de sangre…

Lo despertó un golpeteo en la puerta. Se levanto, gruñendo y miro el reloj. Eran las 01:36 ¿Quién demonios quería verlo a esa hora?

Cuando la abrió, lo primero que vio fue una carita pálida, una cabellera negra y dos ojos tan verdes como luciérnagas. Al segundo siguiente, esa persona se le tiro encima y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué…? ¿Chr…Chris?

—Doc, lo extrañaba —le respondió una voz de acento latino.

Su primer impulso fue rodearle la espalda con los brazos con fuerza, como si nunca le hubiese dicho nada. Pero fue por solo cinco segundos. Se separo de ella y la tomo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto, tan pronto como recupero la voz.

—Vine a hablar con usted.

—¿Pero como…?

—Me escape —respondió Christine antes de que terminara de preguntarle. House permaneció serio, intentando mantener su fachada imperturbable.

—Tienes que volver, mocosa —le dijo, apartando la mirada.

—Doc: yo vine aqui para decirle algo muy importante. Después me iré, lo prometo.

House vacilo un momento.

—Siéntate, Chris.

Ella se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y House la imitó. La veía como si fuera un sueño, con la cabellera suelta, como siempre le gustaba llevar y con esa mirada extrañamente vidriosa.

—Medite mucho tiempo, Doc, los dos días que estuve en La Romana y llegue a la conclusión de que, por mas que adore a mi hermano, no deseo vivir con el. Quiero vivir con usted, Doc. Adópteme.

Las palabras de la niña dejaron conmocionado al viejo medico. Bajo la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Chris… lo siento… no puedo…

—¿Por qué? —podía notar la tensión y la ira contenida en la voz de Christine.

—Escucha: no tengo la más remota idea de cómo criarte, no se cocinar, trabajo muchas horas, soy adicto, hago apuestas, me acuesto con prostitutas… no soy la persona que necesitas.

—Yo lo necesito mucho, Doc —murmuro, en un hilo de voz.

—Ningún tribunal me daría la custodia, porque estoy solo, no tengo una esposa, no te puedo dedicar el tiempo que quieras… y soy lisiado —Agrego esto ultimo con tono resentido

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—No podría hacer muchas cosas. Acepta a tu hermano. Su padre es mas joven que yo y mas sano. Podría salir a pasear, a jugar al soccer… no estaría gimiendo de dolor cuando se le pase el efecto del medicamento. Te cansarías de mí. No soportarías cargar con un lisiado.

Christine se levanto violentamente y lo miro de una manera que parecía que quería atravesarlo con la mirada:

—¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE? —le grito— ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO SEPA CUIDARME, QUE TENGA QUE DORMIR EN EL SOFA, QUE TENGA CIENTOS DE DEFECTOS, PERO QUIERO ESTAR A SU LADO, DOC! ¿CREE QUE A MI ME IMPORTA QUE USTED SEA… ESO QUE YA SABE? ¡NO! ¡SI NO ME IMPORTO ANTES, MENOS ME VA A IMPORTAR AHORA! ¡USTED FUE MAS MI PADRE QUE EL HIJO DE PUTA DEL VERDADERO! ¡YO LO AMO, DOC!

House la miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos. El nudo que tenia en la garganta le impedía hablar.

—¡YO NO QUIERO OTRA FAMILIA, DOC! ¡SE QUE HAY COSAS QUE NO PUEDE HACER, PERO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡CASI MUERO DOS VECES POR USTED! ¡Y SI ESTOY VIVA, ES POR USTED TAMBIEN! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTO QUE FUERA… LISIADO, SORDO, MANCO O LO QUE SEA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO DESAPAREZCA DE MI VIDA PORQUE ME MUERO! ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAV…!" fue exaltándose con sus propias palabras hasta caer de rodillas y hundir la cabeza en el sillón, llorando a lagrima viva.

House la levanto por los hombros y la abrazo con fuerza. La conmoción fue total; un golpe a su frio e insensible corazón. Las lágrimas brotaban libremente de sus ojos. Apretó su cara contra el hombro de la niña y enredo sus dedos en su pelo color petróleo. Cuando se separo de ella, Christine noto sus lagrimas y le seco los ojos con una mano

—Doc…

—Te amo, Chris —su voz temblaba y por eso no pudo continuar hablando. Sabía que no podía demostrarle su afecto de la manera que seguramente ella esperaba, pero haría un esfuerzo.

Christine se acurruco en su pecho. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero apenas noto que comenzaba a quedarse dormida, la zarandeo apenas, tomándola del brazo.

—Chris, puedes dormir en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No quiero —le respondió la voz soñolienta de la niña y acomodando su cabeza.

—No quiero que me uses de colchón, tenle al lisiado un poco de respeto.

—En su cama entramos los dos.

House la miro, ceñudo. Ella giro la cabeza para verlo.

—Mira, eres muy bonita, pero…

—¡Doc! ¿Por qué no se va un poco al demonio?

—Porque ya no recibe visitas de la gente que le gano.

—Confio en usted.

House la miro, algo desconcertado, pero se levanto del sillón y camino hasta su cuarto, con Chris siguiéndolo detrás.

—Mira que, para dormir en mi cama tienes que cumplir ciertas reglas…

—¿Reglas?

—No te hagas del uno (o sea, hacerte pis); no te hagas del dos (o sea, hacerte caca); no te tires gases; no me abraces; no te robes mis mantas; no me babees la almohada; no me babees a mi; y vas a estar del lado derecho, así que mas vale que no me patees o te parto mi bastón en esa linda cabecita ¿Todo claro?

—Claro como el agua —se rio Christine. House le sonrió y ambos se acostaron, bien en la orilla, para no molestar al otro.

El médico se volteo un poco y se puso boca arriba, molesto por la posición. Luego recordó que el dolor de la pierna casi ni lo había sentido desde que Christine había llegado.

No quería imaginarse el lio que harían cuando a la chica no la encontraran en el orfanato. Se asustarían y llamarían a la policía. Y su hermano se preocuparía mucho. Mañana a la mañana llamaría a La Romana y plantearía el asunto con Stacy para… adoptarla. Se sentía raro con la situación. El amor que sentía hacia Christine era… incondicional. El la amaba con toda su alma y nada quería de ello. Nada. Sentía algo de miedo de todo el asunto, pero lo haría.

Sintió a la niña removerse a su lado, darse vuelta y acurrucarse en su pecho, como si fuese un gatito.

—¿Chris?

—¿Mhhh?

—Hay una regla que dice que no puedes abrazarme.

—Agradezca que fue esa y no una de las primeras. Y hay una regla que se olvido mencionar.

—¿Cuál?

Christine se incorporó un poco y comenzó a llenarlo de besos pequeños, pero intensos en toda la cara: en la frente, en la nariz, las mejillas…

—¡Chris! ¡Eso cuenta como babearme! —gruño, pero de todos modos se dejo besuquear. Se sentía tan amado entre sus mimos que no la quiso alejar. Cuando termino de acosarlo, se acurruco de vuelta en su pecho y se durmió profundamente, pero House casi no pudo hacerlo. Jugueteaba con el cabello de la niña, le acariciaba la mejilla o la espalda, le daba algún que otro beso en la frente… incluso le hablaba:

—Mi mocosa… —le susurraba, con una ternura que no sabia de donde le salía—. No voy a dejar que te alejen de mi.

* * *

Christine se despertó de golpe, como si alguien la hubiese zarandeado. Cuando pudo despabilarse, oyó la voz de House que discutía con una mujer que ella no conocía.

—House, se que Livesey esta aquí —decía la mujer con voz irritable—. No esta en casa de su hermano. Lo que me queda…

—Que puede estar vagando en la calle, en un albergue o en una morgue como NN —gruño House—. Aquí no esta, así le recomiendo que haga bien su trabajo y vaya a buscarla.

—Puedo acusarlo de secuestro…

—¿Con que pruebas?

—Que no me deja registrar su casa. Puede estar hasta veinte años en la cárcel, pero si me la entrega ahora, todo esto quedara en el olvido para usted. Sino, lo seguiré acosando hasta que este cien por ciento segura de su paradero.

Christine comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo. Podía ocultarse debajo de la cama, pero no era un lugar seguro. Estaba atrapada como una rata. Esperaría a que la mujer se fuera y luego volvería al orfanato y diría que había vagado toda la noche. Si, eso le diría a la directora…

Christine olfateo el aire y por el olor se dio cuenta que la señora de la voz irritable era la directora del orfanato. Trago saliva.

—No me voy a mover de aqui hasta que la niña Livesey aparezca viva o muerta. La abogada Warner aun busca los papeles de la niña, pero, si ella no aparece hoy, me encargare que la deporten a la Argentina y que usted no la pueda ver nunca mas en su vida

House quedo en silencio unos segundos.

—No puede hacer eso. No esta siendo objetiva en su trabajo como debería ser.

—¿Quiere apostar?

Christine no lo soporto. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió de un golpe y se dirigió a la sala

—Aquí estoy —dijo


	21. Depresion

**¡Hola!**

**Mientras acá esta largándose a llover, escribo dolorosamente ya que este es el anteúltimo capitulo.**

**MyHouse: ¡lo sabía, lo sabia! No ibas a poder con tu imaginación. Y antes era peor, porque en mi borrador descubrieron que ella había matado a Phoenix y terminaba en una correccional de menores. Y no se ya cuantas veces me expresaste tu desacuerdo ante el Shipper.**

**Olimka: al fin el insensible de House demostró cuanto la amaba. Tranqui, ya te vas a enterar aca, jeje.**

**Capitulo 21… disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo veintiuno**

**Depresión**

"_La vida le pareció hueca, sin sentido, nada mas que una pesada carga."_

_Mark Twain_

_Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_

No pudo haber salido peor.

Miranda llevo a ambos a La Romana y les grito a ambos durante media hora aproximadamente. Dijo que nunca permitiría que un drogadicto irresponsable como House pudiera adoptar ni siquiera un pececito dorado y que nadie en su sano juicio le daría la custodia a el. Como Christine había huido y nadie la había secuestrado, House estaba libre de cargo y culpa, pero jamás seria su tutor ni la volveria a ver hasta que fuese adoptada por los Stevenson y que seria lo mejor para Christine que ellos hicieran una orden de restricción contra el nefrologo.

Los primeros días, a la niña casi le tuvieron que dar alimentación via intravenosa, porque había querido hacer una silenciosa huelga de hambre. Gloria la convenció de que no conseguiría nada mas que hematomas en el brazo por los pinchazos y volvió a comer, pero apenas comia la mitad del plato.

Seguía con la reticencia de no salir de la habitación mas que para ir al baño. Solo charlaba un rato con Gloria y con nadie mas. No se relacionaba con nadie ni hacia ninguna actividad.

— ¿No cree que esta exagerando un poco? —le pregunto la celadora a Miranda—. Lo único que quiere ella es vivir con House.

Miranda meneo la cabeza.

—No. Ese hombre es un irresponsable que no puede ni adoptar un hámster ¡Ni siquiera comprendo como lo dejan ejercer la medicina! Y tendría que darme las gracias por no haberlo enviado a la cárcel. Livesey esta mucho mejor sin ese tipo.

A Gloria el comentario no le gusto mucho ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que Christine seria capaz de dejarse morir?

—Claro. Esta perfectamente feliz, es mas, se divierte —replico Gloria sarcásticamente, cosa que molesto a Miranda.

No había manera de convencer a la directora de dársela a House. Gloria se había encariñado con la niña y consideraba injusta las medidas que se molestaron en imponer. Todo esto se lo había comentado a Christine.

—O sea que voy a ser adoptada por el Doc el dia que a las ranas les crezca el pelo —dijo, con los ojos apagados—. Pues asi seguire. No soportaría vivir con otra persona que no fuese el.

—¿Ni siquiera tu propio hermano?

Christine se dio vuelta.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Pocas horas después de su huida y captura, su hermano fue a verla con aspecto enfadado y preocupado a la vez.

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Chris?_ —le pregunto, casi a los gritos—. _¡Fue algo tan estúpido! ¿Qué carajo querías hacer?_

—_Fue un error, ya se. Fue… algo impulsivo_ —contesto Christine lanconicamente

—_¡Claro! ¡Un impulso! ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿Eh?_

Chistine tuvo ganas de soltar una risita y decir: _"¿De verdad pensaste que podría pasarme algo? Dos años estuve encerrada en un laboratorio clandestino y estuve diez meses escapándome de hijos de puta que querían o encerrarme o matarme. Casi me mataron a mi y al Doc. Pero gracias al experimento que me hicieron, me converti en un monstruo con el que no te gustaría cruzarte si tengo un mal dia ¿Acaso no soy una chica con suerte?"_

Pero en cambio dijo:

—_No te preocupes, no me paso nada_

—_Por suerte. Tengo una buena noticia para vos._

—_Decime._

—_Mis papas están abajo, hablando con la directora. Tu abogada consiguió los papeles y en unos días te vas a venir con nosotros._

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Christine.

—_¿Si?_

—_Sí. Ya se están encargando de todo. Vamos a ser una familia completa ¿Estas contenta?_

—_Si… muy contenta._

—_Entonces avísale a tu cara porque parece que no se entero._

Christine no quería ocultarle más a su hermano lo que realmente deseaba. Por más que se enojara y se sintiera dolido, debía decírselo.

—_Vic… no quiero que te lo tomes a mal… te quiero muchísimo pero… no quiero vivir con vos._

Era evidente que no se esperaba eso. Se la quedo mirando, conmocionado.

—_¿Cómo que no queres? ¿Por qué? _—_antes de que Christine pudiese planear alguna respuesta, agrego, con tono desafiante_—_ ¿Es por el rengo ese? ¡Claro, si te escapaste para verlo! ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?_

—_Siento que tengo que estar con el, Vic. Lo quiero como si fuese mi padre. No es que no te quiera, estoy realmente feliz de encontrarte y que tengas una familia tan amorosa, pero no es lo que quiero._

—_¡Podes verlo todos los días, por el amor de Dios!_

—_No seria lo mismo. Entendeme por favor._

—_¡No, entendeme vos a mi! ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando ese orfanato de mierda se incendio? ¿Cuándo desapareciste? ¡Diez putos meses sin saber absolutamente nada de vos, si vivías o estabas muerta! ¿Y ahora que te encuentro, te vas y me dejas por ese tipo?_

—_Escuchame, Victor: sos mi hermano y te amo. Para vos será un desconocido, pero el Doc para mi no lo es. Voy a irme a vivir con el, aunque pasen años antes de salir de aca. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, lo entenderías._

—_No te entiendo. Es mas, hace lo que quieras. Vamos a suspender todo esto. Y no te quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida, Chris_ —se dio media vuelta y se marcho, dando un portazo, que hizo estremecer a la niña.

Y poco tiempo mas tarde tuvo que soportar a Stacy. Miranda casi no la había dejado entrar por trabajar para el Hospital Princeton Plainboro, pero era la abogada de Christine y la tuvo que dejarla.

Cuando entro a ver a la niña, echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Nunca crei que hicieras una estupidez asi, Christine.

Eran las palabras que menos quería escuchar.

—Buenos días —respondió, sin mirarla—. ¿Asi saludan sus abogados a sus clientes?

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer una idiotez asi? Huir para ir a la casa de Greg… Dios mio ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tu locura podría haberlo perjudicado a el, aparte de a ti?

—No ha pasado nada. La directora amargada no levanto cargos ni nada.

—No me interesa ¡Me siento una estúpida!

—Senti la necesidad de hacerlo

—¿Para que? ¿para que la directora creyera que Greg te había secuestrado?

—Lo lamento

—Todo el trabajo que estuve haciendo por ti… ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que no querías vivir con el? ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que el Doc me adopte y nadie mas. Es mi única oportunidad para rehacer mi maldita vida

Stacy la miro, sin saber como reaccionar.

—¿Greg? Christine… el no esta capacitado para eso.

—¿Lo dice usted? Estoy segura que podrá, tarde o temprano aprenderá.

—No me lo imagino criándote como si fueses su hija…

—Entonces, si no le gusta. Vayase. Intentare buscarme otro abogado.

—¡No es eso! —se apresuro a decir Stacy—. No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaremos.

—Me alegro ¿Cómo esta el Doc?

Stacy toco suavemente su rosario.

—Bien. Te manda saludos.

Christine miro al techo.

—Yo también lo echo de menos. No debi haber hecho lo que hice. Yo y mi… imprudencia.

Stacy le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

—No nos rendiremos.

La que no se rendía era Miranda. Molesta porque Victor quería cancelar todo, comenzó a buscar los padres adecuados para Christine. Pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía. La gente buscaba por lo general niños menores de cinco años, sin conexión con la familia biológica y de buena conducta. Y Christine, con casi quince años, un hermano adoptado, un padre preso y bastante hosca con cualquier persona que quisiera hablar con ella. Solo un par de parejas parecieron interesadas, pero Christine se encargo de mandarles al demonio el interés.

Los días siguientes pasaron, como si ignoraran la tristeza de la niña. Ninguna de las otras huérfanas le hablaba. Comía sin saber que era lo que tragaba y sentía que ya nada valía realmente la pena. Cuando no podía dormir (o sea, todos los días) sus recuerdos, buenos y malos surcaban su mente como cometas: su ultimo cumpleaños en Argentina; partes de su huida por medio país, cuando conoció a House…

—Hubiera sido mejor que te fueras con tu hermano —le había comentado Gloria—. Así hubieses visto a House

—Es un egoísta —murmuro Christine

—Christine: Miranda esta ciega de resentimiento. Por si no lo sabias, ella tuvo una pelea con House hace dos años porque el la trato de "vieja histérica" en la clínica. Tendras que hacer las paces con tu hermano. No te queda opción, Chris.

Cuando la celadora se marcho, Christine enterro la cabeza en la almohada para ocultar sus lagrimas. Quería ver a House. No pasaba un solo dia en que no pensara en el nefrólogo.

El doceavo día de su estancia en La Romana, las cosas empeoraron. Christine, ya muy débil, comenzó a enfermarse. Dejo nuevamente de comer primero , y de hablar después.

Miranda se entero de la situación y un medico del orfanato la reviso. el hombre le explico a Miranda que la niña se sentía asi debido a un ataque depresivo fuerte y cuando la directora le contó la causa, le recomendó que le permitiera volver con House, de lo contrario, enfermaría gravemente.

Miranda estaba en aprietos. No le deseaba el mal a Christine, pero ¿entregársela a ese tipo? No. Debería haber otra solución.

Afuera, el cielo gris se extendía, frío y brillante sobre La Romana, al mismo tiempo que también lo hacia sobre el hospital Princeton Plainsboro. Christine se pregunto donde estaba House y que estaba haciendo.

* * *

House se encontraba en ese momento en su despacho, frente a un pequeño y viejo televisor, mirando un compilado de choques en carreras de automovilismo. House pensó que para eso uno pagaba la entrada: para ver como los conductores se mataban ante cientos de espectadores.

Había bajado de peso. Wilson le había comentado que parecía una calavera caminante y lo comprobó al mirarse en el espejo. Estaba palido, muy flaco y con los ojos pierna le dolia como los mil demonios.

Se sirvió una copa de whisky y se lo tomo de un trago. Y luego otro. Y otro. No le importaba que estuviese en un maldito hospital. Quería a Christine de vuelta a su lado..

Se levanto, dispuesto a ir a La Romana.

Wilson, que estaba ligándose a una enfermera, vio a House saliendo del ascensor, tambaleándose y apenas manteniéndose en pie por el bastón y presintió lo que iba a hacer a continuación

—¡Espera! —le grito dirigiéndose al nefrólogo—. ¿Qué demonios haces?  
—Voy buscar a mi Chris —respondió, arrastrando las palabras.

—Estás ebrio, House. Regresa.

—Solo me tome una botella de whisky.

Los médicos, las enfermeras y el resto los observaban, entre divertidos y preocupados.

—Demasiado —murmuro Wilson—. Vamos.

—No me bebi el país —espeto—. Dejame ir.

—No…

—¡Dejame ir! —grito, pero Wilson hizo caso omiso de el y lo arrastro hacia las duchas, no sin resistencia.

—Nadie va a impedirme que la vea —intento darle un puñetazo al oncologo, pero fallo y hubiese ido al suelo de no ser porque Wilson lo sujeto por la cintura. El oncólogo abrió el grifo de la ducha y lo empujo hacia adentro.

Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy y Stacy entraron en manada. Vieron, sorprendidos, a House tiritando bajo la ducha helada.

—El rumor de difundió como polovora —comento Chase—. Un medico borracho… no iba a permanecer desapercibido por mas de cinco minutos.

—Iba a buscar a Christine. Menos mal que lo detuve.

—Ustedes… no… entienden nada —dijo House, mientras intentaba salir. Wilson lo empujo—. Yo adoro… a Chris. Si ella… no quiere… vivir con Vincent…

—Victor.

—… vivirá conmigo. Yo la voy… a adoptar. La amo… como si fuese… mi hija. No me la van a quitar… —y un sollozo se rompió en su garganta.

A todo eso le siguió un profundo silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el tamborileo del agua que ahogaban los casi inaudibles sollozos de House. Nadie, jamás, se hubiese imaginado que el insensible del nefrólogo sintiese tanto amor por alguien.

Stacy salió rápidamente, casi corriendo, diciendo que tenia un asunto urgente que tratar y Cameron también se fue, evidentemente porque estaba llorando. El resto ayudaron a House a salir de la ducha, cambiarlo de ropa y llevarlo a una habitación vacia para que se recuperara. Foreman lo obligo a que se tomase dos tazas de café negro. Mejoro parcialmente su estado y se hundió en un sueño profundo.

—¿Suele emborracharse asi? —pregunto Foreman.

—El Vicodin le da poca resistencia al alcohol —respondió Wilson

—Pero nunca lo vi tan destrozado. Dios, Chris lo afecto mucho. Realmente la adora

—Pero de ahí a adoptarla…

—¿No le tienes fe?

—¿Por qué Chris quiere estar con el, cuando tiene a su hermano, que es una mejor opción?

—Yo creo que esta bien —se metió Cuddy—. Parece quererla de verdad. Además, Chris es grande y sabe cuidarse sola. No es una criaturita.

—Y podría ser un buen cambio para el —agrego Chase—. Podría tal vez cambiar por ella. Dejar a las prostitutas, no tomar tanto Vicodin… ser un mejor ejemplo para ella. Lo lograra.

—Mejor dejemoslo dormir —dijo Cuddy—. Ya pensara mejor mañana.

Todos se marcharon de la habitación, a excepción de Wilson. Se sento en el sillón, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido, preguntándose que seria capaz House de hacer por su Christine.


	22. Segunda oportunidad

**¡Hola!**

**No puedo creer que haya escrito el final… me siento algo vacía, pero feliz de poder haberlo terminado. Les agradezco a todos por haberme leído**

**AgevcaHMD : acá te vas a enterar. Me alegra que lo hayas leído hace mucho. Y si, vi el capitulo ya, el filtrado. Bueno, pero faltaba Wilson, jeje.**

**Myhouse: ¡no te me deprimas! Miranda es una maldita perra! Y va a ver shipper, te guste o no, jeje**

**Janeth: mas vale tarde que nunca, jaja**

**Hasta la próxima, los amo!**

**Capitulo veintidós**

**Segunda oportunidad**

_"Y cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando crees que todo va por el mal camino, que tu vida programada hasta el último detalle se va a pique, de repente ocurre lo imprevisto."_

_Federico Moccia_

_Perdona si te llamo amor_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando House se despertó, lo primero que tuvo ante sus ojos fue la severa cara de Wilson. Evidentemente, no estaba muy contento con su actuación de anoche. Se sentó en la cama, hecho una ruina.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si ayer hubiese sido el día de San Patricio —contestó House, con la voz pastosa por la resaca—. ¿Qué paso?

—Te emborrachaste como si no hubiera mañana.

—Me lo suponía. No quiero ningún sermón.

—Lo vas a tener, te guste o no. Querías ir al orfanato, completamente borracho ¿Creías que ibas a dar una buena imagen si te hubieses presentado en el estado en el que te encontrabas?

—Solo quería olvidarme. Tenia ganas de arrancarla de allí.

—¿Y así pretendías solucionar esto? Lo único que hubieras hecho, seria estrellarte con el auto. Y si, por algún milagro de Dios, llegabas, Miranda hubiese tenido mas razones para separarte de ella.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Cruzarme de brazos?

—¡No! Pero no hagas idioteces como esa.

House miro al piso, completamente avergonzado de la idiotez que había estado a punto de cometer.

—Realmente la quiero, Wilson —le dijo—. No puedo arrancármela del corazón. Y a esta altura, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Wilson asintió

—Ve a casa, House. Descansa.

House se levanto, dispuesto a hacerle caso. Se fue al baño y se lavo la cara con agua bien fría para espabilarse. Las luces le parecían muy brillantes y el ruido de las conversaciones le era insoportable. Ya habían empezado a decorar la recepción con adornos navideños. Se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy, ignorando los murmullos de las enfermeras.

—Hoy no trabajo —le dijo—. No me siento bien.

—Y… después de lo de anoche… vete a descansar. Lo necesitas.

House se disponía a irse, pero su jefa lo llamo.

—House… quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo —le apoyó una mano en el hombro—. Nunca creí que la amaras tanto.

—Me voy a casa —le dijo simplemente y se marcho lentamente, casi como si no tuviera voluntad propia.

Se paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde mirando la tele, escuchando música, leyendo, tocando el piano o la guitarra. Estaba descansado en el sofá, cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Arréglate que nos vamos —dijo Stacy apresuradamente en la casa.

—¿Dejaste a Mark porque te has dado cuenta que soy el amor de tu vida y ahora huiremos en un viaje lleno de lujuria?

—Sigue soñando. Solo arréglate y sígueme.

* * *

Como todos los días desde que había llegado, Christine estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, con la cara mirando a un punto fijo de la pared. Hacia dos horas que estaba en esa posición, como si estuviera drogada. Pero no lo estaba.

Gloria entro a la habitacióm la veía extrañamente tranquila y de buen humor.

—Chris ¿No te gustaría salir afuera? La nieve esta esplendida.

—No tengo ganas —resoplo la niña.

—No puedes estar así el resto de tu vida

Christine no contesto.

—Tienes que disfrutar la vida —continúo la celadora.

—No quiero.

La mujer se puso en cuclillas en la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu hermano y hacen las paces?

—El me odia.

—Solo esta molesto. Si sus padres te adoptan, podrías ver a House sin que Miranda te lo impida.

—Si, pero…

—Abre los ojos: Miranda no permitirá que vivas con House. Haz las paces con tu hermano y todos estarán felices. Piénsalo.

Christine lo reflexiono cuidadosamente. Lo único que estaba logrando hasta ahora era enfermarse. Y no ver a House. Pero si se reconciliaba con su hermano…

—Lo llamare —dijo al fin—. Y que se termine esto de una buena vez.

Gloria sonrió maternalmente.

—¡Perfecto! Solo ve a arreglarte un poco. Miranda te prestara el teléfono.

Christine no se hizo repetir la orden. Se dio un buen baño caliente y se vistió: una polera negra, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas botitas negras. Al final, se dejo el pelo suelto, que le cayera hasta pasar la parte baja de su espalda.

Gloria la acompaño hasta el despacho. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Christine no paraba de notar el semblante sonriente de la celadora. Quizás era porque al fin había tomado una decisión al respecto. Pero no creía que ese fuera el motivo. Se pregunto como reaccionaria su hermano ¿La perdonaría y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos o la mandaría a volar a Plutón?

Casi con miedo, golpeo la puerta del despacho de Miranda.

—¿Quién es?

—Christine

—Pasa

Abrió la puerta, dio dos pasos adentro y se quedo prácticamente paralizada. Miranda estaba detrás de su escritorio, pero no estaba sola.

La acompañaban House y Stacy.

—Hola —saludo el medico.

Christine sonrió como hacia mucho que no lo hacia y se le tiró a los brazos de House, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mi Doc… —le susurro al oído, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras House le acariciaba el cabello negro petróleo—. Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver.

—Estamos a mano: yo tampoco creí que te volvería a ver, mocosa.

Christine se separó y House le secó las lágrimas.

—No llores mas. Odio cuando lloras.

—Me siento una tonta.

—Siéntate, querida —le dijo Miranda. Ella lo hizo entre House y Stacy—. Anoche, tu abogada vino a verme. Tuvimos una larga charla sobre House y sobre ti. Y decidí darle a tu querido doctor la custodia provisoria hasta que salga la adopción.

Se produjo un silencio total. Christine cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

—¿Qué el es mi que? —jadeo.

—Tu tutor —explico Stacy—. O sea, que Greg será responsable de ti.

—¿Y cuando me iré de aquí?

—Ya mismo —dijo Miranda—. Así que empaca tus cosas, mientras el Doctor House firma los papeles.

Christine salió corriendo, casi a los saltos por las escaleras para meter a toda prisa sus pertenencias, poniéndolas de cualquier manera en el bolso. Gloria apareció medio minuto después.

—Espera un momento, que no se va a ir sin ti —se rio Gloria, mientras se acercaba a ayudarla a acomodar la ropa.

—Ya lo sabias ¿cierto?

—Si. Se feliz.

—Gracias —Chris la abrazo—. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

—Ni lo menciones. Ahora ve. Yo tengo que trabajar.

Christine se echo el bolso al hombro y fue hasta el despacho de Miranda. Llego justo para ver como House terminaba de firmar.

—Toda suya —dijo Miranda, como aun no decidida del todo—. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto.

—No, señora —le respondió Christine, mirando de reojo a House para que no dijera nada que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Miranda.

—Gracias —dijo House secamente, tomo a Christine de la mano y salió a la calle detrás de Stacy.

La niña caminaba, mirando extrañada el exterior, como si hacia años que no salía a la intemperie. Se subieron al auto de la abogada y House y Christine se sentaron atrás.

—No se como pagarte esto— le dijo House a su ex mujer.

—Con que no lo arruines me basta y sobra. Cuídala bien.

—Lo juro con una mano en la Biblia.

—Doc, no hay ninguna Biblia.

—Ehhh…. Lo prometo, entonces.

Christine se rio y se acurruco en el pecho del medico. House se limito a acariciarle el cabello. Estuvieron un rato así.

—Stacy ¿Por qué vamos al hospital? —le pregunto House a la abogada—. No me digas que me tienen alguna clase de fiesta…

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta. House no quería saber nada a juzgar por su cara, pero de todos modos entro y fue a su despacho donde sus empleados, Wilson y Cuddy los esperaban con pizza y sidra.

* * *

La Navidad se acercaba peligrosamente. Christine estaba acurrucada en el sillón de House, hablando por teléfono con Víctor, quien la había llamado vacilante.

—_Perdoname, Chris. No entiendo bien tu decisión, pero si estas feliz… además, vivimos cerca y el ren… House te puede anotar en mi colegio, así vamos juntos _—hizo un silencio antes de continuar—_. No quiero perderte otra vez._

—_Te perdono, Vic._

—_Che, Chris ¿Quieren venir a pasar la Nochebuena mañana con nosotros?_

Christine dudo.

—_No estoy segura…_

—_Si ustedes prefieren pasarla solos…_

—_¡No! Hagamos una cosa: ustedes vienen a pasar las fiestas acá ¿te parece?_

House, que estaba preparándose un sándwich en la cocina, le hizo un gesto de "no" con las dos manos.

—_¿No le va a molestar a House?_

—_¡Claro que no le va a molestar!_ —miro de reojo al medico, que le hizo un gesto mas marcado y moviendo los labios que decían: _No_ —_Es mas: también voy a invitar a la directora, a Wilson, a Chase…_

House se estaba acercando más a Christine, ya siendo algo audible su negativa.

—_¡Buenísimo! Vamos a ser muchos entonces._

—_Quedamos así. Un besito, Vic. Saludos._

—_Chau._

Cuando colgó el teléfono, House la miraba poco divertido.

—Cancélalo —le dijo simplemente.

—Doc… —le suplico ella dulcemente.

—No festejo esas idioteces. Es pura hipocresía.

Christine entrelazo sus manos con las del medico.

—Por favor, Doc. Solo esta vez. No me importan las fiestas, me interesa pasarla bien, todos reunidos. Para mi es como una apertura a algo nuevo… no se. Después la pasaremos los dos solos comiendo comida china… por favor.

La carita ilusionada de Christine y la promesa de que solo seria por esta vez, lo convencieron.

—Maldita sea… de acuerdo. Pero hay muchas cosas que preparar.

—Wilson puede ayudarnos con la cena. Nosotros dos vamos a comprar los adornos.

—Dudo que haya lugar. No van a alcanzar las sillas.

—Víctor nos va a prestar. Y deje de poner escusas y vamos a comprar un árbol de navidad, aunque sea uno de los chiquitos. Y llame a sus lacayos.

—¡Hey! ¡Ninguna mocosa me va a mandonear!

—Doooc —se quejo ella.

—Si fueses una de las putas que yo… ¡Hey! —la niña le había pegado en el hombro—. Ok, llamo a los lacayos y vamos.

A la salida a comprar los adornos se les sumo Wilson, para que ayudara, ya que la cena era para mañana. No compraron muchas cosas: un árbol mediano, un pesebre, luces, adornitos y lo necesario para la cena. A la vuelta, House y Christine se pusieron a decorar el árbol, mientras Wilson cocinaba.

—¿Doc?

—¿Qué? —gruñó, mientras abría un paquete de bolas de colores.

—¿Lo puedo llamar papá?

CRASH

Las pelotitas se esparcieron por los suelos, algunas hechas pedazos, otros milagrosamente enteros. House estaba congelado, mirándola como si acabase de tener una revelación. Wilson también los miraba desde la cocina, esperando la respuesta.

—Mi… esto… yo… —no sabia que decirle—. Supongo que si. Pero no me vuelvas a tratar de usted.

—Si, papá. Y entonces… —miró al oncólogo—… a ti te voy a decir tío Wilson. Eres el mejor amigo, así que así te llamaré ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no —le respondió un muy enternecido Wilson—. Es lindo tener una sobrina.

La noche siguiente fue espectacular. Hasta House se divirtió. Aunque Christine estaba un poco triste porque Stacy se había marchado de la ciudad, de todos modos la paso genial, entre bromas y risas con los lacayos.

—Cameron, dime que Chase es mi regalo de Navidad —le dijo Christine a la inmunóloga y al internista, que habían llegado juntos y los últimos en asistir—. Solo déjalo encima de la cama del Doc, que ya me encargare de desenvolverlo —agrego maliciosamente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Y yo lo envuelvo otra vez en una alfombra y lo lanzo al lago —amenazo House, apartándola de Chase como si sufriera de lepra.

—Detecto un padre celoso —se metió Cuddy, mientras terminaba de poner los platos junto con Wilson.

—Y yo una zorra vieja y ninfómana— atacó el nefrólogo.

—Y yo a dos salvajes —Christine estaba rodeada por los pequeños hermanitos de Víctor, quienes usaban las cucharas como espadas.

—Aquí está el pavo —Wilson ya había puesto la comida en la mesa—. Así que ya siéntense a comer.

Disfrutaron la cena como nunca. House no paraba de reírse, tal vez por el efecto del vino (que Wilson vigilaba cuidadosamente). Foreman no paraba de darle consejos a Christine sobre la importancia del colegio y que si quería ser medica, House la ayudaría a crecer profesionalmente. Los pequeños Stevenson seguían jugando a entrechocar sus cubiertos a pesar de los retos de sus padres. Cuddy charlaba animadamente con Cameron y Chase sobre si seria mejor adoptar al fin y al cabo y Wilson solo cuidaba de que House no se pasara de copas.

A las doce de la noche, todos se levantaron a brindar.

—Por el futuro —dijo Christine—. Por las oportunidades que nos da la vida para seguir adelante y que no todo esta perdido. Por mi padre, el doctor House.

—Salud —brindaron todos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Christine se levanto temprano. Cuando se levanto a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, lo primero que vio fue un paquete de regalos al pie del árbol. La niña se acerco, sorprendida. Ni había pensado en los regalos. Y todos eran para ella.

Abrió el más grande primero, _"Para Chris, de Cameron."_ Era un oso gigante de peluche de color blanco vestido de marinerito.

El segundo era de Foreman. Una mochila negra y naranja. Christine pensó con un poco de miedo en la escuela, ya que ella apenas había terminado quinto año y se sentía incomoda al tener que estudiar con niños mas pequeños que ella.

El tercero era de House. Eran rollers negros con detalles en verde _"Un pajarito bastante feo me dijo que te gustaba patinar"_ Christine supuso que lo de "_feo"_ era por Víctor.

El cuarto era de Wilson. Era un par de zapatillas iguales a las que House usaba _"Para mi sobrina."_ Decía la nota.

El quinto, muy pequeño, era de Cuddy. Era un reproductor MP3.

El sexto era de Chase. Era un gato rojo hecho de papel mache. Era muy bonito. Formaría parte de su nueva habitación.

El último era de su hermano. Un portarretratos de cuero con una foto de ellos dos junto con su madre. Era la última foto que se habían sacado juntos antes de morir. Christine noto que en esa foto debería estar su padre, pero seguramente Víctor la había editado por la computadora.

House no se levanto hasta pasada las diez de la mañana.

—Feliz Navidad, D… papá —lo saludo Christine, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Para ti también —le contesto, acariciándole el cabello—. ¿Te gustaron los regalos?

—Me encantaron.

—El mío fue el mejor ¿No?

—Mhhh…. Uno de los mejores, pero con el único con riesgo de romperme la columna. Gracias.

House no le contesto. Solo la miro con una levísima sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo también te tengo un regalo —Christine le extendió un pequeño paquete. House lo abrió con curiosidad y saco una cadenita con el dije de un sol.

—A mamá le encantaba la historia de José de Egipto. En una parte, José soñaba que el sol (su padre) la luna (la madre) y once estrellas (sus hermanos) se inclinaban ante el. Mama tenia una cadenita con la luna, mi padre con la del sol y mi hermano y yo las estrellas. Ahora eres mi padre y esto te pertenece a ti.

House le acaricio la cabellera negra. Parecía como si algo le preocupara.

—¿Estas feliz conmigo? —le pregunto.

Christine sonrió tan dulcemente que lo deslumbro.

—Mas feliz que nunca.

Fin.


End file.
